TurtleLand
by HareLeona
Summary: Leonardo goes on a patrol alone and disappears. His family is looking for him, but they don't find any sign of him. Expect for his T-phone. After a week, Leonardo comes home, and he declares he doesn't remember anything. In the days that followed, Leonardo avoids his family, mostly his father. But why? What happened to him? Will he tell them?
1. Prologue

Prologue - The strange feeling

Leonardo took a deep breath. It was a silent night. Almost boring. Almost. Leonardo felt that something was wrong. Strange. Weird. He had been on patrol with his brothers earlier. They hadn't stayed for long, because nothing had happened. But the leader could not help thinking that something is up. He had tried to convince his brothers to back to the surface, but the others refused it immediately. During the night Leonardo could not sleep. When he'd had enough of it, he got up from the bed. It was 2 in the morning. He had to go to the surface. He had to. He felt it. The strange feeling raced through his body. It was like somebody called him. Somebody similar to him. He sneaked out of the lair. He didn't know where to go, but he just kept running. He was jumping roof to roof. On top of a tall building, he suddenly stopped. It was stronger. He looked around but saw nothing. He didn't move. He felt the presence of someone. The strange feeling vibrated from it. He reached out for one of his katanas. He could smell the scent of the upcoming fight.

"Leonardo"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Missing Brother

Raphael got up around 7 in the morning. A long yawn escaped his mouth and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water was welcomed by the young turtle. After the refreshing shower, he got his gear and red mask on. As he heard his younger brother's loud voice, he rolled his eyes. He slowly approached the kitchen where Michelangelo was singing and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Raph," Mikey smiled at him, while he was setting the table.

"Morning," Raph said and sat on his chair. After Mikey put the mouth-watering waffles on the center of the desk, Donatello appeared in the entrance.

"Good morning, Donnie! Waffles are ready to be eaten!"

"Good," Donnie mumbled tiredly and went to the coffee machine.

"Have you been awake all night again?" Raph looked up to his brother.

"Yeah"

"Did it worth it?"

"Not really. I found nothing about Shredder's new lair," he sighed and seated himself. He slowly sipped from his strong coffee.

"We will find him and smack him" Raph reassured his genius brother and looked next to himself. "Where is Leo?"

"He must be in the dojo" Mikey answered and he pulled two waffles towards him. Raph nodded and also took some waffles. Donnie had eaten only one from them before he refilled his cup.

They went to the dojo to do the morning practice. As they entered they saw Master Splinter was kneeling in front of the huge tree. He was meditating. Alone. The rat heard his sons' footsteps. One, two, three. _Three?_ He slowly stood up and turned around. The three turtles greeted their sensei and looked around inquisitively. Master Splinter noticed their surprised faces but said nothing.

"Where is Leonardo?" he asked. It was weird. His son usually started his mornings with meditation in the dojo. Sometimes they did it together. But that day he didn't hear anything from his son. It was quite worrisome.

"Maybe he's sleeping" Mikey replied. Raph snorted out in disagreement and disbelief.

"Raphael, wake your brother up"

Raphael walked to Leo's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder. No answer. He decided to enter, but as soon as his foot touched the floor inside the room, he froze. His brother wasn't in the bed or the room. He hurried to the bathroom immediately, but found nobody. He checked the others' rooms, the kitchen, the living room (twice), the lab, and the sewer nearby. Leo was nowhere. He rushed into the dojo.

"What did it take so long?" Donnie asked as he saw his brother in the entrance. Raph ignored Donatello and went straight to Master Splinter.

"He's not here" he panted.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said: Leo is not here" the red-clad turtle repeated in a little bit angrier tone to his tall brother. "He isn't in the lair or nearby in the sewers"

"I try to call him" Donnie said and left the dojo, went to his lab and picked his T-Phone up from the desk. He dialed his older brother's number. Then there was the long buzz of the T-phone ringing. It rang once, twice, three times... eleven times. Meanwhile, the others came in the lab too. "He isn't answering"

"Now what?" Mikey asked with a slight worry in his eyes.

"I'm gonna track him," he typed something on his computer and a few seconds later the location jumped up. "He's 2 miles from April's apartment."

"Then let's go"

"We can't, Raph. It's daytime."

"Oh, shell..." Raph narrowed his eyes and looked behind his tallest brother. "Then we have to wait until night-time, don't we?"

"Yes," Donnie replied sadly. Suddenly a great idea came to his mind. "Or...maybe April can help us"

"Can she?" Mikey questioned. "She's at school and she can't just go out whenever she wants. Or... can she?"

"Michelangelo is right" Master Splinter spoke while he was smoothing his long beard. "We must wait until the night comes."

The turtles nodded and watched as their father left the lab. As soon as the door was shut Donatello began to speak.

"I'm gonna call April"

"I favor it" Raph pronounced.

"Is it a good idea? I mean, do it over sensei's head? He'll be angry"

"Mikey, don't be a scaredy-cat. Master Splinter won't find out. But anyway, Leo needs us. Who knows what happened to him. He may be hurt."

"Okay, okay. Let's do it. But only for Leo!"

Donatello dialed April's number. She didn't pick it up but a few seconds later she sent a text.

_April: I have a class. Why are you calling?_

_Donatello: Do you think, you can help us? Leo disappeared and I tracked him. He's 2 miles from your apartment. _

_April: Maybe I can go and see about it during my lunch break._

_Donatello: Thank you! We would be very grateful. _

"So?" Raphael leaned closer to his brother to look at his T-phone.

"She will look after him during her lunch break if she can. I will send her the coordinates."

April didn't forget what she wrote to her friend. When the lunch break started she sneaked out from the school and immediately headed towards where the little red point showed Leo's location. It wasn't far. She got there within 15 minutes. Or at least she thought she was there. The point was in front of her on her phone, but in reality, she just saw a huge building.

'On the top...?' she thought wonderingly. She climbed the fire-escape fast and when she attained the top she was panting and sweating. She looked around but saw no one. She looked around again, and this time something caught her attention. She walked to it, leaned down and picked it up. Leo's T-phone. The screen was broken but it still worked. She began to worry about her friend. She didn't saw any sign of fighting, except for the T-phone.

When she was on the streets again, going towards her school, she called Donatello.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Donnie, it's April. I went to the place that you had send me. I found Leo's T-phone and nothing more."

"Nothing?" Donnie asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. No sign of fighting. No blood, no weapons, no fabric, just his T-phone."

"I see," Donnie said sadly "But thank you."

And with that, he hung up the phone and looked at his brothers with sorrowful eyes.

"She didn't find him. Just his T-phone."

"Oh" came the disappointed reply from the orange-clad turtle.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Raphael reassured his younger brothers. He wasn't good at it, it was Leo's job. But then he had to do it for them. For himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The search

Donatello looked down the broken T-phone sadly. He was working all day to find his brother. His theory was the following: Shredder's bootlickers captured Leo and carried him to Shredder's new lair. But he didn't know where it is. So he was at the beginning. His brother might be in trouble, who knew where and who knew what kind of shape he was in and he can't find him. He had no idea where should he started. He looked at the screen of his own T-phone. 8:23 pm. Time for 'finding Leo' expedition.

"Hey, D," Mikey came in. "Can we go?"

"Yes, I'm coming," he answered and stood up with his equipment.

The night was chilly and silent. Raphael never liked the silence. He liked the loud voice of fighting. And then. He still didn't like the silence. It was so annoying, disturbing and terrifying. Everything was clean as if someone had clean the whole city up. They went to the building where April found Leo's T-phone. They could see it with their own eyes. April was right. There was no sign of anything. No sign of Leo.

"Where should we go?" Mikey asked curiously.

"We can go to Shredder's old lair and if we find Karai, then she could help us. I think she knows a little bit more about Shredder than us."

"Then let's go" Raph demanded and went to the fire-escape.

At Shredder's old lair Karai was talking with Shinigami about their new strike. Suddenly shadows appeared at the windows. The shadows got inside immediately and jumped in front of the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Karai asked wonderingly.

"We need your help," Donnie started "We want to know more about Shredder's old business, hideouts, factories, anything."

"Why?"

"Leo disappeared last night."

"What happened?" she asked a little bit apprehensively.

"We don't know." Donnie sighed sadly. "We returned home together after patrol last night and we went to sleep. In the morning he was nowhere. I tracked his T-phone, April went to that place and she found only his T-phone with a broken screen."

"It isn't Leo's style. Are you sure nothing else happened? Maybe an argument?" she couldn't help looking at Raphael. The red-clad turtle noticed this and snapped back.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Alright, alright," she held her hands up in defense. "If you say so."

Raphael growled at her.

"We will help you with Shinigami," she added. The girl next to her nodded in agreement.

Karai led them to the places where they have struck earlier. They found nothing. When they finished with the last place it was almost dawn. They had to go back to the lair. They were disappointed. They went home dumbly. When they reached the entrance, Master Splinter came from the dojo out immediately. He was tired but couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his sons. Especially about Leonardo. He felt that something was wrong. When he saw his remained sons, he sighed. He knew they didn't find him.

"Sensei, we..." Donatello started but his father interrupted him.

"Go to sleep, my sons. We will talk about it in the morning."

The turtles wanted to argue but the giant rat's glare made them obey.

In the morning the three brothers sat by the table in the kitchen. Nobody said a word. They were stuck in their own thoughts. Footsteps approximated the kitchen. Master Splinter gradually neared his seat and sat down.

"It is time to talk about what happened yesterday." he started. "You called April after our conversation, did not you?"

"How...?" Donnie asked surprisedly and his eyes grew wide.

"You did not check where I was when you called her."

"Why didn't you interfere?"

"Raphael was right when he talked about Leonardo's contingent shape. I thought April might find him."

"We too," Donatello said unhappily.

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"We're going to go to the places where Karai and Shinigami are planning to strike. Maybe we will run into Shredder's minions." Donnie explained. "Hopefully we will find Leo too."

"This time we can bring April and Casey too" Raph added.

"Yes. And I think the Mighty Mutanimals would help us as well."

"I am going to go with you," Master Splinter said unexpectedly. The three turtles turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, Donatello. I would like to help with the search."

The turtles were surprised but they could understand. Their father was always in the lair, waiting for his sons to return and now one of them didn't. He has to find him. His son.

Mighty Mutanimals' lair, 9.42 pm.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey ran happily towards his friend and hugged him.

"Michelangelo!" the crocodile returned the hug willingly.

Meanwhile, Slash went to Raph.

"Sorry for texting ya in the last minute" Raph apologized. Slash frowned. Did Raphael apologized? And he was extraordinarily quiet and gloomy. The situation must be indeed wrong.

"Don't be sorry," Slash replied. "We will help you gladly."

"Thanks."

"What happened to him exactly?"

"We don't know. He was with us at night and he was nowhere in the morning. We find his T-phone and that's all. Karai and Shinigami helped us yesterday but we had no luck." Raph told dismally.

"So we are going to fight Shredder's followers, aren't we?" Dr. Rockwell asked suddenly.

"Maybe," Donnie answered. "This is why we asked for your help. If they have Leo, then they are waiting for us. They probably set a trap. We have to be careful."

"Okay!" Pigeon Pete spoke. "But have we a plan too?"

"Of course," Karai responded proudly. "We are going to attack a temple which is a front for Shredder where he keeps all his laundered money at. I think, if they captured Leo, then they keep him there. Or if he isn't there, then we will burn it up."

"Sounds good to me," Raph said. The others nodded in agreement.

Shredder's temple, 10.24 pm.

They slowly infiltrated into the temple. Except for Pigeon Pete. He was the sentry outside. They split up for four teams. The first team was Raphael, Casey, and Dr. Rockwell. The second trio was Michelangelo, Leatherhead and Master Splinter. The third crew was Donatello, Slash and April. And the last group was the duo: Karai and Shinigami. They were scouring the temple looking for their missing member. The girls placed a few bombs inside. Suddenly their phones vibrated in their pockets.

_Donatello: Did anybody find something?_

_Raphael: No. Except for a lot of money._

_Michelangelo: No:( _

_Karai: Nothing. _

_April: I think he's not here. I should have sensed him by now. _

_Karai: Then let's go and leave it to burn down. _

_Michelangelo: What if Leo's here, they just locked him in a room where April can't feel him?_

_Donatello: Nowadays you have thought-provoking suggestions. _

_Michelangelo: I can be smart if I want to be. ;) _

_Raphael: Sure..._

_Michelangelo: Hey!_

_Karai: Let's focus! They wouldn't have left him alone here. We would have seen some footbots. _

_Casey: I agree._

_Donatello: Do you even know what we are talking about?_

_Casey: Hey, that hurt. _

_Karai: Enough! Let's meet outside. We placed some bombs inside and they're gonna explode soon. _

_Raphael: What?! You already did it? _

_Karai: Move, if you don't wanna be a burnt turtle. _

"Arrgh. this girl deranges me," Raph growled annoyed.

"Same here with Donnie," Casey puffed.

"Familiar situation with you, for us" a new voice added. The team turned around and saw Hun and the Purple Dragons.

"You!" Raph hissed and narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here, freaks," Hun threatened.

"Where is my brother?" Raphael asked impatiently.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do you think I'm gonna believe ya?"

"I don't care what you believe or not. The only thing I care about is that you, freaks are here."

While Raphael repeated his question again and again with some swear-word, Casey noticed a lot of footbots in the background and immediately wrote in the chat group.

_Casey: The Purple Dragons and Hun are here with a billion footbots! _

_April: We're coming. _

_Michelangelo: We too._

_Karai: Same. _

Casey sighed silently in relief.

Within some minutes the others arrived and saw that Raph's team has already started the fight. They instantly joined the action. It was easy to defeat the Purple Dragons. Hun was another story. His skills were still amazing. He could have beaten the turtles and the humans but with the other mutants' help, he was outnumbered. Leatherhead and Slash crashed the footbots one after the another. Dr. Rockwell and April were using their power against the Foot. It didn't take so long to destroy all of them.

Meanwhile, Hun was still on his foot. He suddenly punched Raphael in the face. The red-clad turtle's anger steamed and spurned. He still believed that Hun knew something about Leo. The reply was a powerful kick in his stomach. And a knee against his jaw. And a blow in his face. Finally, he kicked his legs out and Hun fell onto the floor.

"Answer my freaking question!" Raph shouted furiously.

"What do you want to know, turtle?" a deep voice asked. All of them turned around and noticed Tiger Claw up one level, standing on a long metal straight bridge.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Useless Fight?**

_Finally, he kicked his legs out and Hun fell onto the floor._

_"Answer my freaking question!" Raph shouted furiously. _

_"What do you want to know, turtle?" a deep voice asked. All of them turned around and noticed Tiger Claw up one level, standing on a long metal straight bridge. _

"Where is my brother, cat-man?" the red-clad turtle hissed dangerously. The tiger looked around.

"Well, Leonardo seems to be missing," he smirked. "Interesting."

"I won't repeat my question one more time," the turtle took a deep breath to regain his patience. "Answer!"

"Or else?" he laughed. Then, Raphael lost it. He saw only that tiger, nothing else. He didn't hear anything. He squeezed his sais. Master Splinter noticed the signs and called out his name.

"Raphael!"

But the boy didn't listen to him. He growled and ran towards the tiger. A few yards away he jumped and landed next to Tiger Claw. The turtle lunged towards him but the other mutant easily dodged it. He picked his guns out and aimed them at Raphael. The younger skillfully avoided the missiles.

"Is that all you got?" he smirked confidently. The tiger straightened and a malevolent smile formed on his face. Raphael looked confused, he didn't understand the tiger's behavior.

"Don't worry, I have something up my sleeve," he answered and looked behind the turtle. Raph turned around and gasped.

"What the shell?" he murmured himself. There was a dozen new kind of footbots. They were taller and bigger than the old ones. Their equipment seemed to be advanced and dangerous. They all looked deadly. Before anyone could've acted, a loud war-cry filled the air.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey flew towards one of the new footbots from nowhere and gave a strong kick it. Mikey landed in front of it and saw that its head moved because of the kick. Mikey was satisfied. But he couldn't enjoy the taste of victory for so long, because the footbot turned its head back slowly and hit him so fast, so widely like a huge iron ball. His shell met the wall with a heavy crack. Fortunately, the crack appeared on the wall and not on his shell. Michelangelo fell onto the metal floor directly below him. The others watched the scene in terror. They jumped up and surrounded the footbots, while Raphael was dealing with Tiger Claw.

"How do you like the Elite Footbots?" Tiger Claw asked and aimed his guns at the turtle again, but before he could have pulled the trigger Raphael stuck his sais into the holes of them.

"Some tin can what we're gonna destroy."

"Good luck," he said and threw his guns with the sais away. Raphael's eyes grew wide. Without his sais, he felt naked and defenseless. But not completely. He still had his fists and legs. He is a ninja, he can do it. Tiger Claw unsheathed his sword. He lunged at his foe, but he easily avoided it.

In the other battle, the others had a quite big problem. The Elite Footbots were extremely good. Without Raphael, Pigeon Pete and Michelangelo, they were nine. Somehow they managed to knock out three of them. Nine to nine. The Elite was a tough group but they weren't softer, either. Two robots with their power simply outstruck. Donatello winced when one of them kicked him in his plastron. In response to this, he swung his Bo-staff but it was caught in the air from the back. In the next moment, Donnie was flying towards his youngest brother. Eight to nine. Slash and Leatherhead punched a footbot from two directions and smashed it. Eight to eight. An unexpected sword swept in front of Karai's face but she wasn't that easy to get rid of. She stabbed it quickly and kicked it from the bridge. Eight to seven. While it was falling she lunged at the footbot which was fighting with Master Splinter.

"Help Raphael!" the giant rat demanded. Karai didn't hesitate to run immediately to her adoptive younger brother.

"Need some help?" she kicked the tiger from the air.

"Not at all," Raph answered like he was just preparing a sandwich. Tiger Claw was angry but after that, he was more furious. With all of his strength, he swung his huge sword at them. Their hands were shaking while they were trying to block the way from the weapon. The tiger saw the opportunity and kicked their legs out under them. They landed on the metal floor with a thud. Tiger Claw raised his sword. Karai and Raphael froze. But before he could have struck down...

"GOONGALA!" Casey shouted and flung his hockey stick at him. A sharp pain appeared in the tiger's left shoulder. He growled, grabbed his stick and broke it. "Hey!" He brought his baseball bat out, but its fate was the same.

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo were awakening. They rubbed their heads and looked at the fight. They saw as Tiger Claw was breaking Casey's weapons one after another. They saw that April and Dr. Rockwell disappeared. Donnie looked around frantically but he couldn't find April. Suddenly Shinigami landed next to them.

"Good to see you awake."

"Where is April?" he asked immediately. "And Dr. Rockwell" he added quickly.

"They went out to help Pigeon Pete against Bebop and Rocksteady."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you okay, guys?"

"Yes," Donnie answered.

"Yep," Mikey smiled. "Are we gonna win?"

"Hopefully" she responded absently. "Slash and Leatherhead can defeat the remainder Elite. And Tiger Claw..."

After she said that a loud caterwaul was heard. While they were talking, Master Splinter kicked the tiger down from the bridge.

"...is not a problem anymore," she finished her sentence. Raphael and Karai stood up and the girl shouted instantly.

"Get out! The bombs!"

"I totally forgot about it!" Mikey gasped and ran out of the building with the others. Outside Bebop and Rocksteady were lying on the road.

"Finally!" April said annoyed and worried.

"Fi-finally..." Pigeon Pete repeated while he was holding on to Dr. Rockwell.

"Go home," Karai told them. They went some yards away and watched as the building burnt down. After that, they walked to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair.

"So they don't have Leo, do they?" Mikey asked doubtingly.

"I don't think so," Karai replied.

"Then who does?" Raph asked desperately.

"Good question, bro," Donnie sighed while he was bandaging Mikey's arm.

"So it was a useless fight..."

"It was not a completely useless fight, Raphael," Master Splinter spoke and smoothed his beard. "We know that the Shredder doesn't have Leonardo."

"Yes, sensei, but I don't know who could be, then," the red-clad turtle breathed. "The Kraangs are out of the picture. Shredder and his minions, too. Was it a new enemy? Or the Triceratons? Or Lord Dregg? Or..."

"We will discuss it tomorrow," his father interrupted him. "Now, we all should rest. It was a long day."

Everybody went to their home. The turtles' journey was quiet, they were stuck in their own thoughts. They had no idea where to continue.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Little Signs**

"So, where will we continue?" Raphael asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No idea. Absolute nothing," Donnie answered and looked into the dark coffee. He slipped a little from it and he thought for a moment. Suddenly he jerked his head up. He had an idea! "Perhaps we can check the footage of the CCTV."

"And?" Raphael asked uncomprehendingly. "There's no CCTV on the top of the building."

"It's insecure. It can be. But if it wasn't, we can watch his way. His followers, if there was any."

"Donnie. No offense. But Leo's a ninja. Do you really think that he is visible on the footages?" Raph raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You can't know until you check it."

"Fine," he sighed a little bit annoyed. "I guess you can hack it."

"Piece of cake," he smiled confidently.

"Hmmm, cake," Mikey looked at the fridge. "We should make a cake."

"It can wait until we find Leo."

"Okay," Mikey pursed his lips and put his head on one side.

After the morning practice, Donatello told his father what his idea was. Master Splinter wasn't sure it would help their search or not but he urged his son to do it.

It was Saturday, so April and Casey could come to the lair earlier.

"Hello, guys," April greeted them.

"Heeeeey," Casey added.

"Hey," Raph answered shortly.

"Do you have a new plan?" April asked.

"Donnie has. He is trying to find Leo on the footages of cameras." Raph still believed that it was a silly idea.

"I guess he didn't find anything, did he?"

"No, but he's still watching them in his lab."

April decided to look into the lab and Casey chose to watch TV.

April entered the lab and saw her friend in front of the computer.

"Hi, Donnie!"

Donatello jumped with shock and looked at the girl with wide eyes. After he realized it was just April he calmed down.

"Hi, April!"

"You look tired."

"My eyes are going to effuse. I am watching every detail of the videos."

"Still nothing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah..." he replied sadly.

"If you want I can help you," she offered.

"Really?" his eyes kindled.

"Yes. Sent some of them to your laptop and I will check them."

"Thanks, April." he smiled gratefully. He did as she said and gave his laptop to her. April began her work and clicked on the first file.

In the living room, Casey was watching some kind of action movie with Raphael. However, his friend couldn't focus on the film. His thoughts were somewhere else. In the dark streets where his brother might be laying injured. In the gruesome labs where crazy scientists might be making experiments on him. _No, no! Don't think about it! He's fine! He has to!_

"Hey, you okay, dude?" Casey asked suddenly.

"Oh? Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. But y' know, Leo's strong. I think he's fine, just kicking some butts somewhere in the suburb." Casey tried to reassure his friend.

"I hope you're right." Raph sighed.

Dojo, 2 hours later

Master Splinter was sitting in the dojo in front of his beloved picture. He was in deep meditation and tried to contact Leonardo. He hoped that Leonardo would try to contact him as well, and would tell where he was and how he was. Suddenly he felt the presence of somebody. He looked around but saw nobody. He somehow knew that it was his son. But he couldn't understand why he was hiding. Why didn't he enter totally? He pushed himself ahead. He won't leave now. He will find him and talk to him and help him. It was a plan. And he wouldn't fail.

In the lab

Donatello felt like his eyes were going to jump out from their places. He had been sitting there for who knows how much time, drank two coffee and that's all. And still nothing. It was nerve-racking. He leaned out of the monitor and looked at April. The girl felt his eyes on her and looked up from the screen.

"Nothing?" Donnie asked tiredly, but he trusted to a positive answer.

"Nothing," she shook her head sadly. Donnie nodded and turned back to his computer. April did the same and clicked on the file of the footage which showed the area of the building where Leo's left his T-phone. It started at 1 am. There were some people, cats on the street - sometimes. Most of the time the footage looked like a picture of an empty road with a dark building. She sped these parts up. She looked at the left upper corner of the video. 2.37 am. She rested her head on one of the back of her hands. Nothing happened. 2.43 am. Nobody was there. 2.51 am. Everything was empty. 2.56 am. Nothi-, wait. Somebody moved next to the building. She winded it back. Somebody...a dark form. She winded it back again and slowed it down. A dark figure...with a shell? Again. _Do I see it well?_ Again. Yes, definitely. It was a shell. She thought she saw something blue as well. It was, indeed, Leonardo. He jumped on the fire-escape, jumped back on the roof (the video didn't show it but she thought it) and out of the video.

"Donnie! Check it out!"

The turtle hurried to her side and looked at the footage. He also saw it. He saw _him_. But he watched it again and again. After the fifth time, he began to conceptualize that he found a sign. It was a little sign, it didn't help their search so much, but it was still a sign of _him_.

In the dojo

Master Splinter was still trying to reach his son. He felt it; he was still there. Somewhere near.

"Leonardo," he spoke in hope. "You are here, are not you?"

No answer.

"Please, my son. Give me a sign. We cannot help you if you do not talk to me."

Still no answer. But he felt that Leonardo's attendance became stronger. The giant rat was standing in the middle of nowhere and was waiting. Waiting for a reply. He wouldn't leave until he got a response. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't imagine what had happened with him which caused this behavior. Leonardo told him everything. Always. But then. He didn't want to show himself in front of his father. He didn't want to talk to him. But he was still there. He didn't leave. He didn't want to make his father worry, but he couldn't...just couldn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Father..." he finally said with a shaky, uncertain voice. Master Splinter turned around and saw his son.

"Leonardo!" the rat raced to his side. "What happened?"

Leonardo looked away. The ninja master could feel the fear, the disappointment, the desperation, and the shame.

"Are you hurt?" he tried again. The turtle shook his head. His father sighed in relief. "Where are you?" The younger shrugged. The rat raised an eyebrow. "Why do not talk to me, Leonardo?"

His son looked up, straight into his eyes for a moment. But he quickly fell his eyes.

"You don't have to worry," he told the elder quietly and turned around. "I have to go now."

"Wait!" the rat shouted immediately, snatched at him, but his son disappeared instantly.

Master Splinter opened his eyes and buried his face into his hands. He learned nothing. There was his son, in front of him and he couldn't help him. He thought he could have done it better. But at least he saw his missing son. He couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. Leonardo was so quiet. He didn't say a useful word. He seemed to be so confused and sad. His son said that he didn't have to worry, but he did. He couldn't help it. He acted like he wasn't want to be found. It was alarming.

In the living room

"It was a good one," Casey said after the movie ended. "But the first one was better."

Raphael just hummed.

"What do you think, dude?"

Another hum. Casey noticed that the turtle didn't pay attention.

"Donatello is my best friend from now on."

Another hum.

"Raph? Are you here?" he punched gently into his friend's shoulder. Raphael jerked his head up and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"I said...ahh, never mind."

"Sorry, Case"

"Why don't you sleep a bit, dude?"

"I can't."

"You should. You look like shit."

Raphael blew in dislike. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud thud interrupted him. Donatello ran out of his lab. He stood at the couch.

"We found him on a footage!" he said happily. Raphael and Casey jumped up from the furniture. Meanwhile, because of the voices, Mikey came out of his room.

"Really?" Raph asked surprisedly.

"Yes. It's not much, but it's still something," he replied and rushed to the dojo. Raph, Casey, and Mikey raced into the lab.

"Show me!" Raph hurried to April's side.

"Here," April pointed on a dark figure. Raphael's eyes grew wide in recognition.

"I have news, too," Master Splinter said as he entered the lab. April showed the video to the rat too. Master Splinter straightened up and began to spoke while he was smoothing his beard.

"Interesting. This is the building where April found Leonardo's T-phone, is not it?"

"Yes, it is," Donnie answered proudly.

"What is your news, sensei?" April asked wonderingly.

"I could talk to Leonardo."

"Realllllyyyyyy?" Mikey grinned. "What did he say?"

"Not much, unfortunately," and the giant rat explained what he experienced.

"It's odd," Donnie said at the end of the story. "It's unlike him to behave this way."

"I thought the same but I could not find out the reason for this behavior."

"At least we know that he isn't hurt," April reassured them. "These things aren't a big aid but we got a few little signs of him. It's more than nothing."

"Yeah," Raph sighed. "But when will we get useful help?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - The long week**

The days passed quickly. It was already a whole week since Leonardo's disappearance. And they didn't find anything after the little signs. They were looking for him in the city. No success. They were watching new footages. No success. Master Splinter tried to reach him again without success. He tried it every day, moreover, he tried a million times a day. But nothing.

Michelangelo was sitting in front of the TV, watching Space Heroes. It wasn't his favorite show, he preferred the Crognard the Barbarian, but that moment he couldn't think about other shows. In the episode, Captain Ryan got a weird message from an alien basis. That message was incomprehensible and short but the feeling after that was strong and persistent. Captain Ryan couldn't ignore it, so he left his spaceship. When he reached a desolate, dark place, someone appeared next to him and within a moment this someone took him and left only a faint green light behind them.

"Wow," this was everything that Mikey could say. He has always thought that the cartoons that he and his brothers used to watch the last years were so similar to their lives. In Leonardo's opinion, Mikey had just imagined things. But the orange-clad turtle still believed in his theory. At that moment, he suddenly thought that the show could be the solution. He did his best to pay attention to Captain Ryan and his adventure to figure out what could happen to Leonardo. It was visible, on the screen, as Captain Ryan woke up in a bed in a strange room. He sat up and looked around but he didn't know what was going on. In the next minute, the door of the room opened. Mikey could see the new character's two legs, its shoes, pants... and abruptly the colors disappeared from the screen and began the white's and the black's fight. The colors were zigzagging but after some seconds the screen went black. Mikey's eyes grew wide in surprise and hastened to Donnie's lab.

"Donnie! Something's wrong with the TV!"

"Ahh, you couldn't change the channel?" Donnie leaned back in his swivel chair.

"No. I was watching it and boom it went black!" Mikey explained with a lot of hand-gesticulation.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Come out and look at yourself!"

Donnie rolled his eyes but he went out from his lab to the living room. He looked at the TV and he didn't find any injury on it. He cowered and took the cassette from the player. He read the title and frowned.

"Why were you watching this?" the purple-clad turtle asked wonderingly.

"I just wanted to watch some Space Heroes."

"I see, but why this one?"

"I don't know. I picked one out of the box. Why?"

"The tape is damaged. The player can't play this one," Donnie sighed. "Leo tried to find a copy of it but he couldn't. He was pretty upset."

"Ohh," Mikey's lips curved down. "Is it sure that there is no way to watch the end of it?"

"I think it is."

Mikey walked into his room sadly and Donnie went back to his lab. He sat in front of his computer, pick his cup up and looked at the coffee. In the dark liquid, his face was reflected. His brown eyes bright sorrowfully. He sipped from it and continued his work. He sighed as he clicked on a new file. A little hope appeared in him as he began to watch the video. But as his brain had known, there was nothing useful. He didn't find anything. Again. He closed his eyes and thought about what Master Splinter told them earlier. It didn't make sense. Why didn't Leo tell him where he was or what happened to him? Then he thought about the video which showed him. There was a fight, it was obvious. But why didn't they find a sign of it on the top of that building? His T-phone was broken. That's all. He remembered April's words:_ "Nothing. No sign of fighting. No blood, no weapons, no fabric, just his T-phone."_ When they were there, Donnie could see it with his own eyes. There were neither footsteps nor any damage on the floor which could have implied to weapons. He hadn't got past square one. _Where are you, Leo?_

It was Friday. April and Casey were still at school. Raphael was lying on his bed, tried to sleep a bit but he couldn't. He was waiting for Casey to hang out and relax. But he wasn't sure he could relax. It was still daylight. He felt like the daylight were longer than a week before. Like the nighttime didn't want to come. Like fate didn't want him to find his brother. Like... Leo didn't want _them_ to find him. He remembered Leonardo's odd behavior towards their father. He couldn't understand that. _Leo's not this. What the shell happened to him?_

7 hours later

Michelangelo was in the kitchen, making pancakes. Raphael and Casey were there, too, waiting to eat something already. April went to the lab to help Donnie when she arrived. They didn't come out since then. Master Splinter was meditating in the dojo, trying to contact Leonardo.

"Where is everyone?" a feminine voice shouted. The turtles, their friends, and even their father went out to see who arrived.

"Karai," April said surprisedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to visit my family?" Karai raised her eyebrow.

"She didn't mean that this way, she-" Donnie tried to protect April but Karai interrupted him.

"Just kidding. I'm here to talk about a new plan."

"New plan?" Raph asked in disbelief and crossed his arms.

"After a lot of work, we could track one of the footbots," she told them proudly.

"And?" Raph's voice didn't show any interest.

"Don't you understand?" I think we found the Shredder's new lair!"

"Alright. And? I thought the Shredder isn't a player anymore."

"Even if it wasn't him, we can finish him now," she explained.

"Nah. I don't care about him until we find Leo."

"So we wait until the Shredder recovers?"

"I didn't say that. We get Leo back and then we will attack him."

"But when will it be?"

Raphael shrugged.

"That's it. We should finish the Shredder now."

"Leo's the most important now."

"It is enough," Master Splinter stepped in. "We will discuss it later. Michelangelo made delicious pancakes. We should eat some."

They did as he said. It was peace. But after a few minutes, Karai opened her mouth.

"Shinigami and the Mighty Mutanimals are gonna arrive soon."

"Why?" Raphael asked.

"To debate our new plan."

"I thought ya heard my opinion."

"I did. But I think you should listen to us."

Raphael rolled his eyes. He thought he wouldn't change his mind.

"I agree with Karai," Donnie spoke. "It doesn't hurt us to know their plan. Besides, I think we can finish the Shredder now. Minus one problem."

"If we attack the Shredder and focus on that battle, then we can't concentrate on finding Leo. Who knows what would happen if we would just leave him to be wherever he is."

"I didn't say that we wouldn't search for him."

"Then what? We will defeat Shredder's minions and we will kill the Shredder and _of course_, we will looking for Leo and find him in no time," Raph said sarcastically, then he asked angrily. "This is what ya thought?"

"I just said that we can try it," Donnie answered with an offended voice.

"Whatever."

While they were arguing, Karai looked at her phone and saw a message from Shinigami. She and the Mighty Mutanimals were on their way.

"They are almost here," she said suddenly and everybody went silent for a moment.

"I'm out of this," Raph stood up and walked into his room.

After a few minutes, the guests arrived. Everybody, except for Raph, greeted them in the living room. Michelangelo hugged Leatherhead happily.

"So, where can we discuss it?" Karai asked.

"In the dojo?" Mikey suggested.

"I think the lab would be better," Donnie said. "I can see you have papers. Blueprint? Never mind. We can use the apparatuses and furnishment in my lab."

They went into the lab and Slash laid the blueprints out on the table and everybody surrounded it.

"So as you see the Shredder's new lair is probably here," Karai pointed on the map. "He doesn't have many old footbots but the Elite can be a problem. I think Slash, Leatherhead and April O'Neil can deal with them, while Dr. Rockwell and my foot soldiers defeat the old ones. But before it, Donatello will hack their system and switch the alarm off. Michelangelo, Casey, Shinigami and hopefully Raphael will attack the other mutants and Donatello will join them. Meanwhile, Splinter and I are gonna attack the Shredder and finish him."

"Sounds good but it can work?" Donatello asked. "It looks so easy."

"Believe me, it's not easy. The fight will be very troublesome. But now that the Shredder is weak and he hasn't got a lot of minions, we can win over him."

"Come now!" Raph opened the doors suddenly and burst in. "It's nonsense. It's not a plan, it's suicide!"

"It will work," Karai hissed.

"Sure it will," the rad-clad turtle rolled his eyes. "Leo would say that it's not stable. Ya don't know very well that place. Who knows what the Shredder has secretly? We need more time to explore his situation and prepare a certain plan."

"Since when are you so deliberate?" Karai huffed. "You are the one who always runs into a fight without thinking!"

"Since Leo's not here. Somebody has to think if nobody else does!" Raphael growled. He thought he was the only one who had a little brain of that group. He couldn't believe that nobody had an excuse. Nobody said a word against it. It was frustrating. Leo would never jump into a fight like that.

"Calm yourself, Raphael," Master Splinter looked at him. "We are here to make the plan perfect. It is a discussion. Do not start an argument if you would like to join us."

"But sensei, this pl-"

"No. We will tell our recommendations. You can tell yours when it will be your turn."

Raphael's anger didn't seem to disappear.

"So...y' all really decided to finish the Shredder and forget Leo?"

"We didn't," Donnie replied. "We can do it later, we just talk about it. Right, Karai?" he turned to her and tried to signal her to agree him. Karai noticed this and sighed. She knew that Raphael wasn't going to go with it.

"Yes. We can. Leo's the first."

"Finally some sense get into you."

Karai opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden sound interrupted her. The door of the lab moved. The double door was slid away slowly. A figure appeared in the doorway. At first, they couldn't acknowledge this person, but as soon as the light of the lamp reached its body it became recognizable. Their eyes grew wide and for a moment they couldn't say a word. The figure lifted its head and looked at the group. It was extraordinary to find so many people there. The familiar blue eyes bright with a strange emotion.

"Why is everybody here?" a faint, soft voice asked.

**A/N: First Author's Note~**

**This is my first fanfic. I wanted to write one earlier but every beginning is hard. For me, at least. I know that the description is not the best, and I have lot of mistakes, so you can correct me anytime! My native language is not English but I think you noticed this :"D **

**I'm trying to do my best but it's indeed hard to write well in a foreign language. Respect for all the writers, who do it and well.**

**Thank you for reading and a huge thanks for the reviews! A special thanks to you, **_**zaylo267**_**. You write to me after every chapter. Your reviews made my days happy, thank you, guys, really! 3 I hope God keeps your good habit ;) **

**And of course the ****disclaimer****: I do not own the turtles or the other characters from the show. *gasp* xd**

**So... that's all, I think. See you later~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Return **

"Leooooo!" Mikey shouted and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tightly. To his surprise, Leonardo didn't return the hug. He didn't say a word. Mikey let his brother go and grinned. "I am so happy that you are here!"

"Leonardo, my son," Master Splinter approach him with the others. "I am glad to see you at home. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered shortly with an unusual voice. It was almost emotionless.

"What happened, Leo?" Raph asked. Leo turned his head slowly towards him. He looked into his brother's green eyes and saw the concern and relief. And then, he shrugged. "It's not an answer. Where have you been for a whole week?"

"I...," he thought for a moment. "I don't really remember."

"What?!"

"Leo, are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Donnie turned into Doctor Donnie as he bombed Leo with his questions and looked at him. Leo just shrugged again. "Come to the bed, I'm gonna examine you."

Leo did as he was told and lied on the bed. After the exhaustive examination, Donnie found a long cut on Leo's shoulder next to his shell. Donnie could see that someone stitched it. This person did a very good job.

"What happened to your shoulder? And DON'T shrug."

"I don't know"

"How much do you remember? Tell me about your last memory."

Leo looked away and thought of something. He didn't know what he should tell him. He didn't want to say anything but he had to.

"Our...patrol?" he said uncertainly.

"Describe it," Donatello demanded.

"Nothing happened, so we came home and went to sleep."

"That's all?" his purple-clad brother asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the answer wasn't convincing for the genius. He felt that his brother didn't say everything that he knew. He knew him. They were almost 18. He had enough time to find him out. He could see that it wasn't the whole truth. Leo was never a good liar but then he did a good job. Donatello wasn't so sure about Leo's lie. He just felt it but couldn't prove it.

"Did you finish?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"The examination."

"Oh, yes."

"Then, can I go to my room? I'm tired."

"Sure."

And with that, the blue-clad turtle stood up and walked out of the lab. Donnie watched the scene with huge suspicion.

"Am I the only one who thinks it was... weird?" he turned to his remaining family and friends.

"It was indeed weird," Karai said and tapped her cheek with her forefinger.

"I don't want to chip in, but shouldn't somebody talk to him?" Slash questioned.

"He said he doesn't remember anything. It would be pointless," Raphael responded with a thoughtful face.

"But he seemed to be sad. Even if he doesn't remember, he still feels what he could feel during the week," April added. "In my opinion."

"We will let Leonardo sleep and we will talk to him in the morning," Master Splinter said and left the lab. Karai, Shinigami, the Mighty Mutanimals, April and Casey left the lair soon and the turtles went to their bedroom, sleep a bit if their thoughts allowed them.

In the morning

Master Splinter was sitting in the kitchen and drinking his tea. He couldn't think about anything but Leonardo. He felt relief after he saw his son at home, safe, unharmed, except for the shoulder wounds, but it was almost healed. But on the other hand, he was concerned. Leonardo wasn't acting like himself. He was too quiet. He looked so sad, so... disappointed? He didn't know. But he couldn't even look into his son's eyes, because he didn't lift his head. He acted like he wanted to get away from them. The old rat's heart broke at the thought. Suddenly a figure appeared at the doorway.

"Morning, sensei," Mikey grinned and went to prepare eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Michelangelo," his father greeted him too. "Are your brothers awake?"

"Donnie is. The others are still asleep."

Master Splinter nodded and drank his tea. Mikey started to talk about a cartoon. His father couldn't follow his story totally but he understood that it was about Chris Bradford. Master Splinter stayed silent during the story. Abruptly his other two sons entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Donnie, Raph! The eggs are almost ready!"

Raph ignored his youngest brother's statement and asked what he cared about.

"Where is Leo?"

"Sleeping," Mikey answered.

"Still?"

"Yepp."

Raph frowned. He remembered a familiar situation from a week before. He rushed immediately into his brother's room. He opened a door with a slight fear. As soon as he went in he saw his brother in his bed asleep. Raphael sighed in relief. It must have been a rough week for him. He looked very tired last night. He decided to let Leo rest a little more. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. After breakfast, they began the practice. Master Splinter thought that it would be better if his son skips the morning practice.

It was noon and Leonardo was still in his room. Master Splinter chose to wake his son up already. He went into his room and sat at the edge of the bed. Leonardo was lying on his left side. His father couldn't imagine what could exhaust him so much. Leonardo never slept until noon. The rat gently rubbed his son's shoulder and said.

"My son, it is time to wake up."

The turtle turned onto his shell and moaned. His father continued to stroke his shoulder and then his cheek. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. At first, he looked at the ceiling, then he turned his head and looked at the person who leaned above him. As soon as he realized who it was he flinched away from the touch. His father took his hand back surprisedly. He didn't expect that. His son sat up and looked at his own hands.

"What time is it?" he asked silently.

"It is noon, my son."

"Oh... I missed the morning practice. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry. I thought it would be best if you refresh yourself," his father said gently. The younger nodded and reached out for his mask. His father stood up and waited as Leonardo took his gear on.

"Michelangelo offered to make eggs for you," the giant rat told him as they left the bedroom. The turtle just hummed. Mikey was indeed in the kitchen, waiting for his older brother.

"Heeey, Leo!" Mikey grinned.

"Hey," came the short answer.

"A minute and you can eat it."

"Alright," he said and sat on his seat. A minute later Mikey put the plate in front is his brother. "Thanks," and he began to eat slowly and quietly.

Raphael and Donatello somehow heard the noises and headed into the kitchen.

"_Morning_, Sleeping Beauty," Raph teased but his brother just ignored it.

"Hey."

"Leo, how are you feeling today?" Donnie asked.

"Fine."

"And your shoulder wound? Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

Donnie went silent. He exchanged a look with Raphael and saw that his brother thought the same. Leo's behavior was odd. Still. Donatello tried to think last night that it was because of his wearying week but then he could see that it was about something else. Something else was behind this. Donnie sat in front of Leo and looked at him and just watch him as he was eating. Leonardo felt his eyes on him but didn't dare to lift his head.

"Leo," Donnie spoke when he had enough of the waiting. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

He nodded.

"Then why are acting like this?"

"How?" he asked back without looking up.

"Like we weren't your family," as soon as these words left Donnie's mouth, Leonardo flinched. The purple-clad turtle noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You flinched."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did," Donnie crossed his arms. He started to get annoyed.

"It must be cold, then," Leo replied simply. His genius brother didn't buy this but he didn't say a word.

"It's not cold here," Raphael continued to put pressure on his brother. Leo just shrugged. SHRUGGED! Raphael swore to himself if Leo would do it again he would smack him. "So, what's with you, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Leo swallowed his last morsel.

"You're acting off."

"I'm not. I'm just tired. That's all."

"You slept for almost 12 hours."

"And? Do I have to talk nonstop because of this?" Leo asked angrily which surprised his family. "I'm not in the mood for a chit-chat. I just want to rest, sleep and relax without a million questions." and with that, he stood up and stormed into his room.

"What the heck was that?" Raph asked into the air.

"Dudes, Leo was really angry," Mikey said. "Raph, you hit your record."

"It wasn't my fault!" Raph defended himself.

"Uh-huh."

"Really!"

"I agree with Raph," Donnie spoke. "It's not so easy to make Leo's blood boil. Even Raph needs quite a few minutes for it."

Raph glanced at him but said nothing.

"Shall we go after him?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think so. Let him calm down," Donnie responded.

6 hours later

Leonardo was sitting on his bed. He slept for 6 hours and then he felt he really get a good night's rest. Or afternoon's. It didn't matter. But what happened in the kitchen mattered. He felt guilty for his behavior. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He slowly approached the living room and saw the others. They were watching Bradford's old show. Even Master Splinter, behind their back. Leo cleared his throat and caught the other's attention.

"Hey, Leo! Come, the show is at its beginning," Donnie smiled kindly. Leo shook his head.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked. "Or... it would be better later?"

"No, we aren't busy," Raph switched the TV off.

"Heeeeeeey!" Mikey whined, thereupon his red-clad brother elbowed him.

"What would you like to talk to us about, my son?" Master Splinter sat down next to Donatello.

"About the morning...or the afternoon..., you know," he sighed and tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just tired and... never mind, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry."

The others looked at each other. Finally, Donatello spoke.

"We forgive you."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"But we assume that something was bothering you. Would you tell us?"

"It was nothing," he said quickly. "Really. Just tiredness."

"Alriiiiiight," Donnie narrowed his eyes a little. "If you say so."

"Can we continue the show?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Raph answered and Mikey switched the TV on immediately. "Do you join us, bro?" he looked at Leo but he shook his head.

"No. I'm going to take a shower."

Raph nodded and turned to the TV's direction. Leo walked out of the living room.

"It was Leo-ish," Raphael told the others.

"Yes. But still..." Donnie started.

"I know," Raph replied shortly. Everybody thought the same but then, they were relaxing. They are going to interrogate the blue-clad turtle later. And then, they won't let him go without giving answers.

**A/N: Not so exciting chapter. You have to wait a little more for the answers. :P I hope you won't leave this story.**

**Still, thank you for the reading and reviews. :***

**Let me know what you think about it! ^^ **

**And still, I don't own them. :C **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - The Message**

Two days passed. Leonardo's behavior didn't change. He wasn't angry, he didn't snap at anyone, but he didn't talk either. Or at least, not much. He still declared that he didn't remember anything. He attended to the practices but as soon as they ended, he left the dojo and went into his room. He didn't come out to watch some _Space Heroes_ or Bradford's show. He didn't come out to play video games. He just came out when he needed to use the bathroom or it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. He woke up late, didn't went to meditate with his father. He barely spoke with his brothers, however with his father... Nothing at all, if you don't count the greetings.

Master Splinter was sitting in the dojo, in front of the tremendous tree. He tried to meditate but somehow he couldn't. His thoughts were in a whirl. Plenty of thoughts. His mind didn't want to clear out. He was glad that he got his son back but on the other hand, he was anxious about him. He was unharmed physically. But his soul... Something injured him emotionally, spiritually. He couldn't bear one more day without answers. He had to know what happened to him. He is going to find out. Even if he has to force his son to speak.

In the living room, Raphael and Michelangelo were playing a video game.

"I'm gonna beat you, bro," Mikey said as he concentrated on the game.

"Not in your life," Raph replied and tried to catch up the figure of his youngest brother.

"Is Leo in his room?" Donnie asked suddenly behind their back. Raph jerked and turned around.

"Where else?" his voice was annoyed. He didn't like the fact that his brother locked himself in. Donnie nodded and walked into Leo's room direction.

"Ha! I won! I won!" Mikey shouted and jumped out. He danced around his red-clad brother.

"What? No fair! I was talking to Donnie!"

"This is life, bro," Mikey stuck out his tongue and laughed. Raphael got up and stormed out of the room. Mikey didn't mind. He switched the TV on and began the watch an episode of _Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew._

As Raphael walked by Leo's room he heard Donnie's voice.

"If you would come out, then I would take the stitches out."

"Alright," came the soft answer. Raphael heard the footsteps and stepped back from the door. The entrance opened and his brothers appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," Leo said and forced a little smile on his lips.

"Hey," Raph crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Back in the living world?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and took the road to the lab with Donatello in his tail. They were ready in no time.

"Sooooo," Donnie started. "What's up nowadays?"

"Nothing."

"And?"

"..." he thought for a moment. He knew his brother wouldn't let him go without an answer. "I was thinking about when will we go on a patrol again?"

"The Mighty Mutanimals are patrolling instead of us. After you came home we want to focus on you 24/7. So when you will be ready, we will go."

"I'm ready."

"You're not."

"I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Leo..." Donnie rubbed his temple. "You are not ready until you speak with us."

"Speak about what?" he asked unknowingly.

"About what happened to you."

"I already said; I don't remember."

"Leo, you have to remember something. Even if it's a little piece. Whatever happened to you, it affected you. Your behavior, your answers, the shrugs. You avoid us!" Donnie told him with a hurt expression on his face. "Think about this. I hope you come round in time." he sighed and turned away from his brother. Leo fell his eyes onto the floor. _Donnie is right, but I don't know how to tell them._ He stood up and walked out. Donnie was disappointed. He thought Leonardo would speak finally.

Leonardo was on his way towards his room when he heard his hothead brother's footsteps.

"Leo, we need to talk!" Raph started as he stood next to his brother.

"About...?"

"Ya know exactly what I mean." Raph started to get annoyed. Leo looked at him with wonderingly eyes. He was clueless.

"Do I?"

"Leo!" the red-clad turtle raised his voice. "Don't play the idiot to me!" Leonardo didn't say a word. Raphael felt his blood boil. "I have enough of this! This behavior of yours!"

"Look, I'm not in the mood..."

"Nowadays you never are in the mood," Raph narrowed his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Raph" Leo sighed. "I just had nothing to say or talk about. That's all."

"Yeah, sure..." his brother rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you to tell us what's with you?"

_It would. _

"It's nothing. Can we forget this topic already?" Leo asked a little bit impatiently.

"No, we can't," Raph took a step toward his brother. Only a few inches were between them. "I- we want answers." his voice went lower, softer. "We want to help you. It is obvious that something is wrong and we are worried. Your behavior is distressing. As Donnie would say; it's not good to bottle these things up. It's bad for your health and something like this," he looked at his brother into his blue eyes. He was surprised. He couldn't read from them. "Y' know what I mean."

"I know," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry you had to worry because of my behavior. I didn't mean to cause this. I just wanted a little calm. To be alone a little bit and thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Raph asked with real curiosity.

"About everything," suddenly Leo stepped back from his brother. "You don't have to worry. You can tell the others. I just needed some alone time. I hope you can understand." he smiled kindly and left Raphael alone. Raphael didn't move, he stood there for a little longer. It made sense what Leo said. But still... This strange feeling didn't want to leave him. He tried to believe Leo. He tried to believe that everything was alright. He tried...he really did. But still...

Leonardo picked a book up from his desk and sat onto his bed. As soon as he opened it, a double knock was heard on the door. Leo thought it was Raphael. He sighed. However, to his surprise, the speaker wasn't his brother.

"Leonardo, my son, can I come in?"

The turtle put his book down.

"…Yes," he said finally.

The door slowly opened and the giant rat entered. He walked to his son's bed and sat next to him.

"I heard what you and Raphael were talking about," he started. "I agree with him. If something is troubling you, then you should tell us, my son."

"I told the truth to him," he responded without looking up.

"Is it sure?"

"Yes."

"Leonardo. Please tell me about your problem," the old ninja placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I am your father. You can tell me everything."

_Not this one. How could I...?_

"If you are not sharing us what troubling you, then I can't allow you to go on patrol," his father continued. "Your bafflement would affect the patrol."

"It's nothing, really. Please don't ask me to tell you something that does not even exist!" he said a little bit angrily. He didn't mean to use that tone. But he felt he was going to break. He was going to tell everything to everybody if they wouldn't stop asking. He looked at his father and saw his widened eyes as he stared at him. He regretted that timbre. He just wanted to get free from that conversation. He didn't want to hurt his father. "I'm sorry." he bowed his head shamefacedly. "But I think it would be best if we wouldn't continue this talk." and with that, he stood up and headed toward the door. But before he could step out he heard his repaired T-phone. It lay on his desk. His device indicated a new message. Master Splinter turned to its direction and looked at it wonderingly. Who could it be? Leonardo rushed to his T-phone and picked it up.

"Who it was, my son?" the giant rat asked gently.

"Nobody," he answered but realized it wasn't the best response. "It was Karai," he put it in his belt and walked out of his room. His father watched the scene confusedly. This endeavor was a failure. He should have tried it harder. No... it wouldn't have been good. His son became nervous because of a little pressure. He had no idea what to do.

Leonardo hastened into the bathroom. He unlocked his T-phone and saw the message. He sighed deeply. He can't do it forever. He can't keep this secret from his family forever. He leaned to the door and heard as his father walked by. As soon as the sound of footsteps disappeared, he opened the door. He went back to his bedroom. He lay onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Sometime later he woke up for his T-phone ringing. He knew; he had to go. He growled and sat upon his bed. The lair was quiet. Everybody was sleeping. Perfect time to go out a little. Hopefully a little. He sneaked out of the lair and headed to that tall building in the dark. The stars were almost invisible because of the light of the lamps on the streets. He jumped on the fire-escape with an uncertain feeling. He felt like he was betraying his family. He slowly walked up on the stairs. As he reached the top of it and took his feet on the cold concrete, he could see a figure standing in the middle of it. He remembered this person. This time he wasn't alone.

"Finally!"

**A/N: We are sooo close. **

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :***

**Warning: in the following chapters there will be OCs. I hope it won't be a disadvantage in your eyes. I would like to write the next chapter reaaaallly nice and emotional. So, root for me. I hope you won't leave this story. And I hope you won't be disappointed with the reason why Leo was missing. **

**Let me know what you think about it!^^**

**Still, I don't own them :(**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – What Happened That Night**

_Leonardo took a deep breath. It was a silent night. Almost boring. Almost. Leonardo felt that something was wrong. Strange. Weird._

_He felt it. The strange feeling raced through his body. It was like somebody called him. Somebody similar to him. He sneaked out of the lair. He didn't know where to go, but he just kept running. He was jumping roof to roof. On top of a tall building, he suddenly stopped. It was stronger. He looked around but saw nothing. He didn't move. He felt the presence of someone. The strange feeling vibrated from it. He reached out for one of his katanas. He could smell the scent of the upcoming fight. _

_"Leonardo"_

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in his field of vision. He could see its outline but couldn't figure out what the shell it was. At first, he didn't even respond.

"Leonardo," it called again. Leo grasped the hilt of his katana harder.

"Who is it?" he breathed. The strange form stepped ahead. The faint light illuminated it. It was around 6 feet tall. It has light green skin and something on his back. The visibility wasn't the best but he saw the long weapon hanging on its side. "Answer!" the figure came closer and closer. Leonardo watched the scene with anxious eyes. "I warn you!"_ I sound like Raph. _

"Calm down," it spoke. "I am not your enemy." it was so close then. Leo didn't move, he waited for it to come forward and showed itself totally.

"Who are you, then?" he tried to hide his uncertainty.

"I am your compatriot."

"What do you mean? Are you a mutant?"

"No."

Leonardo looked questioningly. He hadn't the slightest idea of what it was talking about. The figure moved again. One step and another. It was almost out of the dark. Its eyes bright as the faint light reached them. Its eyes looked normal. They weren't completely human eyes, they were bigger a little bit, but not as big as Leonardo's. Far from them. Finally, the light could discover its whole body. As Leonardo too. It looked like a man. His voice was mainly but Leonardo didn't dare to choose a gender to the figure until he saw him. But the most important; he had something hard on his chest and stomach. Leonardo took a step forward him impulsively to have a better look at him. Was it a... plastron? The stranger must have figured the thoughts of Leonardo out. He knocked his plastron with his knuckles and said gently.

"I am a turtle."

Leonardo's eyes grew wide. He could see it; he was indeed a turtle but he couldn't believe it. A turtle? Another turtle? But how?

"But...but you said you weren't mutant," the blue-clad turtle told him uncomprehendingly.

"Indeed," the other turtle answered calmly.

"I don't understand...then, how?"

"The members of our species are like me. We were born as humanoid turtles. Our limbs are just like human limbs. They are not deformed. You can see it with your own eyes. I have five fingers on my hands and on my feet as well. We have our plastrons and shells but they are not so big and thick, as you see. We usually wear clothes but I knew, the turtles on the Earth do not. So I came here like this. But I regretted it," he sighed. "It feels like being naked."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. It was still so strange, so weird.

"I seeee," he said slowly.

"Any questions?" the stranger asked with full of confidence.

"I felt an odd feeling during the whole night. It led me here. What was it?"

"Were you feeling that something similar to you were calling you?"

"Yes."

"The members of our species can feel each other's presence if both of them are old enough. We use it when we are on other planets."

"How old...?"

"Sixteen."

Leo nodded and thought for a moment.

"So, you were sending me something telepathic stuff, weren't you?"

"No, I was not. You felt it intuitively. You were born with it." he explained and waited for the realization. Leonardo felt that the conversation wasn't going in the right direction.

"I don't get it. How could I be born with it?" he didn't know. He really didn't.

"You really do not understand, Leonardo?"

"Anyway, how do you know my name?" he asked avoiding the previous topic. Something told him it would be best if he wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"I know a lot about you. More than you think. And I know that your brothers did not feel what you felt." Leonardo was surprised. How did he know?

"What do you want from me?" Suddenly the smaller turtle felt as the panic started to grow inside him.

"Do not be afraid. I told you; I am not your enemy," his voice was kind, gentle, but still, Leonardo didn't want to stay any longer. "I am your compatriot."

"Yeah, because you are a turtle, like me," Leo said. He hoped it was the only reason why that turtle was searching for him.

"This is not the cause of why I am here." he crossed his arms.

Leonardo didn't dare to ask. He really didn't. But he had to. He didn't want to know the answer but the other side of him wanted it, wanted so badly.

"...then?"

"You are from our species," he said sedately.

"What?!"

"_Our_ species. _Yours_ and mine."

Leonardo's eyes widened for a moment, then they narrowed.

"What the shell is this nonsense?"

"Look, I know this came from nowhere and hard to believe it but you should."

"Why should I? You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"I was originally a pet turtle with my brothers. I became this because of the mutagen ooze of Kraangs. I would be someone's pet if it wouldn't have happened."

"You would not."

"How would you know?!" he asked angrily as he unsheathed his other sword.

"Leonardo, calm yourself!"

"Who sent you after me, huh? Was it the Shredder?"

"The Shredder? Who is it?" he questioned wonderingly.

"Don't play the idiot!" _Ugh, another Raph moment. _

"I do not. I am honest, Leonardo," he sighed as he picked something out from his belt. "I can show you."

"Show what?" his voice wasn't kinder but a little curiosity was discoverable in it.

"The place where you originated from," he lifted his hand and make visible the little thing in it. It was a switch or something like that. "It led the spaceship here."

Leonardo couldn't say a word. He had so many thoughts, so many questions but couldn't tell any of them. His thoughts were in a whirl. He felt like his mind was going to blow up. He didn't know what to believe and what not. It was so confusing. Unintelligible. Incomprehensible. Everything but fine. He didn't know what to think. Who was he? He didn't even know his name but this man knew everything about him. More than he knew about himself. What the shell was going on? It would have been the best if he wouldn't have asked it. He wanted to protest against it. But how? He couldn't think of a good reason. That something whispered to him that he wasn't lying. He felt it in his veins. In his bones. But his mind. It wanted to get away from him and ran home.

"I don't want to see it," he said finally.

"Leonardo. You should come with me."

"No."

"You _have to._"

"Why? I don't care about what you are telling me and that place of yours."

"You have to see your home."

"That's not my home! My home is here! On the Earth! In New York!" he shouted._ It must be a dream. _

"Leonardo," his voice went lower. He knew it would be hard but didn't expect for this stubbornness. "Someone wants to meet you."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving this planet!"

"I will bring you back."

"And should I this believe? I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh," the other turtle realized, he didn't tell his name. "I apologize. Let me introduce myself; my name is Yugar. On _our_ planet, I am the general of _our_ army and a friend of the king."

"Pff, sure."

"I told the truth. I would not lie to you."

"And why not?" he crossed his arms. "Still, you didn't convince me why I should believe you."

"It is not my job to tell you," he replied. "I have to bring you to that someone who will tell you everything."

"Still, I am not convinced."

"Leonardo. You are smarter than that. Do not be so stubborn and listen to me."

The smaller turtle didn't answer. He looked away. Suddenly the other turtle attacked him. Leo dodged it at the last minute. His eyes grew wide. He had to admit; he didn't expect that.

"What the...?" before he could finish a hard push made him fall back. He landed on the fire escape. Leonardo tightened his grasp on his katanas and jumped back to the roof. "I thought you weren't an enemy!"

"I am not! I am doing it in your own good!"

"Back off! I know what is good for me and this is not from them!"

"I apologize but you will come with me. Even if I have to force you."

"Why do you want it so much?" Leonardo lunged at him but the turtle easily avoided it. He was highly skilled. After all, he was a general. He led a whole army. It was palpable for Leonardo. His opponent was stronger than him.

"We had been looking for you for ages. Finally, we found you. Now, I cannot let you go away." with a sudden move Yugar knocked the katanas out from Leonardo's hands. Leonardo didn't have time to come out of his surprise when he felt as a cold needle went into his neck. Leonardo gasped. He couldn't move. Yugar let him fall onto his knees. Leonardo took a deep, frightened breath, a sudden fear smote him.

"Calm down, Leonardo," the other turtle said calmly. "You will not die. This was just tranquilizer."

The blue-clad reptile looked up. Yugar cowered and looked into the younger's eyes. He saw the bewilderment, the disappointment and a lot of question marks in them. Yugar tried to soothe him with a kind look. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to frighten him but he had to show him that place. He had to make him understand the situation. He placed both of his hands on Leonardo's shoulders. Leo tried to draw back but he was too weak for it. He felt as the sleepiness filled his body. His eyes slowly closed down and his body leaned against Yugar's chest. Yugar led the spaceship there with that switch. It arrived in no time. Yugar grabbed the katanas and picked Leonardo up. As he did it, a device fell out from his belt. Its screen broke as it landed on the hard floor. Yugar looked at it. It has a shell. What was it? A phone? He didn't dwell on it so much. He left it there and went with the turtle on his shoulder into the spaceship. He laid him onto a bed and walked to the control board.

Sometime later the spaceship reached the area of their planet. A few minutes later they were going to land. Yugar sighed. He hoped that everything was going to be alright. Before the arrival, he heard as Leonardo moaned. He carefully land the spaceship on the runway. After that, he walked to the other turtle. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand. Yugar understood and turned the lamps off. The faint outside light came in. It was morning on that planet. Leonardo didn't know how much time went by. He slowly sat up. He felt like he had been sleeping for ages. He looked around and saw Yugar. He wanted to shout at him but instead of it, just a whisper came out of his mouth.

"Where I am?"

Yugar pointed to the window with his forefinger. Leonardo looked out. He saw a huge field. The spaceship stood on a hill. After the field there were buildings. One of them was enormous. It was glistening and beautiful. Leonardo stood up and went to the window slowly. He placed his right hand on the glass. He couldn't have enough of the view. Every moment overflowed with new discoveries. He could see them. The turtles. Turtles like Yugar. Turtles walking on the surface during the day. Like humans. It was so unbelievable for the young turtle. He felt the same strange feeling what he felt during the night. But now it wasn't disturbing, it was something else. He couldn't describe it, but it was good. Something new and something old. He felt he could stand by that window forever.

"Leonardo," Yugar said softly.

Leonardo turned to him a bit and turned back to the window. Yugar continued cheerfully.

"Welcome to TurtleLand!"

**A/N: So, no, this chapter isn't what I was talking about or what I was planning to write. But never mind. So, still, root for me :D**

**And no, Leo isn't in love with someone, as you see :D temporarily, or not? :P **

**I hope you won't leave this story, guys~**

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :***

**Let me know what you think about it!^^ Your reviews really make my days happy~**

**Still, I don't own them :( [except for Yugar :P ]**

**U.i: Magyarok? *-* **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Mine?**

Leonardo and Yugar was walking on the long road. Leonardo couldn't think of anything but the view. He just followed Yugar. He hadn't a bad word for him. Probably his mind wasn't clear enough. He could concentrate only on the landscape. In a short time they reached the city. Glorious buildings formed a line. Every moment overflowed with new discoveries. The gorgeous metropolis swept him off his feet.

"What's this place?" Leonardo asked in amazement.

"I told you; it is TurtleLand. The turtles like us live here," Yugar answered.

"This place...it's beautiful"

"Indeed."

"The turtles...they live on the surface!" the young boy smiled.

"Yes. We live here like the humans live on the Earth," Yugar explained. Leonardo nodded. A palace was visible on the end of the road. Suddenly the blue-clad turtle stopped. Yugar turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?"

"You said that I am from this species..." he started.

"Yes, I did."

"And this is why I am here..."

"Yes, it is correct."

"But why only me? What about my brothers? Why didn't you bring them here, too?"

Yugar took a long breath.

"You will know soon," and with that, he walked ahead again. Leonardo wasn't satisfied with the answer but he followed him.

There was a huge wall and a golden, fretty gate. It was around 11' 5" tall. The gate had a pretty arch. Three turtles stood by the gate, wearing greens. At first, they were surprised when they saw the turtles without clothes but they shortly realized who they were. The soldiers were stupefied. They never thought that Yugar would return with Leonardo. They bowed their heads. Leonardo was shocked by this. He didn't except that Yugar was so well-respected. The militants opened the gate and the other two turtles walked in. The newcomer could see an enormous park with a lot of flowers and trees. The palace encircled the park. After the park, there was a door. Above the door, the balcony was visible. Stairs led to it from the two directions. The turtles came to the door and stepped in. A big hall welcomed there. The base was white-beige quadrilled. White vaults completed the hall. After a minute a short, older turtle raced in from nowhere.

"Welcome back, sir!" he made a leg. He was wearing butler clothes.

"Thank you, Vornu! It is good to be here again," Yugar smiled kindly. "His Majesty will be glad."

Vornu looked at Leonardo and a happy smile appeared on his face.

"I cannot believe this," he breathed. "Finally..., after so many years..."

"Yes. There are minutes when I think I am just dreaming."

Leonardo didn't understand this. Why were they so happy to find him, to see him? Why was it so important to bring him here? Why had they been searching for him for ages?

"The whole royal family will be so blessed."

_Royal family? What?_

"The whole folk owe you, sir," Vornu continued. "You made the impossible possible."

"Oh, do not exaggerate this, Vornu," Yugar waved his hand. "I did what I had to do. Besides, a lot of turtles helped me."

Vornu nodded and turned around. He led them into a new room. The huge, brown door slowly opened and they saw the throne room. It was big, bigger than the hall. The base and the vaults were the same here too. On the other side of the room was the throne and the further four golden chairs for the members of the royal family. Four turtles were sitting there. One chair was empty. As the three turtles entered, all of them stood up, their eyes grew wide and let out unbelieving, shaky gasps. Leonardo was surprised... no, he was shocked by their reaction. Was it the royal family? He couldn't believe it. Why did they want to meet him? He was just a turtle. Why became he so important all of a sudden? The female turtle, next to the - supposed – king, took the road in Leonardo's direction. _She must be the queen_, Leonardo thought. The queen's eyes watered as she approached the young turtle. When she was by inches from Leonardo she stopped. Just only for a moment. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Leonardo and hugged him tightly. Leonardo's eyes widened. He didn't move. He didn't dare to. He just...did not know what to do. It was so strange, so... unexpected. After a few seconds, he hugged her back. He didn't understand the reason but he did. As he did, he felt something familiar. A warm feeling filled his heart. The queen was a little bit taller than the young turtle. She didn't want to let him go. She sobbed quietly into his neck. After some minutes, she stepped back and looked into Leonardo's eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and with her thumb stroked it.

"You probably don't know who I am, do you?" she asked in a low voice.

"I assume that you are the queen," Leonardo replied uncertainly. She nodded and let the boy go. Suddenly the king cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.

"We are glad to meet you," he said with a kind, honest smile. "I am Aerglo, the king of TurtleLand. She is my wife, Rona," he held out his arm towards the queen. "The queen of our home," he turned right. "He is my eldest child and son, Oberon," Oberon looked at Leonardo and their eyes met. For a second, Leonardo thought he felt the feeling of what he was feeling when he looked at his brothers. But he brushed this thought off fast. "And my daughter, Venus."

Venus was around 5' 5" tall. She was slim and had gorgeous blue eyes. Oberon was tall, very tall, like Yugar. He was muscular, sporting-goods. And in a way, he looked like Raphael. His green eyes, his head.

"And you must be Leonardo," the king's smile didn't want to vanish. Leonardo nodded. "I couldn't have chosen you a better name," he whispered. The newcomer turtle raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask but the king continued. "Come, we should talk in a more comfortable place." he walked to the young turtle and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Aerglo was the tallest of the turtles. His height reached 6 feet 2 inches. Yugar and Vornu left the throne room and the other five turtles walked into an area that looked like a living room. There was a long, drab sofa with some armchair. In front of a glass table, some kind of TV was. It was just a hologram. The king led Leonardo to the main armchair and made him sit down. Leonardo was surprised. He hadn't the faintest idea of why he was sitting there. He thought it was the seat of the paterfamilias. The four turtles sat in a line on the couch; Aerglo, Rona, Oberon, and Venus.

"Leonardo," the king started. "What did Yugar say to you?"

"He said that this is the place where I was originated from," Leonardo was explaining nervously, while he was playing with his fingers. "And this is my home...He said it. And...somebody wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. This somebody was me."

"Can I ask...why?" Leo looked into his eyes for a moment but the younger looked away quickly. Aerglo took a deep breath. He had been waiting for this moment for ages. And now, this moment arrived but he couldn't say a word. He imagined the scene so many times but then, he didn't know how to start. He looked at his wife. Rona smiled and nodded reassuringly, while she grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know it's unbelievable. I know it will be shocking for you but please, listen to me carefully and hear me out," his eyes were almost begging. Leonardo felt uneasy but didn't say a word. Well, since he was there, he would listen to them. "So..., I don't know how I should say it. I played this scene in my head a lot but now, when I look at you...I'm speechless. I don't want to ruin this moment. But you have the right to know this. We hope you will understand our situation," he took a deep breath again. Leonardo was getting nervous. He wanted to know it already. But on the other hand, he didn't. He was afraid to learn the truth. The king took a huge breath. Again. And again. "Leonardo, you are part of this family," Leo didn't dare to look up. Aerglo looked at his wife for a moment, then looked at Leonardo again. "You are our son."

"Wh-What?" Leo stuttered. His eyes grew wide and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"Leonardo..."

"I-I don't understand," he shook his head in disbelief. "I was a pet turtle. I said it to Yugar too. I-I think you've confused me with someone else."

"You wasn't a pet turtle. By an awful accident, you got in that pet shop..." he explained gently.

"But I don't even look like you!"

"Indeed, because of the mutagen." Aerglo tried to look into the younger's eyes but Leo didn't want to make eye contact. "When the mutagen came into contact with you it changed you as the others were changed by it." Leonardo was still in silence. "In a way, it's good that it happened. If a human would have bought you, then they would have found out who you are. It would have been horrible."

"...What about my brothers?" the young turtle asked quietly with fear in his voice.

"They...uh, they were pet turtles..."

_They were pet turtles and I…wasn't? Then, they are not…not my brothers?_

"Why are you so sure about my origin?"

"We had been searching for you for almost eighteen years. If we wouldn't have been positive about it, Yugar wouldn't have brought you here."

"But...but how did I get to the Earth, to that pet shop, then?"

"As I said, it was an awful accident. My family loved the Solar System and mainly the Earth. My parents thought it was a beautiful planet, full of life and energy. And so am I. We liked to go on a trip to the Earth. Unfortunately, humans would have been shocked by our sight, so we had to hide from them. When Oberon was 3 years old, we took him to the Earth. Your mother was gravid with you then."

_Your mother… Your mother... Mother... my...mother? Mine?_ He couldn't help repeating this word in his head.

"You came earlier, then we expected it," he chuckled a little but his smile vanished soon. "…We couldn't attend to Oberon and some humans saw him..." he took a painful breath as he remembered that day. "During the fleeing, we didn't notice that we left you there. Your egg was so small...we thought we put you in a safe place but when we checked our belongings we didn't find you... When we went back, you disappeared..." the king let a small tear to escape. Finally, Leonardo looked at them. He saw as his 'mother' quietly sobbed, as his 'father' rubbed her arm gently. He also saw his 'brother' remorseful expression on his face and his 'sister' sad eyes. Leonardo didn't want to believe their story but still, he felt sorry for them. He had so many questions but didn't dare to ask any. He didn't want to hurt their feeling with his queries. Aerglo probably found out his thoughts.

"If you have any questions, you can ask them," he said reassuringly.

"I..." Leonardo didn't know how to start.

"Take your time."

"…How did you find me?"

"For a long time, we didn't find anything. A year ago our exploring officers saw humanoid turtles. Including you. We were watching you after that..."

"Di-did you?" Leo asked surprisedly. "I never noticed that!"

"Our members are cautious."

Leonardo sighed. _I should have noticed it! Some ninja I am..._

"How do you know that I am the person who you were looking for?"

"Intuition... I felt it. I think parents can recognize their child."

Leonardo thought for a moment. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation.

"We can do a DNA test if you would like to," he added.

_Maybe I'm not their child. But then, maybe one of my brothers is that. I want to make it sure. _

Leonardo nodded for the offering.

"Alright," Aerglo sighed. He thought he wouldn't just believe everything.

Sometime later they were still sitting in the same room. A doctor took samples from them a lot of minutes ago. The place was silent. Nobody said a word. Leonardo didn't want to talk at all. His thoughts were in a whirl. He didn't know what would happen if he was really their son. He has to leave his family? He has to live there from now on? He didn't know anything about them...and they were his family. His _true_ family. No... he can't leave his earthly family. He can't. He is totally incapable of that.

However, the other four turtles wanted to talk to him. They wanted to listen to him. But they didn't know what would be best? Talk or not talk? Leave him with his thoughts or not?

"So..." suddenly Venus spoke. Leonardo looked at her questioningly. "Do you live only with your... _brothers_?"

Leonardo could hear the weird pronunciation of the 'brothers' word but he ignored it.

"No…," he started but before he could continue, a turtle rushed in.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"What is it?" the king asked nervously as he stood up.

"Mordou! Mordou is here!"

"What is that rotten rat doing here?" Oberon hissed and clenched his fists.

_Rat?_

**A/N: So, yeah, the secret is uncovered. What do you think?**

**I hope you won't leave this story~**

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :***

**You know the disclaimer. **

**Please, let me know your opinion about it!^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Turtles and Rats**

_"So..." suddenly Venus spoke. Leonardo looked at her questioningly. "Do you live only with your... _brothers_?"_

_Leonardo could hear the weird pronunciation of the 'brothers' word but he ignored it. _

_"No," he started but before he could continue, a turtle rushed in. _

_"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" _

_"What is it?" the king asked nervously as he stood up._

_"Mordou! Mordou is here!"_

_"What is that rotten rat doing here?" Oberon hissed and clenched his fists. _

_**Rat?**_

* * *

"Did he attack us?" Aerglo frowned.

"No. He came with only a few soldiers. He would like to discuss with Your Majesty."

"About what?"

"He did not say it."

"Alright. Lead him to the courtroom."

The turtle nodded and rushed out. Aerglo sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm sure he has some sort of ulterior motive!" Oberon said angrily.

"Calm yourself," his father replied. "I'm going to talk to him. Stay here. All of you." and with that, he went out of the room. Oberon huffed, crossed his arms and dropped himself onto the couch.

Leonardo cleared his throat.

"Who is that Mordou?" he asked uncertainly.

"Our worst enemy," Oberon explained while he was trying to calm himself. "That rat thinks he can do anything. He thinks he is the monarch of the Universe. He must have been dropped on his head when he was born and now, he believes he is God. One and only ruler. Pff..."

"Rat?"

"Yes. Filthy, stinking,-"

"Oberon!" the queen raised her voice.

"But it's true!" the boy rampaged.

"You are not helping with this behavior."

"I can't help it. Whenever I hear a rat's name, especially_ his_ name, my blood starts to boil," he sighed. "He's got timing, huh?"

Venus approached Leonardo, leaned close to him and whispered.

"Go easy on him. He's a hothead."

Leonardo couldn't help laughing. The others looked at him questioningly.

"I have a lot of experience with hotheads," he said with a smile.

* * *

Aerglo walked towards the courtroom. He really didn't need this. Finally, he found his lost son, talked to him and that rat appeared and ruined the moment. He stopped in front of the huge door and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open and went in. There was Mordou, sitting in the main chair. In _his_ chair. The rat looked up and a smirk formed on his lips.

"What do you want here?" Aerglo asked coldly.

"I think this is not the way you should treat a guest, don't you think?" he brought up his hands and interlaced his fingers in front of him. His elbows rested on the armrests. The turtle growled.

"Get straight to the point," he hissed.

Mordou looked at him smugly.

"Take a seat, my friend," he pointed to the chair next to him. Mordou wanted _him_, the king, to sit down where he would have looked like he would have been Mordou's dependant. No way. Aerglo walked to the other end of the table, pulled a chair with him and sat in front of him. Mordou expected this. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk and folded them again.

"I heard you have a new family member. Or should I say 'old'?"

Aerglo's eyes widened. How did he...?

"Don't be so surprised, Aerglo. Our intelligence specialists are incredible good," he smirked.

Aerglo clenched his fists under the table and glared at the rat.

"Why don't you introduce him to me?"

"Why should I?"

"He should know the most popular king of the Universe," he lifted his head a little. "Don't you think, my friend?"

_Most popular...my a-_

"Aerglo?"

"I don't think this is the reason why you are here."

"You're right. As always," his smug smile didn't want to vanish. "I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" Aerglo asked in disbelief. _It must be a trap!_

"Your army clears the way to Cogolia for us and I sign the contract."

"Cogolia is our ally. We won't betray them."

"Then, I think there is no point in keeping the peace."

"You want to go to war with me?" the turtle asked as he stood up. The rat was still sitting calmly.

"The armistice is useless if there is nothing in it for me."

"How can you...? We have agreed!" he raised his voice. He was furious. Very furious.

"Oh, oops!" he covered his mouth with a shammed surprise and stood up. He slowly approached the turtle. When he was by inches from him, he spoke. "I give you time to think over."

Aerglo huffed.

"I'm trying to be kind," he said and laid his hand on his heart. Aerglo looked at him, into his jet-black eyes but he couldn't see any emotions. Mordou raised an eyebrow, then he leaned to his ear slit. "Well, you didn't listen to your father; 'Never trust in a rat'," he whispered. Mordou knew how to make somebody's blood boil. Aerglo took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to so bad! But he couldn't do it. He was the king! He had to control himself. He placed his fists on the table and leaned forward. "I will wait for your answer until the day after tomorrow." the rat walked out slowly, confidently and left the mad turtle behind.

Mordou met one of his soldiers in the hall.

"Well?"

"The throne room was silent," the soldier reported. Mordou nodded and went to the exit. As he opened the door a little, he heard familiar voices.

"It was a wonderful day," Vornu sighed.

"Yes, it was. Unfortunately, Mordou spoiled it," Yugar replied. "His Majesty and his family didn't need that. It should have been a peaceful day. I mean, the information about Leonardo's origin would have been enough for him."

Vornu opened his mouth to agree with Yugar but somebody interrupted him.

"So, you are the one, who found the young _prince_," Mordou said behind their back. The turtles looked around briefly. Vornu's eyes widened but Yugar just glared at him.

"Yes. And?" Yugar asked coldly.

"Oh, nothing, just asking" he smirked, then walked away.

_What was that?_ Yugar thought. He watched with a huge suspicion as the rat approached his spaceship with his soldiers. As they left the atmosphere, Yugar turned around and marched into the courtroom.

"Your Majesty! What happened?"

Aerglo took an upright position and answered slowly:

"Prepare for war."

* * *

"War?!" Oberon jumped up from the couch. "But we agreed with them! Those traitors!"

"Is it sure? Can't we do something against it?" Venus asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Aerglo sighed. "Mordou wants Cogolia."

"We should have known better," Oberon buried his head into his hands for a minute and growled. "Never trust in a rat. It should be a law!"

"What are we going to do?" Rona asked quietly. Aerglo put his arm around her shoulders.

"We have two days to figure it out. Until then, we will prepare for the worst."

"Uhm..." Leonardo started uncertainly. He came near to Oberon slowly. "You said; 'Never trust in a rat.' Why?"

"It's an old story," Aerglo replied instead of Oberon. "The two species have had their differences since the day our ancestors met each other. But we can say, those years were peaceful. But one day, when my grandfather was the king, and Cogolia was just an alliance and not a planet, a war broke out. Cogolia was the Owls' and the Polecats' alliance."

"Owls and Polecats? In an alliance? Intriguing..."

"Both of them hated the rats, so they teamed up against them," Aerglo explained. "The rats stole from them, ruined their events. But the most important, they kidnapped members and they did experiments on them. Those weren't serious experiments but it hit a nerve and became the cause of the war. In the beginning, the battles were little. They were warnings, not real fights. But after a few weeks, the rats asked the Triceratons' help-"

"Triceratons?!" Leonardo interrupted him, taken aback.

"Do you know them?" Oberon asked surprisedly.

"They attacked the Earth a few months ago."

"Oh.. I remember. But they went away quickly, didn't they?"

"Ahh, I also could tell you a long story about it..." Leonardo sighed. "But I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"So..., with the Triceratons' help, the actual war began. They decimated Cogolia's army and the civilians as well. Cogolia asked us to help them. We lost a lot of members, too. Including my grandfather. The whole took almost a year..."

"The second war was around 25 years ago," Oberon took over. "After the first one, the Polecats' planet became...uh, uninhabitable, and their population drastically reduced, so the Owls offered them their planet to live together on it. The planet got a new name, Cogolia. The Rats were mad at us because we helped Cogolia. They thought we betrayed them. We didn't have any alliance and stuff, so our species didn't understand their anger. My grandfather tried to discuss it with Mordou's father. That rat said that everything was alright, they forgave us and stuff. We believed them. And one day they just attacked us!" he threw his arms up in rage. "They killed a lot of Turtles. All of our grandparents. The army, the civilians... Even Cogolia tried to help us, but they were too weak. It was another severe blow for them..." he sighed deeply. "Never trust in a rat. _Never_."

"After that, we became Cogolia's ally. We protect each other. The Rats, especially since Mordou is the king, wants Cogolia. They have a lot of hate inside them. I agreed with Mordou to keep the peace between us. But he never signed the peace treaty. Mordou didn't seem to be a warlike person. He was never an honorable rat but I thought he didn't want a new war either. But I was wrong. I was a fool to trust him, to trust in a _rat_."

Leonardo was shocked. He looked at the turtles with horrified eyes. He was waiting for something good. Something good about the rats. But he couldn't hear any. _How should I tell them, after that? How? _

"I apologize," Aerglo said gently as he saw the young turtle's face. "We told you too much too quickly."

"Yeah..." Leo answered quietly. "There's a lot to process."

_They hate the rats so much... How? How will I tell them that my father is a...rat?_

**A/N: It was a little shorter chapter. I think there were a lot of 'storytimes'. I guess a little action should come in the near future. **

**I hope you won't leave this story~**

**Thank you so much for those kind words! Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :* **

**Disclaimer is the same. **

**Please, let me know your opinion about it!^^**

**P.S.: Last time I forgot to write the following: I had the same thought about the 'intro to a carnival' after I've read the last part again xd. And yeah, I l learned how to make that line break. :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Siblings**

The night seemed really long for Leonardo. He got a nice room. It was bigger than the earthly one. There was a huge bed close to the wall. It was the only thing in that room as Leonardo thought. Sleep did not come that night. His mind was full of thoughts and they didn't let him rest. Those stories were too much for him. It wasn't a whole day and still, he got a lot of information. He learned that he wasn't a pet turtle. He had another family. His first family. Or... he didn't know, which one was the first. Which one was his true family? He had been living with his brothers and his father since his hatchling. But in fact, those turtles weren't his brothers. He had other siblings. Another father. And a mother. He never had a mother. He had no idea what it's like when you have a mother. A real mother. Master Splinter was their father and mother in one person. And on the other hand, there were those Rats. The relationship between the Turtles and the Rats wasn't the best, to say the least. He just met them, he didn't want to ruin it. Although he wasn't so sure that he was their son or not, somehow he felt, that he couldn't just tell them the truth about his earthly father. Somehow it was good to be around them. He was the center of attention. He had to admit; he enjoyed it. Even if he had doubts, he enjoyed it. Make no mistake, he loved his earthly family, and he knew that they loved him too, but it was something new, something interesting, something impressive. A strong feeling came up from the deep. This feeling was warm, calming. Just like he was born with it. Somehow this feeling didn't seem new. It was somewhere in the deep, locked up. And then, as he saw his so-called home, it broke the cage and coursed through his body.

He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes rested but his mind didn't. He saw as the faint light of the early dawn came in and filled the room with a little life. Leonardo sat up and looked around. He noticed a box in the corner. _Hmm, I didn't see it yesterday_. He stood up from the bed and approached it. It was slightly covered with dust. He opened it carefully. As his curious eyes looked inside, he saw a book. It wasn't so thick but it wasn't thin either. He opened it and turned the pages cautiously. There were photos of his family. Those pictures were old. He saw Aerglo, Rona, and Oberon on them. Oberon was very little. Under the images, there were little explanations. There was a picture where Oberon was holding two little white socks. He was smiling to ear to ear.

_"Oberon is looking forward to being a big brother."_

He looked at another one. Rona's left arm was slipped through another woman's. They were smiling and holding a lot of shopping bags.

_"We bought a lot of blue baby stuff. Maybe I made a mistake, but somehow I can feel that it will be a boy!"_

The third photo showed Aerglo. He was sleeping on a stack of books.

_"Daddy acts like it will be our first child. He is very nervous. Adorable."_

Under that, there was visible less beautiful handwriting.

_"New child, new challenge. _

_Hey, my child, if you will read and see it in the future: I hope I became a good father of yours."_

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to see those photos and writings. He closed the photo album. He squeezed it with his hands and bowed his head. His chin almost touched his plastron. He felt as a lonely tear rolled down his face.

_Knock, knock. _

"Hey, can I come in?" Oberon asked as he opened the door an inch. Leonardo wiped his face quickly and turned his head toward him.

"Sure."

"So, you found it," he stated as he walked towards him slowly.

"Yeah..."

Oberon cowered next to Leo and looked at the book.

"Oh, I haven't seen this in a long time," he took it from Leonardo's hands and opened it. "Did you look into it?"

"Yes, a little," he answered in a faint voice.

"You could see my little, cute face," Oberon smirked. Leonardo laughed a bit.

"You were so obsessed with those white socks," Leo said as he saw the picture again. Oberon smiled at him.

"We still have those."

"Really?" Leo asked surprisedly. Oberon nodded, put the book back in the box and stood up with it.

"Follow me."

* * *

They entered a huge storage room. It was filled with a lot of boxes. Oberon put the box down.

"I forgot this box there. I carried the others here."

"Were they in that room?"

"Yes. Since that day...you know," Oberon started sadly. "That room would have been your room. But the room remained empty. Mom and Dad put all of your things in your room."

"That's a lot of stuff."

"Yes," he chuckled. "Mom loves the baby stuff. I had millions of them too. And we got a lot of presents from others."

"I see," Leo replied and thought for a moment. For a long moment... Oberon saw his thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" his head snapped up.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?"

"Oh, nothing." Oberon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Leonardo knew that he had to speak. "Just...ah, stupidity..."

"Ask it and I will be the judge of it."

"You also think that I am the one who you were looking for?" he asked uncertainly and looked away.

"I have no doubt about it," he replied confidently.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just feel it."

"That's all?"

"And I trust Dad. You know, when Mom was pregnant with you, they didn't know what would be your name. They thought of the Saros, Orion, Nash, Sirius, Perseus, and they also thought of Leo."

"Leo?" the younger asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. My parents and my grandparents loved the names what were originated from planets', stars', galaxies' names. And the Leo is the name of a constellation containing clusters of shiny stars. But I think you know that." Leo nodded and Oberon continued. "Aerglo, Venus, and Oberon are also names like that" the older crossed his arms. "And about your baby stuff. Almost all of them are blue. Yes, Mom and Dad thought that you would be a boy, but it wasn't the only reason. I had stuff from every color but you didn't. Somehow they thought it would suit you very well," Oberon wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders. "So, when we saw you on a video, and we saw your blue mask and learned that your name is Leonardo, Dad said it was the hand of fate."

Oberon walked to a box and took something out. He showed it up and Leonardo looked at it. There were those white socks from the photo. Oberon went to him and gave them to him. He stroked them with his thumbs and a strange tingling raced through his body.

"This is one of the few which is not blue," Oberon chuckled and looked at the shorter turtle. Leonardo looked up and a warm smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Leonardo was sitting in the kitchen. There were beautiful white kitchen cupboards with a table and six chairs. The turtle was still holding those socks. He couldn't see anywhere but those socks. It was an old fabric but looked like a new one, because nobody used it.

Oberon had to go somewhere, so he left alone. He didn't know where the others were. Suddenly he heard as footsteps were approaching the kitchen.

"Hey," a cheerful, feminine voice greeted him. Leonardo looked up and saw Venus. She took a seat in front of him.

"Hey," Leo returned the favor with a small smile. Venus noticed what Leo was holding and took her left arm out.

"I haven't seen it since...I don't know. For ages," she took the socks from Leo and stroked them. "Oberon gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"You know..." she looked into his eyes. "You're here but still...it's so unbelievable."

"Yeah...I know this feeling. I'm here and learned a lot of information. I know it's the reality but I feel like I would be in a dream. Like I could wake up from it at any minute." he sighed.

"I can understand. But I'm glad you're here. Finally, our family can be completed with you."

"I..." he didn't know what to say. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't leave his earthly family. _They must be worrying_, he thought. "I don't know how long I'll be here..."

"You miss them, don't you?" Venus knew Leonardo wouldn't just leave his other family behind.

"Of course." he thought for a moment and after that, he continued." This whole situation is...weird. But the weirdest that I can't tell them. I can't discuss it with them. I...I don't know how I will tell them. I don't know what's going to happen..."

"Leo...we won't force you to stay here. Yes, we would be glad if you would, but we know that you have strong feelings towards them. You grow up with them. As brothers. We don't want to separate you, we just want to be a part of your life," Venus took Leonardo's hands and squeezed them.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me," his warm smile was greeted with her one. Suddenly Venus remembered something.

"Um, Leo?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"You said your brothers weren't the only ones who you live with."

Leonardo looked away and rubbed his nape.

"Yes, I did," he answered longingly. He was getting nervous.

"Who were you talking about?"

"Ah..uh, er... you know..." he started and looked at anything but Venus. He knew he had to finish his sentence. "Somebody bought us in the pet shop and..." he couldn't tell her the truth! "after the mutation he raised us up."

"A human?" the girl asked surprisedly.

_He was human._

"...Yes."

"And he wasn't mutated?"

_He was and he became a RAT!_

"...No."

"How?"

_Nohow. Nowise. _

"Uh, he was lucky."

"You were lucky too. He raised you after the whole incident."

"Yes. He's a good person," Leo smiled a little as he thought about his father.

"Do you want to go after our dear brother?" Venus stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"But he's busy, isn't he?" Leo asked confused.

"Yes, but I think he has a little time for his siblings," Venus winked at Leo, grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet. They walked out of the kitchen and left the socks behind.

* * *

"What 'cha doin'?" Venus jumped on his brother back from nowhere. Oberon got scared a little but he managed to hold his sister.

"I'm trying to do my job here," he said in an unpleasing voice.

"Oh, come on! We're here for a little 'siblings time'!"

"_We_? Is Leo here too?" he asked and turned around to see Leonardo. He smiled at him and let his sister go. "Hey, again."

"Hey...again."

Oberon looked at Venus with questioning eyes. "What kind of _siblings time_ did you think of?"

"I dunno. I didn't figure it out yet. Any ideas?"

"I have no much time. A little walk?"

"No way. That's boring."

"Do you have a better idea?" Oberon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited for an answer. Venus thought for a moment.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Any ideas?"

"Err..." his mind was empty. What could be good? What...? He had no idea. Absolutely nothing. "The walk sounds good to me."

"Leooo"

"I don't know this planet very well. You can show me around."

"Alright," Venus gave up. "But next time, we have to do something cool."

"Sure, we will. Now, let's go!" Oberon demanded and headed forward.

After a few minutes, the girl spoke. "Do you have a lot of things to do today?"

"Not so much as last week."

"Om, what is that job?" Leo asked.

"I'm the crown prince. I have some duty and things to do. It's part of prepping me to be the king."

'Crown prince'. 'To be the king'. Leonardo knew he was the part of the royal family, but he didn't realize that he was a prince too! His biological father was the king! The ruler of the whole planet. His mother was the queen. His older brother was the crown prince. He was going to be the king. The next king! And his sister was a princess. His mind just got that at that moment. It was so unbelievable.

"Leo?" Venus waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh," he woke up from his surprise. "It's just so strange to be in a royal family."

"Yes, it's not an ordinary situation. But you will get used to it," Oberon reassured him with a kind smile.

* * *

Oberon and Venus were glad to have a little talk with their lost brother. After the walk, Oberon went back to his job and Venus headed into the kitchen. She and her mother were making dinner. They have a cook, but they wanted it themselves. This dinner was going to be perfect for the completed family.

Aerglo was discussing with his counselors about the soon-to-be war and the possible ways to avoid it. But somehow, they were no closer to finding the solution.

Leonardo decided to stay out a little longer. After a time the light began to fail. He wasn't far from the palace. The evening began to grow cold. It wasn't freezing but a person would miss a pullover. Leo missed it too, so he resolved to go back. He turned around and headed towards the palace.

"Where are you going, _my prince_?" a deep voice asked. Leo turned towards the voice's direction and saw the speaker. Leonardo froze. It was a rat. But not just a rat! It was... Master Splinter? No, it couldn't be. Leonardo brushed this thought off fast. Or at least, he was trying. But that rat... He looked like his sensei, his father. That rat was around at his height. His face was almost like his. Almost! Finally, he could see some differences. He hadn't that long beard, just a little one. And his eyes were jet-black. The look in those eyes was coldly detached, sullen, as it were utterly remote. It weighed upon Leonardo.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked uneasily. He knew, meeting with a rat on that planet, was not good. Not at all.

"Didn't your father tell you about me?" he asked with a feigned hurt emotion. "I'm Mordou, the king of Ratopia."

Leonardo's eyes grew wide. It was indeed wrong. Very wrong.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I see, you got your father's bad manners," Mordou was tutting disapprovingly. Leonardo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I think, we need to have a little chat."

"About what?"

"About the war."

"Why should we talk about the war?"

Mordou tilted his head a little and smirked. "Your father doesn't seem to accept my offer. Maybe he needs a little help."

Leonardo's eyebrows gathered.

"What do you mean?" Leo was confused.

"You could help him," Mordou started to approach the turtle. Leo didn't know what to do. Run? No, his legs just didn't move. Attack? No, he had no weapon. Then, what? "We could help him. Together."

"What?"

"I'm doing it for your father's sake. He doesn't need this war. You can see that, can't you?"

Yes, he could.

"Believe me. You and I could help him," he was by inches from Leo. He took another step and leaned down to the boy's ear slit and whispered. "Trust me."

_'Never trust in a rat!'_ Leonardo remembered Aerglo's and Oberon's words.

"You are smart, Leonardo," his poisoned words were attacking his mind. "Trust me."

_'Never trust in a rat! Never!'_

"No!" Leo shouted suddenly and tried to step back from him but Mordou dragged him back, grabbing his shoulder and pressed a wet fabric on his mouth. Leonardo tried to fight against it but it was useless. His mind and body were getting sleepy. Everything became hazy. He felt as his muscles relaxed and his whole body went limp. Mordou caught him and lift him up. He carried the body on his shoulder out of the city.

"Trust me..."

**A/N: Longest chapter ever! I thought it was shorter. **

**Still, I hope you won't leave this story~**

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :***

**Reviews are always welcomed!**

**You know the disclaimer.**

**Please, let me know your opinion about it!^^ **

**See you later~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – One sentence**

"Dinner is ready!" Rona shouted happily, while Venus was preparing the table. Oberon and Aerglo arrived in no time and sat by the table.

"Hmm, something smells good," Aerglo rubbed his hands together.

"Where is Leo?" Venus asked wonderingly.

"He went outside a little bit," Oberon answered.

"When?"

"Around an hour and a half ago."

"And he's still outside? It's getting cold," Rona said worriedly and looked at her son. "Would you look for him?"

"Of course," Oberon stood up and left the kitchen. He went out of the palace and walked around the park. When he didn't find anything, he headed towards the gate. One of the soldiers opened it as he saw the crown prince.

"Good evening, my Crown Prince!" he greeted him.

"Good evening. Did you see my brother a short time ago?"

"Yes, my Crown Prince! He went outside for a walk an hour and a half ago."

"And you left him alone?" Oberon asked a little bit angrily.

"He wanted to be alone..." the soldier tried to protect himself but it fell on deaf ears.

"You should have followed him! He can't be totally alone! Who knows when danger lurks nearby!" he rushed out and two soldiers followed him.

"Leo! The dinner is ready!" he called out for him. But there was no reply. "Leo! Where are you?"

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. It was hard, at first, because of the light, but his eyes were used to it soon. Everything was blurry for some moments. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was tied to a chair. He looked around and found himself in a huge, rectangular room. The walls were dark gray and there were a lot of metal drawers. He was in the middle of the room. To his right, a desk stood with a chair. To the desk's right, two big windows were. Leonardo saw the other elevated buildings. His floor was above all others. The dark structures looked scary. The thick fog weighed on them. The light could hardly break through it. Leonardo looked back at the chair. He saw its back. The chair slowly turned around and Mordou was visible, sitting on it.

"Good morning, _my prince_," he smirked and lifted his head up a little. Leo narrowed his eyes. "Welcome to my office."

"Is it...?"

"Ratopia? Yes, it is. Nice, isn't it?"

"Uh..."

"I take it as a yes," he sighed. "Well, we should start our discussion."

* * *

"Did anybody find anything?" Oberon asked in the conference call.

"No," came the sad, harmonious answer. Oberon sighed in disappointment. He went back to that field where he had gone, according to the soldiers. The sun was coming up and the faint light reached the sleepy field. Oberon saw nothing there, just the trees, bushes, flowers, and the endless grass. He growled as he took his head between his hands for a minute. He couldn't believe it. He had lost his brother and after so many years, he had just met him and then, he lost him again. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? To him? Why? He didn't know. He just didn't. Why did fate let this happen? If there were a God, why didn't he help them? What did they do to deserve this? He was so lost in his thoughts to notice his incoming call. The caller had to call him again. Finally, Oberon heard the ringtone and he picked the phone up.

"Come in immediately!" he heard his father short order and the line went dead. Oberon didn't understand the reason but he didn't hesitate and went in.

As he entered the living room he saw his family sitting on the couch in a row. Aerglo looked up.

"Sit down," his voice was strict and somehow worried. Oberon knew this wouldn't be good news. He sat down and looked at the TV which was in front of them. Aerglo switched it on and suddenly a familiar figure appeared on it.

"Ahh, good. That means you got my message," Mordou spoke calmly as he was sitting on his swivel chair. Aerglo clenched his fists and in a dangerous tone, he asked.

"Where is my son?"

"I invited him for a cup of tea," he smirked again and picked up the remote control and press a button. The turtles' screen jumped into two and on the other half, Leonardo became visible. They gasped when they saw him strapped to a chair. To their relief, he looked unharmed. "Leonardo, look up." the boy did it and his eyes widened when he recognized his family. He looked away. He felt ashamed. He was embarrassed. In his mind, he hit himself to let the enemy capture him. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be a ninja! And he couldn't protect himself. He disgraced his family. What kind of prince was he? What kind of ninja? Brother? Son? He shouldn't have let this happen. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"...Leonardo, are you okay?" Aerglo asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Leo replied reassuringly. His father gritted his teeth and turned to Mordou.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"Oh, nothing," he waved with his hand. "I _want_ to do nothing, but maybe I _have to_."

"What are you implying?" the anger grow inside him.

"Your precious son and I thought it would be easier for you to decide about my offer if he would visit my home."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Oberon narrowed his eyes as he threatened the enemy.

"It depends on yourselves. At that moment you accept my offer, I send him back."

The tension was cuttable. For a minute, nobody said a word. Mordou leaned back in his chair. He was certain about the fact that he was going to win. The creaking sound of the chair filled the room. Aerglo buried his face in his hands. It was a hard decision. Who should he betray? His ally or his son? His old ally, who had suffered a lot or his lost son, who returned to him a day ago? He had to make that decision. No matter what, he had to protect his family. Even if it meant to betray his friends. It was a painful resolution but there was no other option. He couldn't lose his son. He couldn't survive it again.

"Alright," he sighed and squeezed his eyelids. He had to say it. He had to accept the offer. "I acc-"

"Wait!" suddenly Leo interrupted him. "Don't do this!"

"What?" Mordou asked surprisedly as he turned to him. His family was surprised too.

"We won't accept your ridiculous offer," he stated confidently.

"I think you are not in the position to decide this," Mordou looked into his eyes. His smirk wasn't there. Instead of it, there was a nonbeliever expression with an unamused one.

"I think I am in the position to decide it. _My_ life depends on it."

"So, you want to give up your life for some _friends_ you don't even know. Am I right?" the rat didn't want to believe this. Was this turtle about to sacrifice himself? For Cogolia? He had never met them. He had learned about them a day ago. It was...unbelievable but at the same time, impressive.

"Not exactly," he replied. Mordou lifted his head. It was getting interesting to him. "What about a duel?"

"A duel?" Mordou raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to fight with me?"

Leonardo didn't answer it. Instead of it, he made the offer. "If I win, you will leave Cogolia and TurtleLand alone. If you won, you can kill me."

"What?! No way!" Oberon shouted immediately. He knew his brother was a good fighter but he also knew that Mordou was way stronger than him.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Mordou's smirk returned as he thought about his future victory. He turned back to the camera. "In this case, we have to continue this talk a little later, my friend," he looked at Aerglo.

"No. This talk should be between only us. Leave him out of it!" the angry father growled.

"I can't. He wanted to join," he picked the remote control in his hand. "See you later, my friend," and with that, he pressed a button and the screen went black. When the turtles saw the black, blank screen, for a minute they couldn't say a word. Neither move.

"We can't let this happen!" suddenly Oberon jumped up.

"We won't," Aerglo stood up and walked out with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

"So, how do you plan to defeat me, _my prince_?" Mordou asked as he cut the ropes.

"First of all, can I get swords?" Leonardo rubbed his wrists.

"Of course," the rat straightened up and walked one of the drawers. He opened it and took out four swords. Two for the turtle, two for himself. He walked back and handed it to him. The turtle took them and watched them in amazement. They weren't like his good swords but they were okay. Mordou walked away and gave some space to the turtle. There were some feet between them. Mordou grasped the hilt of his swords. Leonardo did the same and he thought for a moment. How did he plan to defeat him? He had no idea. Usually, he had a plan but then he didn't know what to do. Fight, it was obvious. But did he have enough strength to win? Mordou looked incredibly like Master Splinter. If he was half as good fighter as his sensei, then he was in trouble. In big trouble. Mordou stood so confidently. He was certain about the turtle's defeat. Leonardo knew that it would be a hard task. He knew, he was the underdog. A sudden fear raced through his body. He remembered the first time when he had felt it. When he first saw the Shredder. He was afraid to face Mordou. He didn't know why. He just...feared for his life. There was nobody to save him this time.

"You may start it," Mordou spoke in a stoical voice. Leonardo didn't hesitate, he ran towards him and swung his sword. The rat avoided it and with a sudden kick made the turtle fly across the room. _He's strong. Strong and fast_, Leonardo thought as he rose to his feet. Mordou immediately attacked him, Leo blocked it at the last minute. Mordou pushed his swords harder. Leonardo couldn't move. The block took all his strength. His arms were shaking as he tried to keep the weapons away from his face. _Very strong_. He had to move somewhere, he had to! Suddenly Leonardo threw himself on the ground and kicked the rat's left foot. That one buckled his knee but failed to drop him. Leo rolled over and jumped up. He was behind the rat. He raised his swords.

_Poof!_

Fire. His eyes were burning. His vision went blurry as tears filled his eyes. Blinding powder. It was the third time to get this into his face. He was a fool thinking that only Karai used it. The turtle dropped his swords and started rubbing his eyes as a few coughs left his mouth. He didn't have time to recover, the rat kicked him in the chest. Leonardo staggered backward until his shell met with the desk. Mordou approached the turtle slowly. When he was by inches from him, he lifted his sword. Leonardo could see his shape and started looking for something that he could use as a weapon. He felt something thick, hard, like a book. The boy gripped it and threw it at the rat. The book was cut in half and the pages landed all over the place. Mordou immediately grabbed Leonardo's shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"Nice trick," Mordou said as he turned the turtle onto his shell. Leonardo's vision began to clear. The first thing he saw was the familiar smirk. "It has been an honor hosting you in my home, _my prince_," he placed his hands on the younger's throat. "What a pity you have to go," he raised his other hand with the sword. Mordou looked into the turtle's eyes with a determined expression. Leonardo tried to hide it but the rat saw the fear in those blue eyes. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did you think? You idiot! Oh, God... I'm really gonna die..._ Leonardo looked at the sword. It was shiny. And soon, it would be bloody. It would be covered with his own blood. _This is really my end_, he thought as he saw as the sword moved towards him. Mordou brought the sword down and...

"Your Highness!" a soldier shouted as he stormed in. Because of it, Mordou's arm moved and he struck the sword next to the turtle's head in the ground.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"The Turtles attacked us!"

"What?! The whole army?" he stood up walked to him.

"No, just some soldier."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Kill them!" he said sharply.

"But they are already in the building! They caught us by surprise! They are heading here! And their king is here too..."

Leonardo couldn't believe his ears. Did Aerglo come to save him?

"I should have known," Mordou growled. "I should have ordered particular attention."

Meanwhile, Leonardo scrambled to his feet and went to the sword which was lying nearby. He picked it up and grasped its hilt. At that moment, the fear left his body. He was full of confidence. There was no way to die now! Everything was going to be alright. He knew it. Finally, it wasn't him who was the underdog. It was Mordou. Even if it was all thanks to his family. To the Turtles. To his...folk.

"Call everyone!" Mordou commanded. The soldier ran out and Mordou turned around. "Don't think I will let you escape!"

"We will see about that," and with that, he ran towards the rat.

* * *

"This way!" Oberon said to the others. They were marching towards Mordou's office. A few feet and they would save Leonardo. Just a few feet. He noticed the door and immediately broke in. He saw Leonardo's and Mordou's fight and rushed to join them. He pushed his brother out of the way and took his place. As he did it, a dozen rat soldiers ran in and attacked the turtle soldiers. The metals crashed against each other. As Leonardo knocked a rat out, he saw a paper on the ground next to the desk. He cowered and picked it up. It was little and only one sentence was on it.

_"We can't wait to see you again! S."_

What was it? Was it Mordou's? Did he have a family or what? Or-

_Slash!_

Leo winced in pain. He felt as the blood started oozing from a long gash on his shoulder. Before the clumsy soldier could strike again, Leonardo turned around and kicked his legs out from under him. The rat fell back, hit his head to the ground and blacked out.

"Leo!" Oberon rushed to him and helped him up. Leonardo dropped the paper. _Wait, Oberon? He wasn't fighting with Mordou...?_ He looked to his right and saw Aerglo and Mordou fighting. He looked around. He was shocked when he saw that all rats were down. Expect one. Some turtle soldiers were unconscious too, some of them were injured but nobody was dead or dying. It was good. But he was worried about his father. He didn't know his skills. He didn't know he was better than Mordou or not. He just hoped he was. Leonardo cowered again to pick up his sword, while Oberon helped the others. Leonardo stood up and approached the two men. He stopped. He was a few feet away from them. He watched as his father knocked one sword out of Mordou's hand. The rat growled and attacked with more power. Aerglo had to step back some but he didn't become the loser. He was determined, self-confident. Yes, Mordou was good but Aerglo was better. Both of them knew that. But that didn't mean that Mordou was a pushover. It wasn't easy to beat him. He was stubborn, sly, tactician. But then, he felt as the tiredness filled his body. He hadn't slept at night. He had planned this day, he had captured Leonardo, he had kept an eye on him there, then the fight... He didn't know when he slept a good. But he couldn't think about that then. His life was in danger. His soldiers were down. He was alone. All alone. Suddenly his other swords flew out of his hand and his body was pushed against the desk. He looked up and saw as Aerglo raised his sword._ So...this is how Leonardo felt..._, he thought. The turtle brought the sword down. Mordou closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. He heard a 'crash' sound and opened his eyes...but what he saw...he couldn't believe it. Leonardo was standing in front of him blocking his father's sword.

"Leonardo! What are you doing?" Aerglo spoke surprisedly.

"Don't kill him! Don't sink to his level!" the younger said desperately. "Please!"

Aerglo didn't understand why Leonardo was acting that way. It was a good chance to protect TurtleLand and Cogolia. To keep the peace. To finish the Rats' craze. But he could also see his son's point. He stepped back and dropped the sword. He turned around to the turtle soldiers.

"Retreat!" he shouted. He sent Leonardo to his brother. After that, he turned back to Mordou. "Forget to get Cogolia! And one more stunk like this and I'm going to kill you," he hissed and left the rat behind. Mordou was speechless. He had always had some witty comeback for these situations, but then he couldn't say a word. What happened to him?

* * *

On the way back, the whole spaceship was silent. The three doctors treated the injured soldiers and Leonardo. When they reached the planet, Oberon walked to his brother and looked at his injury.

"It's not that bad. It will heal soon," he said reassuringly. Leonardo nodded.

The silence broke when the three turtles entered the living room.

"What were you thinking?!" Aerglo yelled at Leo. Leonardo was surprised, he didn't expect an outburst from his father. "Huh? You wanted to die? To get yourself killed? What was that idiotic idea about the duel? Did you really think that you could have defeated him?" Leonardo didn't reply. "Answer!" both of his sons jumped a little.

"N-no, I didn't," he said quietly.

"Then?"

"I-I just wanted to help. I thought it would have bad consequences if they would attack TurtleLand and Cogolia."

"And what about your death?" Aerglo sighed painfully. "Do you think it wouldn't have been a bad consequence?"

"No..." the boy looked down and began to play with his fingers. "I just thought that peace was the most important."

"No. Always safety. Safety is the most important. The peace is important too but what would be the good of living if you lose your members, your beloved ones?"

"But the safety depends on peace, isn't it?" Leo asked confused.

"The safety is not just physical well-being," Aerglo explained in a calmer voice. "It's about your soul too. Maybe your surroundings are peaceful but what if your soul isn't? What if your soul gets injured while you are trying to keep the peace? Then, you will never enjoy peace. There will be no peace inside you," Aerglo looked at his son who didn't dare to look up. "Do you understand what I am talking about?"

"Yes."

"Good," he approached him and hugged him. "Don't do this again, alright?" his son hummed and hugged him back. Aerglo broke the hug and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Go to rest. Both of you."

* * *

After the boys talked to Rona and Venus, they really went to rest. Before Leonardo could enter his room, his brother stopped him.

"Hey, Leo," Leo looked at him curiously. "Why did you protect Mordou?"

"I was taught to not to kill if it's not necessary."

"I thought Mordou would have deserved that. How should I know then, when it's necessary?"

"You will feel it, know it. Just concentrate. Your mind has to be clear."

"How did you become so wise?" Oberon leaned against the wall.

"I'm not. I just keep my father's words in my mind."

"You're talking about the man who raised you, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"He must be very wise, then."

"Yes, he is."

"I will remember these words," he smiled. "Now, go to sleep. It was a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Leo went into his room, walked to the bed slowly and lay down. He looked at the ceiling. He hoped he hasn't gotten his family into a problem. He sighed deeply. He thought about his earthly family. He totally forgot about them that day. So much has happened. After all of this, he missed them more. The day of return was coming and he didn't know what to tell them. How should he tell them?

"What do I do?" he whispered. Master Splinter would know the answer. But he wasn't there. And in that situation, he wasn't the best option. As he thought about his father, Mordou came into his mind too. He didn't know why he didn't let Aerglo to kill him. What he said to Oberon wasn't the only reason. There was something else. But he didn't know what.

**A/N: And I thought the last one was long. Guys, I really don't know how to write a fight scene well. But I will practice it, pinkie swear. And I think you miss Leo's earthly family, don't you? Maybe it's getting boring. But I hope you won't leave this story! :D **

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! Reviews are always welcomed! If you have any questions, ask them, I love the questions too. They are helping me to fill the blank spots. And still, you can correct me anytime. I have doubts. I don't know what is good and what is not ^^" **

**Disclaimer is the same.**

**Let me know your opinion about it! ^^**

**See you later~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - Afraid of**

Leonardo was in his room in the afternoon. So much has happened. He got the DNA results in the morning. He was indeed Aerglo's and Rona's son. When he looked at his family, everybody seemed so happy. He smiled too, but he wasn't totally happy. He didn't know what he felt exactly. He returned to his room soon. He needed to relax. He thought the meditation would help. He sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. It took some time to relax his mind. Suddenly, he felt the presence of somebody. He hid and waited. A form appeared in front of his eyes. His eyes widened as he recognized the form. It was Master Splinter. Or was it? What if it was Mordou? He wasn't sure. The rat was wearing his sensei's robe. It was Master Splinter. He had to be. He had still doubts but he just hoped it was his father.

"Leonardo," the rat called him. It was so good to hear his voice. It was calming but at the same time, it was unsettling. "You are here, are not you?"

He had to come out. But somehow...he couldn't. He was afraid to come forward. He had to calm his father. He knew he was worried. His father didn't know anything. He had the right to know but...he didn't dare to tell him. He didn't want to. He wasn't ready. He didn't know...how.

"Please, my son. Give me a sign. We cannot help you if you do not talk to me."

He wanted to talk to him so bad! But he didn't know what to say. He had to go out to reassure his sensei. He heard a deep sigh. He looked at his father and come out slowly.

"Father..." his voice was unexpectedly shaky. It was as uncertain as the boy was. He saw his father turning around.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter immediately rushed to his side. "What happened?"

Leonardo looked away. He felt as the fear filled his body. He wasn't afraid of Master Splinter. He was afraid of telling the truth. He was so desperate. He knew the news would hurt his father. And his brothers as well. He was ashamed. He was disappointed in himself. His mind was totally empty. Without plans. For a moment, without words.

"Are you hurt?" the boy shook his head. He thought it would be best if he wouldn't tell him about his shoulder wound. He heard as his father sighed in relief. "Where are you?" Leo immediately shrugged. It came from nowhere. But it saved him from the confused speech, he would have had. "Why do not talk to me, Leonardo?"

The turtle looked up. His eyes met with his father's brown, kind ones. He saw the relief and the concerned together in them. He couldn't take it anymore and fell his eyes.

"You don't have to worry," he said quietly and turned around. "I have to go now," it was everything he managed to speak.

"Wait!" his father's shout landed in his ear painfully. It was the last thing what he had heard before he opened his eyes and saw his room again. He buried his face into his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. The tears just flowed out. He couldn't stop them and at that moment, he didn't want to. He needed this. He had always kept everything inside him. And then, everything broke out. The whole thing with his origin, with his new family, with the Rats and Mordou! It was just too much. Too much too soon. He got and got and got the information. He hadn't time to process them. He just accepted them. But deep inside, he didn't accept them. He buried them and tried to continue his life. But when he saw Master Splinter again, he knew he wasn't fine. There was no peace inside him.

Sometime later he was lying on his bed. His tears dried and his soul calmed down a little bit. But his eyes were still red and puffy and his mind was more crowded than ever. Suddenly he heard as the door opened. He immediately sat up and looked at the sojourner.

"What about-" Aerglo cut himself off as he saw Leo's eyes. "Have you been crying?" he worriedly asked. Leonardo rubbed his eyes.

"N-No"

Aerglo walked to his bed and sat next to him. He took his son's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Leonardo."

The boy thought for a moment. He didn't want to tell this to him and hurt him.

"What did you want to say?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"When you came in."

"Oh, I thought we should visit Cogolia..." he said calmly. "But don't change the subject!"

"Cogolia? Good idea," Leo didn't listen to the last sentence. "But what about the Rats?"

Aerglo sighed. His son seemed to not answer his question.

"We didn't hear from them."

"Is it the calm before the storm?"

"I hope it won't be a storm," Leonardo nodded. Aerglo squeezed his hand. "There is something else I also wanted to talk about," Leo looked at him wonderingly. "When do you want to go back? You've been here for almost a week. Don't get me wrong. I would like you to stay but I know you have another family who probably misses you and worried about you."

"Yeah...I thought about it..."

* * *

A week passed since Leo's and Yugar's first meeting. The Rats didn't send a message or something. Nobody heard from them. The royal family decided to let Leonardo go home. Oberon insisted on taking his brother home with Yugar. He wanted to go with them. After the long goodbyes, the three turtles boarded the spaceship.

"Hey, take this!" Oberon handed a little paper to his brother. "You can call me at this number."

Leonardo looked at the paper. It was a very long telephone number. He frowned a little, then put it in his belt.

The trip wasn't so long, however, the turtles weren't in talking mood. Oberon missed his brother already. He didn't know what to say to him. He opened his mouth several times but closed immediately. He could see that his brother was frustrated. He didn't know why. Perhaps because he would have to tell his earthly family about his origin. It was indeed a hard mission. He hoped that everything would be alright with his brother's another family.

Yugar noticed the other turtles' strange behavior. He thought it would be best if he just left them alone.

Leonardo played a million scenes in his head but neither of them was enough good. He didn't find the best way to tell them.

* * *

The three turtles were standing on that rooftop where Yugar and Leonardo met.

"Well, here we are..." Oberon started but suddenly couldn't continue.

"Yeah."

"...You should go."

"Yeah."

"Listen, call me if you'll have a minute."

"I will," Leonardo looked at Oberon and saw the sadness in his green eyes. This farewell was hard for his brother. Leo smiled kindly at him. "I promise."

"Alright, alright," Oberon folded his arms and looked away for a minute. He wanted to stay strong.

"Then...I'm leaving..." Leo stepped forward one. Oberon looked back and suddenly he pulled his brother in an embrace. He hugged him tightly and Leo returned it.

"Call me, seriously!"

Leonardo couldn't help laughing a bit. "I will, seriously!"

Oberon let his brother go but his hands stayed on his shoulders and squeezed them. His lips formed a small smile.

"Go," he said finally. Leonardo nodded and walked to the edge of the roof. He looked back, waved and jumped on the fire-escape and disappeared. The other two looked after him for long. After some minutes, Oberon sighed deeply and called the spaceship.

* * *

Again on the Earth. New York. Home. He took a deep breath. The old, familiar air filled his nose and felt amazing. He closed his eyes for a minute and enjoyed the gentle wind. It was so refreshing.

He jumped roof to roof. How he missed it! It was only a week but it felt like a year.

Suddenly he heard a noise and stopped. He went to the direction of the sound. When he reached the edge, he cowered and looked down. He saw a weird form. It looked like a man with...wings? The stranger stepped back and a little light discovered its body.

"Stockman-Fly?" he whispered to himself. "What is he doing here?" the turtle looked around and saw Stockman's old lab. The mutant fly flew into the lab quietly. Leonardo followed him in the shadows. He jumped to the roof of the lab and looked for a window. He found one and climbed into the building. He cowered on a beam and glued his gaze to Stockman. Stockman flew to his computer and started to type something. Leonardo couldn't see what it was. The typing sound died soon and the fly immediately left the laboratory. The turtle raised an eyebrow. He jumped down and walked to the computer. The screen was black. He tried to switch it on, pressed a lot of buttons on the keyboard. But nothing happened. _I wish Donnie was here! _

He left the lab and headed home. Some minutes and he meet his family again. What should he say? How should he describe the situation? He was so lost in his thoughts. He didn't realize when he reached their tunnel.

As he took a foot in the entrance, he heard voices. He stopped and listened. He recognized Karai's voice.

"Since when are you so deliberate? You are the one who always runs into a fight without thinking!"

_An argument? What happened?_

"Since Leo's not here. Somebody has to think if nobody else does!" Leonardo was surprised when he heard Raphael's words. _Is Raph trying to be reasonable? What did I miss?_

"Calm yourself, Raphael," Master Splinter spoke. It was so unsettling to hear his voice again. "We are here to make the plan perfect. It is a discussion. Do not start an argument if you would like to join us."

_Plan? What kind of plan? Plan for finding me?_

"But sensei, this pl-"

"No. We will tell our recommendations. You can tell yours when it will be your turn."

Leonardo walked closer to the lab. He didn't dare to interrupt them.

"So...y' all really decided to finish the Shredder and forget Leo?" Raph asked angrily.

_What? The Shredder? The plan is to defeat the Shredder...? Huh._ The boy was a little sad that they didn't want to wait for him or focus on him. Of course, finish the Shredder is very important... but still...

"We didn't," Donnie spoke. "We can do it later, we just talk about it. Right, Karai?"

Leo heard a deep sigh.

"Yes. We can. Leo's the first."

_Not so convincing._

"Finally some sense got into you," Leo was grateful for Raph's words. He wouldn't have believed that he would think that.

Leo looked at the door. He had to move. He had to enter. He slowly slipped the double door away. He looked up and saw a lot of widened eyes. Leonardo was surprised too when he saw that crowd. There were his brothers, his father, Karai, April, Casey, Shinigami and the Mighty Mutanimals. Was this Finish-Shredder-Plan so popular? It wasn't surprising. But why did they want to leave him out of this?

"Why is everybody here?" finally Leo asked. His voice was so quiet, faint. He didn't want to believe it was his.

"Leooooo!" Mikey immediately ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Leonardo froze. He didn't know what happened to him, he just...froze and didn't return the hug. "I am so happy that you are here!"

"Leonardo, my son," he heard his father's sound. "I am glad to see you at home. How are you feeling?"

_Like crap._

"Fine"

"What happened, Leo?" Raphael asked in concern. Leo had no idea what to say, so he shrugged. "It's not an answer. Where have ya been for a whole week?"

"I...," _Oh Jesus, I can't tell them! Not now!_ "I don't really remember."

"What?!"

* * *

They discovered his shoulder wound. _Damn. Ahh. Never mind._ Donnie fixed Leo's T-phone. Leo added Oberon's number in it. He didn't dare to call him, he feared that somebody would hear him, so he just texted him. The message was just a simple 'goodnight'. After he got a reply, he placed his T-phone on his desk and lay down onto his bed. Leonardo was happy to be in his old room, in his old bed. He missed it. His new room wasn't bad but this earthly one was more comfortable somehow. And finally, a good sleeping was waiting for him.

* * *

He felt as somebody rubbed his shoulder. Who could it be? Oberon? Aerglo? Nono. It was so gentle. It had to be Rona. He heard a voice but couldn't understand the words. He turned onto his shell. The newcomer continued rubbing his shoulder, then his cheek. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling, then turned his gaze to his right.

_What the? Mordou?_

He flinched away immediately. His vision cleared and saw his shocked father.

_No. It's Master Splinter._

Leonardo sat up and looked at his hands. The silence was unbearable, so he asked. "What time is it?"

"It is noon, my son."

"Oh...I missed the morning practice. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry. I thought it would be best if you refresh yourself," the giant rat said gently.

* * *

Leonardo was sitting on his bed and thought about the afternoon.

_They didn't leave him. They asked a million questions. Especially Donnie. He had to get out of there! _

_"Leo," Donnie spoke again. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"_

No_. He nodded. _

_"Then why are you acting like this?"_

Donnie, please...

_"How?" _

_"Like we weren't your family."_

_Leonardo couldn't help but flinch. Donnie hit the nail on the head._

_And they pushed it further. They were close, so close to breaking him. So close. He snapped at them. He didn't want to. It just happened. After all, he felt guilty, so he apologized. The others forgave him._ He thought it was the end of the story. But he was wrong.

* * *

Two days passed. Leonardo was still hiding. He couldn't make a normal plan. He needed to tell them. But how? It was nonsense. He could have told them. He was just so afraid. Afraid of their reaction. And he didn't know when he would be ready for it. Maybe never.

Donatello and Raphael tried to make him speak again. He was happy that they cared about him but he was sad that they were worried because of his stupid behavior.

It was evening and he was lying on his bed.

_'Would it kill ya to tell us what's with ya?'_ he remembered Raphael's question. Yes, it would, definitely. He knew he would hurt his family with the story. And it was killing him.

_'Leonardo. Please tell me about your problem. I am your father. You can tell me everything' _he remembered what his father told him. He wanted to tell him so bad. But he couldn't say that _'I have another family, they are aliens, so I am, and our greatest enemy is Mordou, who is the king of the Rats. My family hates the Rats! And Mordou looks like you and he wanted to kill me so I freak out whenever I see you!'_ No, it wasn't the best. Instead of this, he snapped at his father. Not the best either. He apologized, again. And then, he got a new message at the worst moment. He had to lie to his father. He said it was Karai but in real, it was Oberon. He ran into the bathroom to check the message.

_Oberon: We're coming for you. It's important. Let's meet on that rooftop. I will call you._

Leonardo frowned. He had to leave his family again? Why? He just arrived home.

He was laying on his bed with closed eyes but he couldn't sleep. The memories danced in his mind unstoppable.

* * *

Sometime later he woke up from his memories for his T-phone's ringing. He knew it; he had to go.

Everybody was sleeping. He sneaked out of the lair carefully. It was the middle of the night. Perfect time to go out a little. Hopefully a little and not for a whole week again. He headed towards that rooftop. The starts were almost invisible because of the light of the lamps. He jumped on the fire-escape with an uncertain feeling. He felt like he was betraying his family. He left them again on his own accord. He slowly walked up on the stairs. He took a foot on the roof and looked at the newcomers. There were Yugar and Oberon. They were standing in the middle of the roof.

"Finally!" Oberon sighed and made a gesture to make his brother follow him to the spaceship.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Mordou wants to talk to you."

**A/N: Nostalgia. What else should I write? You know the disclaimer and you know how grateful I am for the reading and the reviews and you know that I hope you won't leave this story~**

**The reviews are still welcomed. Very welcomed :D **

**And...hmm, I think that's all. **

**Oh, wait.**

**Let me know your opinion about it!^^ **

**Now, that's all.**

**See you later~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - By Ourselves**

_"Finally!" Oberon sighed and made a gesture to make his brother follow him to the spaceship. _

_"What happened?" Leo asked._

_"Mordou wants to talk to you."_

* * *

"What does he want?" Leo asked when they landed.

"I don't know. He just came in, sat down on a chair and said that he wanted to talk to you, Oberon explained. "We said it wouldn't happen. And then, whipped a gun out from nowhere and he said he would kill himself there and then, and his allies would attack us and destroy our planet if we wouldn't bring you there."

"Wow...that's...I didn't expect that."

"We neither. He didn't do anything in the last few days and now he just went crazy. Not that he wasn't crazy before, but now he was particularly insane."

"Do you think he was serious about it?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"About suicide?" Oberon opened the door and all of them got off the spaceship. Leo nodded. "I don't know. We can never know. His mind is full of surprises. And not in a good way."

After that, they stayed silent. Leonardo didn't know what to expect. Mordou wanted to talk to him about something. This something had to be very important. He brought a gun with himself! He threatened to commit suicide. This rat really wasn't normal. What the shell was with him?

As they entered the palace, Oberon stopped his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We will be here. He can't hurt you. We will take the gun away."

Leonardo sighed in relief. "Thanks."

They slowly walked to the direction of the courtroom. Leonardo saw his family standing in front of the door. He also saw a few soldiers. One of them was holding a gun. Leonardo thought it had to be Mordou's. His family members approached him and hugged him individually.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, we go in," Aerglo whispered into his son's ear slit and felt as his son nodded in the embrace. Aerglo let him go and Leonardo went to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. He saw him immediately. He was sitting on the main chair and stared at the table. _It's strange,_ Leonardo thought, _Didn't he hear the door?_ Mordou was so lost in his thoughts. He didn't lift his head and didn't smirk at the newcomer. He looked...sad? Leonardo slowly came near to him and sat on a chair, next to him. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to sit so close or not. But he trusted in his family. He was safe. He had to be. The turtle cleared his throat. Mordou snapped his head up and looked at the boy with widened eyes. He really didn't hear him coming.

"Ah, you came," he said finally with a calm expression.

"I didn't have a choice. I heard about your action."

Mordou huffed.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Leo asked while he was trying to stay calm. "About the war again?"

"No..." he started. "It's about something else..."

Leonardo waited for him to continue. But he didn't.

"And this is about...?"

"Why did you save me?"

Oh. He didn't expect that question.

"I think killing is never the solution."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." he straightened up and looked into Leonardo's eyes. His smirk slowly climbed up to his face. The younger knew it didn't mean good. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there is another reason why you did what you did. And I think I know what it is...or should I say 'who'?"

Leonardo froze. He knew...? Did he...? No, it couldn't be! How? _Nohow, nohow, nohow, he's just bluffing._ Leonardo tried to believe in this thought, but deep inside he knew, somehow, Mordou knew it.

"Hamato Yoshi."

Leonardo's eyes widened and pressed himself to the seat backrest. _No... No!_ He panicked. _What do I do? What should I do now? What, what, what?!_

"From your reaction, I think I am right," he leaned back but didn't look away from the turtle. The boy's fearful eyes were glued to the table. "Do you want to know?" Leonardo lifted his head wonderingly. He didn't understand. "How I found out..." Leonardo didn't answer, he just dropped his gaze. "I take it as a yes. You know, Leonardo, there are no secrets that could hide from me. But let me keep this information until our next meeting," and with that, he stood up. "Did you really think that I was going to kill myself?" Leonardo opened his mouth, but couldn't say a word. "Don't be a fool, _my prince_," the rat went behind Leonardo's chair and placed his hands on the turtle's shoulders. It sent a cold shiver down his spine. "I think you don't want your family to learn about your secret, do you?"

"W-What are you trying to imply?" Leo asked and pressed his lips together.

"What would they say? What would the folk say? A rat raised the prince up. You are half rat."

"I-I'm not..."

"Aren't you?" Leonard could hear the confidence in this. He felt as the rat's hands squeezed his shoulders. "You can't kill anyone. Especially a rat."

"I don't like every rat because my father is a rat. And he's not like you! He was human. He still has his humanity!"

"Ohh, so I am the bad rat here, aren't I?" somehow his voice wasn't ironic, his tone was a little bit angry. And with this sudden anger, he squeezed his shoulders harder. "You have no idea what kind of person I am," he whispered because he didn't want the turtles to storm in. He dug his nails into the boy's skin. Leonardo hissed but didn't move. After a moment, the rat let Leo's shoulders go, but he stayed behind him. "So..." he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You want to keep this secret. I will help you, on one condition. But I will tell you that another time," he walked to the door, placed a hand on the knob, but before the opening, he looked back. "And don't forget; I don't give up the fight for Cogolia. See you later, _my prince_," and with that, he left the courtroom. His family immediately rushed in.

"What did he want? Are you okay?" Oberon shook his brother's shoulder a little and Leo winced. He was very worried outside.

"I'm fine."

The others sighed in relief.

"So, what did he want?" Oberon repeated his question.

"He won't give up the fight for Cogolia," Leo answered carefully.

"Is that everything?"

"...Yeah," the boy looked away. Oberon frowned but didn't say a word. He wasn't the only one. Aerglo had suspicions too. Suddenly Rona approached the young turtle.

"I know it is the middle of the night but would you like to eat something?" she asked kindly and stroked her son's cheek.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry," Leo smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," his happy smile turned into a sad one. "I think I have to go back."

"Already?" Venus curled her lip.

"Yes. I don't want them to get suspicious."

"You..." Oberon started uncertainly. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No..."

"Leo," Aerglo sighed heavily. "You have to."

"I know, I know. I will tell them. I just don't know how..." Leo dropped his gaze ashamed.

"Just tell them what happened. Sugarcoating won't make it easier to tell or process. It's going to be shocking, no matter how you will tell them. But if you delay it for too long, then you just make it harder."

Leonardo knew that Aerglo was right. He had to tell them. He sighed in meekness. "Alright."

* * *

Weeks passed. Leonardo returned to his old self and his earthly family's questions slowly died. They were patrolling again. So much happened. They were fighting with Shredder's minions and Stockman's new 'soldiers'. They were insects. Raphael was freaking out and the insects kidnapped Casey. But in the end, Raph was able to fight with the insects and saved his friend. And there was the Anti-Mutant weapon. It was another crazy fight with Don Vizioso and his gang. But it was nothing compared to the superheroes who came from a comic book. Mikey befriended them, Wingnut and Screwloose. When they found out that they weren't real, they went crazy. It was shocking to Leonardo to see how people can react to the truth. They learned that their whole life was a lie. Their behavior wasn't helping Leonardo's quandary. Fortunately, the two superheroes were able to accept the truth and go back to their own world.

When they weren't patrolling, they tried to make a workable plan to defeat the Shredder. With Leo, the team was more confident. They trusted in their leader and in his plans.

And still, Leonardo didn't say a word about his other family. Aerglo was right. As more time went by, the task became harder and harder. This task was sitting on his shoulders. This burden became more heavier with each new day.

Leonardo visited his other family twice in a week. He enjoyed their company very much. But he couldn't be happy totally. He still felt like he was betraying his earthly family. On the other hand, he was nervous, because he didn't know when Mordou wanted to meet. It was another secret. Leonardo hated the secrets. He was a bad liar, but he had to do his best. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but deep inside, he knew, he was going to hurt everybody and it would be all his fault.

* * *

"Listen, guys," Donatello started, when his family came in his lab, without Leo. "I have news."

"Finally," Raph groaned and went close to the computer.

"Not my fault! Leo was very careful!" Donnie defended himself.

"Just tell us already," Karai crossed her arms.

"Okay, so, I found out that Leo meets with someone on that certain roof twice in a week. With my new cameras, I could follow his way. Unfortunately, the footages are not the best, but I saw one or two forms. They left the city or maybe the planet too, with a small spaceship-looking flying something. Then, they brought him back before sunrise."

"What is this 'spaceship-looking flying something'?" Mikey asked.

"Probably a spaceship. But I can't tell it properly. The footage was gloomy and I don't know where they went with it."

"Aren't your cameras supposed to work perfectly?" Raph asked grumpily.

"Probably I forgot to change the night vision for a better one because _you_ RUSHED ME!"

"So this is my fault, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Master Splinter interrupted before the fight would have gone worse.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we follow him?" Mikey asked suddenly and everybody thought for a moment.

"All of us? Leo's not stupid. He would feel that we follow him," Karai replied.

"But now we know where he goes. And we know when he will go. So..., after he leaves the lair, we go there in another way and then watch what he's doing and with whom," Mikey explained like it would be a recipe.

"Actually...it's not a bad idea," April spoke.

"Yeah, and we could ask the Utroms' help, so we could follow that spaceship," Donnie added with bright eyes.

"Alright, let's do it!" Raph was spinning his sais with a smirk. _If Leo doesn't want to talk to us, then we will find the answers by ourselves. _

**A/N: Little shorter chapter. **

**Please, let me know what you think about it!^^**

**Thank you for the reading and the reviews! :* **

**I hope you won't leave this story~**

**Y'all know the disclaimer. **

**And yey, finally autumn break. I will have more time! :D **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - Almost **

"What's taking so long, rat?" a deep voice hissed and the rat winced in front of the screen. He kept silent and he was trying to find out a good reason, but a yell snapped him out of it. "I asked you a question, rat!"

"There were a few setbacks" he explained slowly. "But don't worry, everything is under control."

"I don't want another mistake. I think you don't want it either."

"I swear, I won't make any mistakes!" the rat pleaded for his trust. He leaned forward to the monitor with hope in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I...I have a plan!"

"Well, I'm listening."

"That turtle will help me."

"That turtle? Is he the one you kidnapped?" the rat nodded. "It didn't end well. Why do you think it would work this time?"

"Because I won't force him to come here and help. I just have to call him and he comes," the rat leaned back as he felt he wasn't in trouble anymore.

"How did you do that?"

"Suffice to say, I know his secret."

"Very well. We will continue this conversation. I want to know everything about that turtle," after that, the screen went black and the rat saw his face on the monitor. He sighed deeply. He had to act.

* * *

The turtles were patrolling in the city. They were jumping roof to roof. Suddenly Raphael stopped. Leonardo turned toward him and looked at him questioningly. "Why did you stop?"

"Ohh, I just saw that roof, y' know, where we found yer T-phone," he replied in a drawling voice. "I'm just wondering what happened to ya, y' know..."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. _Here we go again..._

"Let's just go."

"You know, Leo," Donnie joined Raph. "We still don't know what happened to you which caused your amnesia. But I assume, your memories' going to return soon. If they didn't already..."

"What are you trying to imply, Donnie?" Leo asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't like it.

"Do you still not remember anything?"

"No," he looked away. _That's it. I'm gonna tell them. I'm gonna tell them everything when we arrive home._ "Let's go."

* * *

Nothing happened. The turtles returned earlier than usual. When they reached the couch, the three turtles threw themselves onto it. Leonardo stood next to it and started to play with his fingers. It wasn't so late, so Mikey switched the TV on.

_Come on, Leo. You've made up your mind finally. You can't turn back now._ He took a deep breath. And another one. And another one.

"Won't ya sit down, bro?" Raph turned his head towards his brother and raised an eyebrow when he saw his troubled face. "Leo?"

"Er..." Leo snapped his head up but after a brief moment, he dropped his gaze again. "I...I have to...tell you something..." the other two brothers looked at him too.

"What is it?" Donnie asked curiously. He hoped it would be the story of that night.

"Umm... you know..." he pressed his lips together for a minute. "Um, Raph, can you get Master Splinter?" he was trying to buy some time for himself. Another time, Raph would have protested, but then, he knew it had to be something serious. He stood up and went to the dojo. As he entered he saw his father sitting on the floor in front of the frame. He slowly approached him. When he arrived next to him, he stopped and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Raphael?" his father spoke with closed eyes.

"Can you come out?" Raph asked uncertainly. Master Splinter opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Has something happened?"

"Leo wants to tell us something..."

The giant rat stood up and rested his hands on his cane.

"I assume it is something important," he said and he moved towards the exit.

"Yes. Probably about that week."

"Hmm..." his father started to smooth his beard, while they were walking towards the living room.

"Where is Leo?" Raph asked when they stood next to the couch.

"In the bathroom," Donnie answered.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was sitting on the toilet, his face buried in his hands. He lifted his head a little and took several breaths. He was trying to calm himself. _Just tell them already. You can't delay it anymore. Calm. Down. They will accept it. Yeah, perhaps they will be angry for not telling them sooner. But they will calm down and everything's going to be okay. Yes. Huh. Come on, Leo. You can do it!_ He stood up and looked into the mirror. He nodded to himself and turned to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, but before he could press it down, his T-phone buzzed. He took it out of his belt and looked at the message.

_Unknown number: Let's meet on the roof of the Wolf Hotel._

_Who is that?_ Leonardo thought for a moment, then his eyes widened a bit. _Mordou._

He put it back and opened the door. He had to leave. There was no time for a story. But...how will he leave? He knew the sneaking out wasn't an option. He walked into the living room and felt as eight eyes burnt his skin.

"Um, can we pick this up another time? I have to go..."

"Go? Where?" Raph asked.

"Um...meet with Karai," he replied. He always said Karai, when it was someone from the space. He rushed to the entrance and left the lair before anyone could have stopped him.

"Karai, huh?" Raph huffed angrily.

* * *

Leo was jumping roof to roof. Suddenly he stopped, took his T-phone out and called Karai.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karai..." the turtle started jumpily.

"Oh, Leo, what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please, if someone asks where I am, tell them I am with you."

"Where are you going?"

"Just...checking something..."

"Aha. Alright," Karai answered. She didn't press the point. She knew Leo was going to meet that stranger. Leo thanked her and hung up. He went to the fire-escape and hid his T-phone under a stair. He jumped back on the roof and continued his way.

Sometime later he noticed the Wolf Hotel. It took him some minutes to climb that big staircase. When he reached the top, he saw Mordou.

"Come, we don't have much time."

"How did you know my phone number?" Leo asked as he walked to the rat.

"I've already told you. I have my ways," he sighed.

"Oh, right."

Mordou looked him up and down, then hummed.

"So you have own swords. No wonder it suited your hands very well," he said as he remembered their fight.

"Umm...thanks?" Leo didn't understand why he was acting so nice all of a sudden. Mordou took something out of his pocket. Leo knew what it was. A remote control for a spaceship. The rat pressed a button and the spaceship became visible.

"So, we are going to Ratopia, aren't we?" Leo asked as he got on.

"No. We are going somewhere else."

* * *

"Yeah, I thought he wasn't with ya," Raph said to Karai. The girl rushed to the lair immediately after Leo's call. The turtles, Karai and even Master Splinter jumped into the Shellraiser and went to that roof. When they reached it, they were surprised to find nothing.

"Are we too late?" Mikey asked in disappointment.

"It can't be! They couldn't be that fast!" Donnie placed his hand on his hand. He couldn't believe it, there was the opportunity to find the truth out and they were late! How? ... Suddenly an idea hit him. He raced down on the fire-escape and got on the Shellraiser. He rushed to his computer and checked the new footages. The others followed him.

"What was that?" Raph asked as he jumped in.

"He wasn't here," he replied quietly.

"What?"

"He wasn't here! He didn't come here!"

"Then, where he went?" Karai asked.

"Maybe his T-phone will tell it..." Donnie spoke and tracked his brother's T-phone.

* * *

"I don't see him," Mikey stated. They were standing in front of a building, where Leo was supposed to be, according to his T-phone.

"Stay here," Donnie ordered and started to climb the fire-escape. He was almost at the top when he was where Leo's T-phone was. He looked around. He saw nothing. He looked at the windowsills and the balconies. Nothing. He cowered to look into a huge crack. When he found nothing, he groaned and looked up at the sky. As he did it, he saw something. He stood up but his gaze didn't leave that thing. It was under a stair. He took it carefully. It was Leo's T-phone. He ran down, back to the others.

"I found his T-phone," he explained. "It was under a stair. I assume, he left it here on purpose."

"I swear, when he comes home, I'll beat the answers out of him!" Raph growled.

"Raphael!" his father warned him.

"What could be that big secret he's hiding? I can't believe him! He likes to lie to our faces nowadays."

"Calm yourself, Raphael," Master Splinter sighed. "But I can tell, I will have a conversation with him."

"Just an idea," Karai started. "But what if we hack his T-phone?"

"I don't know..." Donnie thought it was a bad idea.

"We followed him, we have footages of him. I think it's just a bonus."

_She's got a point,_ Donnie thought.

"Yeah, let's hack it and find it out already," Raph grunted.

"Shouldn't we wait a little bit?" Mikey asked. "I think he's gonna tell us. He tried to earlier, didn't he?"

"We can't know what he tried to say to us. But Mikey can be right," Donnie said.

"Well, I don't care. I want answers now!"

"Raphael. I think we should wait for Leonardo and give him a chance."

"But Sensei! He's been keeping secrets for weeks. He had a million chances!" Raphael was very angry and worried at the same time. It was frustrating to not knowing what was with his brother.

"We will wait, Raphael," his father closed the discussion.

* * *

Raphael couldn't sleep. Leo was still not home. He had enough of it. He was going to find the answers. Even if he had to disobey his father. It was three in the morning, but he didn't care. He grabbed Leo's T-phone and sneaked out of the lair. When he reached the surface, he called Slash.

"Raphael?" Slash was surprised. "Has something happened?"

"I need some help. I'm heading towards yer hideout."

"Alright, but what happened?"

"I'll tell ya when I get there," and with that, he hung up.

When he arrived, the Mighty Mutanimals greeted him. They were afraid that something bad happened.

"What happened, my friend?" Leatherhead asked anxiously.

"It's about Leo," Raph sighed.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is...hopefully. Just y' know, he disappeared again. He went to a new place. Karai said we should hack his T-phone, but the others wanted to wait for Leo. But I can't wait anymore!"

"Do you want us to hack his T-phone?" Dr. Rockwell asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Especially with the fact that your family doesn't want it."

"I won't tell them, then. But I want to know!"

"Raphael..."

"Do I really need to say it?" the turtle frowned.

"What?"

"...please..."

The three mutants looked at each other. Did they hear it right? Then it was really important to him. Leatherhead and Slash left the task for Dr. Rockwell. He had to decide it. The mutant monkey thought for a moment. As he knew, Leonardo was too stubborn to speak. Maybe it was the only possibility to find out the truth. He sighed deeply. He made his decision.

"Alright, I will do it."

* * *

It didn't take so long to access Leonardo's T-phone. When he was done, he gave it back to Raphael. The monkey just hoped he didn't make a mistake.

Raphael was very excited to find the answers finally. When he sat down on his bed he opened the Messages. The turtle frowned when he saw the strange names. He clicked on a name.

_Venus: Will you come today?_

_Leonardo: Sure, I will._

_Venus: Yay :) I want to teach you our game with Oberon._

_Leonardo: Oh, I'm already tired :")_

_Venus sent a laughing cartoon bunny. _

It was two weeks ago.

"Who's that Venus?" Raph asked aloud. "Does he have a girlfriend? And who's that Oberon?" Raph clicked on Oberon's name after that.

_Oberon: I hope you won't be late tomorrow._

_Leonardo: It depends on my brothers. _

_Oberon: It's boring to wait for you with Yugar. You know what he's like..._

_Leonardo: Why? He has interesting stories. _

_Oberon: Are you serious?_

_Leonardo: Alright. Most of his stories are interesting._

_Oberon: ..._

_Leonardo: Okay, okay. Some of them._

_Oberon: Few. No. One or two. I need a magnifying glass for it. And you need a hearing aid._

_Leonardo: Don't be so rude. He's trying to do his best. _

_Oberon: If you say so..._

_Leonardo: Your stories aren't the best either. _

_Oberon: Hey! I'll show you what's not the best. Some punches to your body. _

_Leonardo: Sure, sure. Keep trying. _

_Oberon: I'm not kidding. _

_Leonardo: Yeah, you are never :P but I have to go now. See you tomorrow. _

It was one week ago.

"What the shell?" Raphael rolled the messages down. He saw that they wrote a lot. With Venus and Oberon too. He saw other names too. Aerglo, Yugar, Rona... but he didn't click on their names. There was something else that caught Raphael's attention. Leo got a message today. 11.16 pm. They were home then. Raph assume that it happened when Leo was in the bathroom. Or this was the reason why he went into the bathroom. He didn't know. But it wasn't important. The message was important. He clicked on it and read it.

_Unknown number: Let's meet on the roof of the Wolf Hotel._

"So this is why we didn't find him..." he said to himself. "But who can be that unknown number? And why did Leo do what it said?"

Suddenly somebody knocked. Raph jumped a little.

"Raph, are you awake?"

It was Donnie.

Raphael remained silent. He thought Donnie would go away. But instead of that, he opened the door. Raph slapped himself in his head for not locking the door. Raph forgot to do anything. He didn't pretend to be asleep, he didn't hide the T-phone. He just sat there and waited for a miracle.

"Why are you-" then the purple-clad turtle saw what Raph was holding. "Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"...No?"

"Raphael!"

"Shh!" Raph rushed to his brother and pressed a finger on his lips. Donnie pulled his brother to get free. He narrowed his eyes.

"We agreed!" he whispered angrily.

"I said I couldn't wait!" Raph tried to defend himself.

"Who helped you? Was it Karai?"

"No."

"Then?"

Raphael didn't want to answer.

"Tell me or I will scream."

"Geez Donnie! Okay, the Mighty Mutanimals helped me. Are ya happy?" Raph was getting annoyed.

"No. You did it behind our backs!"

"I had to! But anyway...how did you hear me?"

"I woke up and I needed something from my room to the lab and then I heard noises from your room. I thought you had a nightmare...but really this is the most important thing right now?" he hissed. Then, all of a sudden, he snatched the T-phone out of his hands and looked at the screen.

"Let's meet on the roof of the Wolf Hotel? Huh, there's no camera there..."

"It's not everything," Raph said.

"What do you mean?"

"Leo's in contact with strangers."

Donnie clicked on the names. He didn't leave anybody out.

_Aerglo: There will be a party on Cogolia. Do you want to come with us the day after tomorrow?_

_Leonardo: Of course!_

It was two weeks ago. Donnie huffed in surprise.

_Rona: When will you arrive?_

_Leonardo: Two hours. _

_Rona: Alright, the dinner will be done by that :)_

It was six days ago. Donnie huffed again.

_Yugar: The Crown Prince's cell phone is not working right now, but we are on our way. _

_Leonardo: Alright! _

It was almost three weeks ago.

"Crown Prince?" Donnie asked and looked at his brother wonderingly. Raph checked the message, frowned and shook his head. "Okay, after that, I can't wait anymore either."

"But we can't do anything. The messages didn't help us much."

"If Leo won't tell us today, then we will show him these messages and demand him to answer," Donnie was determined.

"I like this Donnie," Raph smirked.

* * *

"Good morning, my sons," Master Splinter greeted his sons in the dojo and looked around at them. Michelangelo was full of energy, as always, he grinned and waited for the exercise. Donatello and Raphael looked at each other sometimes, then they looked at Leonardo. The rat raised an eyebrow and looked his fourth son up and down. He looked tired. His father thought he hadn't slept during the night. Probably he arrived home when they had to get up. "We will meditate today."

Michelangelo growled as he sat down. Donatello and Raphael didn't protest which surprised their father. They were busy checking Leonardo and narrowing their eyes. Leonardo sat down like a rag doll.

Sometime later Master Splinter thought it would enough for that day. Three turtles opened their eyes, but the leader kept his eyes closed. Raphael's elbow thumped into Leonardo's side. Leo snapped his head up and looked at his brother with widened eyes.

"Nice kip, huh?" Raph asked sarcastically. Leo opened his mouth to defend himself but their sensei interfered it.

"When did you arrive home, Leonardo?" his tone wasn't happy.

"Uhh..."

"And what did you do with Karai?" Raph asked.

"And what happened to your T-phone? Did it fall out of your belt?" Donnie joined too and looked at his red-clad brother.

_Yeah, gotcha now!_ they thought exultantly.

Leonardo pressed his lips together. _I'm cornered!_ he thought desperately.

"Why am I feeling that I missed something?" Mikey asked but nobody heard his question.

"Um, y-you know..." Leo stuttered. He didn't find the words.

"Do you wish to tell us something, Leonardo?" Master Splinter raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to push him, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. This had gone on long enough.

Leonardo took a deep breath. "Alright...the truth is..."

**A/N: HeyHo. Thank you everything :* **

**So...about the gun. I didn't think it would be salient, so I didn't write it down, sorry ^^" So, when Leo arrived, one of the soldiers was holding Mordou's gun. Behind the scenes ( :"D ) : When Mordou left the courtroom, the soldier didn't give it back to him, because they thought he would go crazy again. Mordou left the planet without his gun. But it wasn't a big loss to him. He has several weapons (including guns) in his office. I hope this answer is satisfying :)**

**Let me know your opinion about it! ^^**

**See you later~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - Can't **

_"So, we are going to Ratopia, aren't we?" Leo asked as he got on._

_"No. We are going somewhere else."_

* * *

Leonardo was sitting on the chair silently. He was looking out the window and enjoyed the breathtaking view. The spaceship was flying among colorful planets, strange meteoroids, and amazing stars. He looked to his right and saw Mordou standing in the middle of the place. He was watching the view as well. Leonardo cleared his throat.

"So...where are we going?" he asked. Mordou turned his head to Leonardo and he took his hands behind his back.

"We are going to visit some friends," he turned his head back to the window. Leonardo wasn't satisfied with the answer but he didn't ask more.

The flying took longer than the boy thought at the beginning. He knew they weren't near the planet of TurtleLand or Ratopia. Leonardo didn't like it. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like those 'friends'.

"I think you have a lot on your mind," Mordou spoke suddenly. Leo looked at him but said nothing. "But don't worry. You'll get your answers soon," he walked to the control panel and hummed one. "Right on cue."

Leonardo stood up and went to the front of the spaceship and he looked forward curiously. When he saw what the rat saw, he had to step back one and gasped. He couldn't believe it! There was the Triceraton Mother Ship in front of them. The huge floating mothership obscured the shining star. The little spaceship became dark and it seemed smaller and smaller as it approached the enormous structure. The turtle froze and couldn't take his widened eyes away from the mothership.

"I assume, you've already met them, haven't you?" the rat asked as a hole opened on the structure and their spaceship flew in. Although the younger didn't reply, Mordou had already known the answer.

The tunnel wasn't long. Leonardo was lost in his thoughts. He snapped out of them when the door opened. He saw as Mordou signed him to follow him. And he did it. As he took a foot on the first stair, he saw three Triceraton soldiers bow to Mordou. When they straightened up, the middle soldier greeted him humbly.

"Welcome here, again, sir! We were waiting for you and our other little _guest_," the soldier glanced at him keenly. He remembered Leonardo and his brothers. The other two grimaced at him. Leonardo didn't pay attention to them, he went next to Mordou. The three soldiers followed them. The turtle remained silent during the short road.

After some minutes and a lot of turning, they saw a huge double doors. One of the soldiers pushed it open and he let the two guests in. The soldiers didn't enter, they stayed outside and let the doors slam shut. In the middle of the big room was a desk. Behind it was several monitors which showed other planets and stuff somewhere in the space. Suddenly the floor creaked, which sent shivers down Leo's spine. The boy saw as the huge Triceraton stood up. He was around 8' 6" tall. He turned around and his dark, cold eyes met Leonardo's blue ones.

"Oh, we meet again," he spoke in a deep, emotionless tone. For a minute, Leonardo forgot how to breathe. He recognized the Triceraton. It was Emperor Zanmoran. He remembered him from the Triceraton Arena and then, being so close to that strong, dangerous, large Triceraton wasn't so comforting. Zanmoran looked at Mordou. "I am impressed. I had doubts that you could bring him here without force."

"I promised," Mordou replied as he took his hands behind his back. Zanmoran took some steps towards them until he arrived in front of Leonardo. He looked down at the little turtle. Although his face didn't show anything, inside he was looking forward to seeing his plan coming true. With the thought, he was smirking inside contentedly.

"A little bird told me something interesting, turtle," he started. Leonardo looked up and tried to stay calm and determined. "I remember hearing about a rat, who helped _you, _turtles to destroy the Heart of Darkness. I was surprised to learn that that rat is your adoptive father. And the fact, that you are the son of Aerglo, that turtle king, was even more unexpected. Moreover, you do not want your family to know about your rat father, am I right? You are ashamed of him, are not you?"

"What? No, I'm not," Leo answered immediately to the accusation.

"Then why are you keeping it as a secret?" Leonardo couldn't answer. What could he say? He wasn't ashamed of his father. Of course, he wasn't! But he really didn't have a good reason as a reply. He was in a tight corner. "I will tell you why. They would disown you. They would stop all contact with you immediately. And your earthly family would do the same. Then you would have no place to go. No home, no friends, no family. You know that and you do not want this to come true, do you?"

That's it. He was exactly right. Leonardo knew it immediately. It was the answer, what he was looking for. It was what he was afraid of. He just didn't want to formulate it to himself. He didn't want to accept that it could be the way they would react. It was too unbelievable but at the same time, it was so imaginable.

"We can help you," the Emperor words snapped him out of his thoughts. "You just have to do one little thing for us and your secret will be just a secret forever."

It was followed by a long silence. Mordou started to think that Leonardo wouldn't answer but then...

"What kind of thing should I do?" he asked quietly. Zanmoran was satisfied. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smirked.

* * *

The Wolf Hotel was quite far from the lair but Leonardo was still on its roof. Mordou had left around ten minutes ago but the turtle was still not on his way. He looked at the sky. It was hard to see the starts. An hour ago, he was among them and then, he was on the Earth again. He took a deep breath and left the roof.

He went that fire-escape where he had left his T-phone but to his great surprise he didn't find it.

_Shell! Who found it?_ he thought desperately. He just hoped it hadn't fallen into wrong hands.

He ran all the way to his home. When he reached the entrance he was pretty tired and sleepy. He walked into his room and fell onto his bed. He just closed his eyes when the alarm-clock went off.

_Oh, boy,_ he thought as he was trying to sit up. It was a harder task than it should have been.

* * *

He didn't pay so much attention to his father. He just heard the meditate word and immediately threw his body onto the ground and closed his eyes.

The next thing what he remembered was his brother's elbow against his side. The boy didn't understand. Was the meditate already over? But they've just started! At least, this was what the turtle believed.

"Nice kip, huh?" Raphael asked sarcastically. _What? Have I fallen asleep?! _

"When did you arrive home, Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked menacingly.

"Uhh..."

"And what did ya do with Karai?" Raph continued. _Did Karai tell them...? _

"And what happened to your T-phone? Did it fall out of your bell?" Donnie joined into the interrogation. _So they found it. Did they follow me? Why? Do they know something?_ Leonardo pressed his lips together. _I'm cornered! _

He heard a new voice. Maybe Mikey's. But he didn't understand what he said, because he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Um, y-you know..." he stuttered. _Should I tell them? No... Yes... Maybe... I don't know! What if...what if they will react as Zanmoran said? No... it can't be. They would understand. Yes, they would... or not? Oh, man. It would be better to be dead. I think I will be dead soon. They will definitely kill me... What must happen must happen... even if it means to lose them..._

"Do you wish to tell us something, Leonardo?"

The boy took a deep breath and clenched his fists on his knees. "Alright... the truth is..."

His family looked at him curiously. They were excited to learn the truth.

"The truth is..." Leo gulped. "The truth..." he couldn't continue. He lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His family was shocked. They didn't expect it. Master Splinter looked at him anxiously. It had to be more serious than he thought.

"Leonardo, my so-"

"Hey, guys!" Casey jumped in with April. "Guess what! Our classes were canceled because of cockroaches!" Raph shivered at the thought but said nothing. The two humans immediately felt that something was not alright.

"Um, guys, has something happened?" April asked. Before anyone could answer, Leonardo stood up and stormed out of the dojo.

"What was that?" Casey looked confused. He expected Raph to go crazy because of the cockroaches and not Leo.

"He almost told us..." Donnie replied in a soft tone.

"You mean that week when he was missing?" the girl questioned. A nod was the response. "Oh, did we ruin it?" she felt guilty.

"No," the purple-clad turtle sighed. "Or I don't know. I think it would take long to get even a word out of him. But don't worry, it's not your fault."

"We're sorry..."

"Don't be... Ah, I just don't know when he will open up..."

"Donnie?" Raph spoke suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Should we... y' know?" Donnie immediately shook his head.

"Should you what, my sons?" Master Splinter asked peremptorily.

"Uhh, you know, Sensei, um..." Donnie looked at his older brother. "Raph?"

Raph didn't like the fact that he had to tell that their father but he knew it had to be him.

"Sensei... maybe, but just maybe, I went to the Mighty Mutanimals to ask them to... hack Leo's T-phone," he said quickly.

"Raphael, I thought we agreed upon something. You should have waited. You should have given a chance to your brother."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait and-"

"What did you find?" Casey asked suddenly. Raphael wasn't sure he should tell them. He looked at Donnie, who nodded reluctantly. After he saw how hard it was for Leo, he didn't want to force him to speak with the messages anymore.

"Some messages... he's in contact with strangers... but there's nothing helpful in them."

Master Splinter looked at his genius son. "Donatello, did you know about this? Did you help Raphael?"

"No! I mean...I knew about this but I didn't help him. I found it out later..."

Their father was disappointed that they disobeyed him but on the other hand, he hoped that Raphael would tell something useful. It wasn't nothing but it wasn't much more than it.

Mikey found the situation very uncomfortable. He was worried about his brother but he didn't know what to do. As he was listening to the conversation, he thought he should cook or bake something to Leo and cheer him up. After the thought, he stood up.

"I will be in the kitchen," with that he left the dojo. He walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Help me, Ice Cream Kitty! What should I make to Leo to cheer him up?" Ice Cream Kitty meowed two and Mikey grinned. "What a good idea! Pancakes!"

* * *

Michelangelo put some pancakes on a plate. The others were still in the dojo and he knew he would miss something again but he didn't care. He just wanted to give those pancakes to his brother. He wanted to show him that he can trust him. He wouldn't judge him. Mikey grabbed the plate and walked towards his brother's room. His steps were unusually soft. When he arrived at the door and reached for the handle, he heard a little sniffle. _Is he crying?_ at the thought, his heart clenched. But before he could open the door and ask that, another sound stopped him.

"It's me," Mikey heard Leo's sad voice. "I..." he sighed. "I couldn't tell them...no, it was already the second time...I just couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't say a word...I-I don't know..." his voice broke but after some moments, he continued. "Maybe...but I don't know if I could _ever_ tell them...I-I can't...I-I don't want them to-to ki-kick me out o-of the fa-family," he sobbed bitterly. "C-can we meet tonight?"

Mikey couldn't bear to listen to his brother. He turned around and walked back to the kitchen with the plate. He put it down on the table and he sat down with a sad sigh. He had no idea what could be that secret but he didn't even want to know if this was so hard for his brother to tell. He just wanted to see him happy and calm again.

"Hey, Mikey, is something wrong?" Mikey snapped his head up at Donnie's voice.

"I made pancakes to Leo but I couldn't give them to him..." he replied sadly.

"Why couldn't you?"

"He's talking to someone on his T-phone."

"Really?" Donnie asked curiously. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah..."

Donnie grabbed Mikey's left arm and pulled him to the dojo. When they entered, Mikey saw that the others were still there.

"Tell us, Mikey," Donnie said to him kindly.

"I don't think that's a good idea...it's Leo's personal matter..." he answered quietly.

"You were eavesdropping."

"Not on purpose!"

"Mikey," Donnie sighed. "We don't want to push him but we had to know what's wrong with him. We are his family and we want to help him. But if we don't know anything, then we can't."

"I don't know..."

"Care to explain?" Raph asked fretfully.

"Mikey heard as Leo was talking to someone on his T-phone," Donnie responded. "But I don't know what Mikey heard exactly."

Raph looked at his youngest brother and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mikey?"

Michelangelo turned to his father but he just found curious eyes. Master Splinter knew it was disrespectful but at that moment, the worry clouded his discernment.

"Um..." the orange-clad turtle started uncertainly. "I didn't hear much...but he said that he might never could tell us that thing...and I think he's afraid of our reaction..."

"Why do you think that?" April asked.

"Uh...he said that he didn't want us to kick him out of the family..."

"Kick him out?!" Raph yelled in surprise.

"Why would we?" Donnie was thinking aloud. "Doesn't he know that it won't happen? We would never kick him out. There's no reason for that."

"And I think he will meet that somebody tonight," Mikey felt guilty for telling but he knew the others had the right to know.

"Meet tonight? Then we can end this once and for all..."

"How?" Casey asked.

"We'll follow him and we'll see that somebody and we'll know his secret. Then we'll tell him that we won't kick him out and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope it'll work," April sighed.

* * *

It was around two in the morning and Leonardo was already on his way. His family was heading towards that roof on another way with the Shellraiser. Leo left his T-phone at home on purpose. Donatello wasn't sure which roof will he choose, so he sent the Mighty Mutanimals and Karai to the Wolf Hotel.

When the Shellraiser stopped and they jumped out, they could see Leonardo on the fire-escape. His family crossed the roadway and they pressed themselves against the wall of the high building. Donnie checked the fire-escape and saw that his brother was already on the roof. He signed to his family to follow him. Their steps were soft and slow.

Suddenly they heard as something was slammed. Donnie immediately ran up and froze for a minute when he saw that the spaceship started to lift. But after that minute, his foot moved fast and he took something out of his belt. He threw it towards the spaceship and it stuck to it. It didn't bother the spaceship, it left the atmosphere fast.

"Damn it! I can't believe it! We are late again!" Raph yelled as he reached the top.

"Maybe. But we didn't lose them," Donnie replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" April asked wonderingly.

"The Utroms gave me a tracker and I threw it on the spaceship. So, we can follow them. We just need a spaceship from the Utroms."

**A/N: Thanks for everything and please let me know what you think about it! ^^ **

**See you later~ Hopefully sooner this time. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – The Ring**

Oberon felt as his heart clenched as he heard his brother sob on the phone. He knew that this task was hard for him but he didn't think that it was _that_ hard. He didn't know what the reason was. His brother wasn't a scaredy-cat. But then, why was he so afraid of this? Was his family so scary? Were they strict? Did they treat him badly? Oberon felt as the worry started to fill his body. Actually, he didn't even know much about them. He knew that he had three brothers, a human father and some mutant and human friends. He didn't say much. What he said was good but somehow...it was strange. He didn't tell them about interesting stories, he didn't speak about his relationships with them.

Oberon stood up and went out of his room. As he was walking out of the palace, he met his sister.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Venus greeted him with a big smile.

"Earth," Oberon answered shortly.

"Is Leo coming? I thought he would come on the day after tomorrow."

"Well, something came up."

"Is everything alright?" Venus asked worriedly.

"I don't know," he sighed. "He was pretty sad. He still didn't tell them about us..."

"Still?" It surprised her. "Why?"

"I hope he will answer this," and with that, Oberon left with a thoughtful face.

* * *

Oberon didn't have to wait for his brother, he arrived in time. Leonardo walked towards the spaceship, looking down. His eyes were red and his mask was wet. Oberon placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Just let's go," Leo said and get on. Oberon sighed sadly and get on too. Yugar wasn't there then. Oberon thought it would be best if he would go alone that time. He wasn't the best driver but he was good enough. When he lifted the spaceship, he thought he heard something but after all, nothing happened and he left the Earth fast.

The trip was long and silent. Leonardo looked the floor with his sad eyes during the whole journey. Oberon didn't know how to start this conversation. He didn't know if he should start one or just let his brother be until they arrive. He was thinking about it so long, so when he decided to ask him, he saw their planet. He landed with the spaceship carefully.

"We're here," he stated and Leonardo just nodded as he stood up. Oberon followed his younger brother quietly. They didn't say a word, while they were heading towards the palace.

The two boys sat down in the kitchen. Oberon offered a tea and Leo accepted it, so the older was making the tea, while the other one was staring off.

After some minutes, Oberon placed the cup of tea in front of his brother and sat next to him. Leonardo sipped from the liquid.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oberon asked silently.

"I don't know what to say...," Leo started. "I know you want to know the reason of my cowardice, but I can't answer you. Even I don't know what it is. Something blocks me. I'm always preparing myself, I decide to tell them and then, I can't say a word, like I was mute."

"Do you think they would react badly?"

"I'm not sure."

"What are their personalities? Are they... mistreating you...?" he asked uncertainly.

Leo snapped his head up in surprise. "What? No! Nothing like that. It's not their fault."

"Then, I don't think they would react badly. I mean, they love you, don't they? This situation isn't your fault. I think they would understand. And not that you would leave them."

"Yes...but still," he sighed. "I don't know. I'm making a big deal over nothing, right?"

Oberon placed a hand on his shoulder and gently stroked it. "No, I can understand. It changes a lot of things. It will be weird for your earthly family and I know you don't want to hurt them, even if it's not your fault," his brother smiled a little. "And you're not a coward."

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Leo sipped from the tea. Oberon words were calming. But even Oberon didn't know everything. Leonardo had another secret. At least, he could talk about his earthly problem with someone. But he couldn't talk about the fact that his father his rat. He didn't know which secret was more shocking, to have another family in another planet or to have a rat father, when the rats are your family's enemies. _Should I tell them about Splinter first? If they kicks me out, then I don't have to tell about them at home. But I think, it would be bad too. I don't know them for ages, but I love them. After all, they are my family too. My first family. Still so weird to think about it. How would they react? Based on what Oberon said, they would understand it, wouldn't they? Should I try?_

"Uh... can I ask something?"

"Of course," Oberon turned to him curiously.

"What would you do if one of your family members told you something unexpected?"

"You mean, if I was one of your earthly family?"

"Uh, yes."

"Hmm, I would be surprised and the things would become different, but you would be still my family. I would be still your brother, you would have just more family member," he answered honestly.

"I see," Leo thought for a moment. "And what would you say if this family member had a strange family member?"

"Errr...strange? Who do you think of?"

"Nobody," he replied quickly. "It's only a supposition."

"But what do you mean by strange?"

"For example a...rat?"

"A rat?" Oberon voice jumped up an octave.

"Just supposition," Leo smiled awkwardly.

"That would be a big deal. A rat...huh, I hardly know what to say. I would flip, to say the least. And dad too. He would definitely!"

Leo curled his lips. "So you would kick this family member out?"

"I don't think so. But we would be pretty angry at this family member for not telling us such an important thing. A rat... you're unbelievable. You caught me off guard with this supposition," he chuckled. Leo looked at his tea sadly. _That's not good. But at least, they wouldn't kick me out._ "Why did you ask?"

"Just asking. I was curious."

"I see," Oberon raised an eyebrow, he felt a lurking suspicion but remained silent.

Suddenly Yugar rushed in nervously and stopped next to Oberon.

"His Majesty would like to talk to you."

"Both of us?" Oberon asked.

"Yes, my Crown Prince."

With that, Oberon and Leonardo stood up and followed Yugar into the throne room. Aerglo was sitting on his throne with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Has something happened?" Oberon asked. Aerglo sighed and stood up. He walked towards his sons and stopped in front of them.

"I'm very surprised to see you here now," he looked at Leo. "But this is not the reason I wanted to talk to you. Something unexpected happened. I heard that a rat is organizing a team from turtles."

"From turtles?" the boys' eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. I don't know how this rat convince them, but he is quite successful. I'm afraid, somebody from the palace will be a plant too."

"What can we do?" Leo asked. He wanted to help his father.

"Just be careful," Aerglo placed his hands on his sons' shoulders. "I will find out something. Just don't be alone," he looked at Leo. "Understood?"

"Yes," Leo smiled sheepishly.

"You can go now."

The boys left the throne room. As soon as Oberon closed the door, he turned to his brother. "Wanna help?"

"In what?"

"To find that rat and those turtles."

"And how? It's not like you could call him and ask him to get lost."

"We'll set a trap. With somebody like..." he thought for moment. "Yugar! That's it! Yugar is from the palace, so Yugar will be the bait. The rat will saw him and try to convince him and then, we'll capture him and ta-da!" he explained excited.

"Well, little short on detail. Are you sure this is a good plan?"

"Do you think it's not?" Oberon questioned wonderingly.

"You should think about other plans. B Plan, C Plan, Backup Plan. What if the rat wants to kill Yugar?"

"Yugar can defend himself."

"Don't be too sure. We're talking about a rat." _Damn. Did I just say that?_

"True," Oberon agreed. "We need a perfect plan."

* * *

Oberon and Leonardo were planning for hours. Some time before dawn, the two boys fell asleep, their heads were resting on Oberon's desk.

Some hours passed, when Leo's eyes felt the light finally. The window was in front of the desk and the light filled the door. The boys were very tired, the sun couldn't bother them for so long. When Leo opened his eyes a little, he saw his brother's form. It took a few minutes to wake his mind up and when it woke up, Leo jumped up immediately with a fearful gasp. Because of his movement, in the sunbeams the flecks of dust danced more vigorously. Oberon heard as the chair moved and opened his eyes. He slowly straightened up and rubbed his eyes.

"What it is?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's morning!" Leo yelled.

"Yes, and?" Oberon didn't understand at first.

"Morning!"

"Morning...and?" but after a moment, he realized. "Oh shit."

"They gonna kill me!"

Oberon stood up and held his hands up. "Okay, don't panic. We will solve it."

"How?" Leo asked frantically. "We can't go now. We have to wait until the night. They gonna interrogate me! I will have to tell them!"

"Leo, Leo, Leo! Calm down," Oberon grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Say that you were in an abandoned building during the day or something like that. But we have a whole day to figure it out, okay? Just calm down first."

Leo took a deep breath. And another. And another.

"Better?" Oberon smiled a little and his brother nodded. "Alright, let's eat something."

* * *

In the afternoon, the royal family decided to walk a little in the city. They could rarely be with Leo during the day, so they were taking the advantage of this. But before they could leave the palace, unexpected guests rushed in the main entrance. They were immediately in front of the family, looking at the king. Leonardo remembered them. He met them during the party on Cogolia. They were Cogolia's kings, Grik, the owl king and Orro, the polecat king. They ruled together.

"Aerglo, my friend," Grik started. "I am so sorry for showing up unannounced like this but we heard the news about that rat. As we know, he organizes a team from our citizens too. We have to figure out something!"

Leonardo looked him up and down. He didn't find what his eyes were looking for. He looked at Orro. He couldn't see his hands because of his long clothes. But when Orro lifted his hands to gesture, Leonardo saw it. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation, the sounds became quieter and quieter until he didn't hear it. He heard something else as his eyes glued to Orro's right hand.

_"What kind of thing should I do?" he asked quietly. Zanmoran was satisfied. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smirked. _

_"You have to steal something."_

_"Steal?" Leo asked taken aback. _

_"You are a ninja, this is child's play for you."_

_"But...but this..." Leo looked away. Steal?! It was against his honor. _

_"Do you want your families to learn the truth?" Zanmoran asked dangerously. _

_"No..."_

_"Then, you will do as I say." he raised his voice and the turtle looked down. Zanmoran turned to Mordou and nodded. _

_"Leonardo," Mordou continue. "One of Cogolia's kings always wears a ring. Sometimes it is on Grik's finger, but sometimes it is on Orro's finger. This ring is emerald. We need this ring to finish our plan."_

_"Why is this ring so important?" Leo asked uncertainly. _

_"It's none of your business. Just steal it for us." _

Leonardo remembered it clearly. But he wasn't so determined to steal it. It was bad. It wasn't him! Should he just tell that secrets and leave that ring? Should he just run away? He can't steal it! Or can he? _Why is it so important?_ he thought. _Would I cause a big problem for Cogolia if I stole it? What if the whole planet's life depends on it? Ah...no way. It's just a ring. Or not?_

Leonardo couldn't take away his gaze from the nice ring.

"Oh, you notice my ring?" Orro smiled at the turtle, who was staring at it. Leo snapped his head up.

"Huh?" then he remembered. "Oh, yes. Uh, it's pretty."

"Indeed. And it's very important as well."

"Important? Why?" _Why can't it be just a trinket?_

"The energy inside this helps to ensure a good life to our citizens and the planet," the polecat explained calmly. Leo just nodded understandingly.

* * *

Cogolia's kings were walking in the park of palace. The royal family was in the throne room. Everybody was lost in their thoughts. Aerglo and Oberon were thinking about a plan to protect the two planets. Rona and Venus were trying to figure out something that might help. Leonardo had an inner battle inside his head. The secrets or the ring? Which one?

Leo decided to go out for some fresh air. He left the palace and he went to the park. It didn't take long to notice the kings.

The ring.

_"Just steal it for us!" _

He followed them and when he got close to them, he cleared his throat. The kings turned around with surprised expressions on his faces.

"Um, may I join you?"

The two older smiled at him. "Of course."

Leonardo walked next to Orro. Then, Orro's right hand was so close. Sooo close. Just a little manual dexterity. Leonardo's hand moved but a voice stopped him.

"Did you manage to solve the problem?" Grik asked. Leo looked at him with a puzzled expression. Grik noticed it and corrected himself. "With your earthly family," Leo looked surprised. How did he know? "Don't be mad at your father. He didn't tell everyone but us. We're close friends."

_'Steal from your father's good friends?'_ a voice asked in his head disapprovingly.

"Uh, well, not yet," Leo looked away sadly.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Orro placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I hope so," the turtle sighed. They are so kind. They are good kings of Cogolia. How could he...?

Orro let him go. Leo looked at the ring one more time.

The secrets or the ring? Which one?

It was a hard question.

He looked at the kings. They were walking peacefully. They had no idea that they were in danger next to him.

Danger? Maybe a strong word.

But maybe not. This ring is important, Leo knew. Without it, they would be in a serious trouble.

Finally, he realized, he was asking the wrong question.

_Me or Cogolia?_

The question became so easy. Of course, he wouldn't choose himself over Cogolia.

_I will stop this. I'm lying to everyone. I'm working for three sides! Where's the loyalty? It's got to stop. How could I possibly think this was a good idea? Deal with the enemy? Oh, geez. I messed up really bad... I will tell everything to everybody. That's it! I'm not gonna delay it any longer! _

"If you will excuse me, I would return to the palace," Leo stopped on the road.

"It's all right, go on," Grik replied and continued their walking. Leo turned around and rushed back to the palace. When he reached the entrance, he heard voices. He took some steps towards the voices. He saw the stone cladding place next to the park. A group was kneeling there, surrounded by soldiers. A familiar turtle was standing in front of them with a sword in his hand. Leonardo looked at him with prying eyes. Suddenly, the realization hit him. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. There was Oberon, squeezing the sword, in front of his earthly family.

**A/N: Thank you~ and please, let me know your opinion about it! ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - Truth**

"Where did Leo go?" Oberon asked when he noticed that his brother wasn't in the throne room.

"I think he's in the park," Venus replied. Oberon turned around and started towards the exit, but suddenly Yugar appeared at the door.

"Your Majesty!" he ran in. "There is a Salamandrian spaceship, which is asking for permission to land on our planet and talk to Your Majesty."

"Salamandrians? I haven't heard from them for ages," Aerglo said. "Let them in!"

Yugar left the throne room and after some minutes, he returned with two Salamandrians. They bowed their heads.

"It is an honour to meet you," the male started. "I am Commander G'Throkka and she is Lieutenant Y'Gythgba. We learned that TurtleLand is threatened by the Triceratons. We are one of their greatest enemies, so we are here to offer our alliance to defeat the Triceratons together."

"It is an honour to meet you too," Aerglo walked in front of them. "I appreciate your offer. Cogolia and TurtleLand are too weak, even together. Especially when they attack us with the Rats."

"Rats? We did not hear much about them. Are they dangerous?" G'Throkka asked.

"They can be. We had two wars against them and we lost so much. Too much," Aerglo sighed.

"We also lost so much because of the Triceratons," G'Throkka replied sadly. "We have to defeat them once and for all."

"I agree. I am just wondering if we would be enough strong together. I do not want other species to get in trouble because of us."

"We do not want to live in fear any longer. It was our decision to join you if you accept our offer."

"Well, I believe, our alliance can be successful, but I-"

"Your Majesty!"

"What is it again, Yugar?"

"I am sorry for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I received news from Vornu that an unknown spaceship landed on the planet without permission. The soldiers apprehended the strangers. We suppose that it is that recruiter rat with them. There are some turtles, humans and other species."

Aerglo looked at his son. "Please, take care of this, my son. I will go after you." Oberon nodded and left the throne room with Yugar. Aerglo turned back to the Salamandrians. "There is a rat, who is organizing a team from our citizens," he explained. "As if we do not have enough problems..." G'Throkka and Y'Gythgba looked at him sympathetically. "Continuing with the subject, I would appreciate if I could speak with your ruler personally."

"That could be arranged."

Aerglo smiled and held out his hand.

"I guess, it is means agreement."

"Yes," Aerglo answered and raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry, but this means war on our planet. We learned that this can be symbol of the peace or agreement."

"Yes. I remember the misunderstanding what was caused by this," Y'Gythgba added with a little smile.

"I remember Leonardo's face. He was so confused. Fortunately, everything was clarified," G'Throkka said.

"Leonardo?" Aerglo asked surprisingly.

"Yes. He is a turtle too. He lives on the Earth."

"Do you know him well?"

"We do not know much about him or about his brothers, but they are honorable warriors. They helped us."

"Well, I know him too. He happen to be my son."

"Son?" the Salamandrians asked at the same time.

"That means that Raphael and the others are your sons, right?" Y'Gythgba questioned.

"No. Just Leonardo."

"I suppose that a long, extraordinary story belongs to this."

"Indeed."

"If I may ask, how does Leonardo handle this?" the commander asked.

"Well, it was not easy for him, but I think he handles it very well."

"It must have been hard for him. Especially with the fact that one of your greatest enemies is the Rats."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of Leonardo's adoptive father."

"I still do not understand the connection."

"He is a rat," Y'Gythgba replied calmly. But the reaction wasn't calm.

"A...rat?!" Aerglo's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"Did you not know?" G'Throkka felt that they got Leonardo into trouble.

"No..." Aerglo breathed. The female Salamandrian tried to defend Leonardo.

"I am sure that he had a good reason, he...he,"

But Aerglo didn't listen anymore, he ran out of the throne room. The two Salamandrian looked at each other, then they followed him.

As Aerglo reached the park, he immediately looked at the stone cladding and saw his older son. Oberon was holding a sword and he was standing in front of a kneeling group. The king went closer. He took a closer look at the group. After a moment, he recognized the turtles. They had masks. They had to be Leonardo's brother. There were other species there as well. One species caught his attention forthwith. The rat. Wait. If that rat was with that turtles, then that means that rat is...Leonardo's adoptive father. And his older son was going to hurt him. He couldn't let this happen!

* * *

_"Damn it! __I can't believe it! We are late again!" Raph yelled as he reached the top of the tall building. _

_"Maybe. But we didn't lose them," Donnie replied calmly. _

_"What do you mean?" April asked wonderingly. _

_"The Utroms gave me a tracker and I threw it on the spaceship. So, we can follow them. We just need a spaceship from the Utroms."_

* * *

Mikey called the Mighty Mutanimals to tell them what happened. After that, they met near the tall building. They went straightaway to Bishop.

"Can you drive this spaceship?" Bishop asked.

"Need you ask?" Raph pointed at Donnie.

"Yeah. I'm the genius of Dimension X. Piece of cake to drive this," Mikey pointed at himself.

"Well..." Donnie sighed. "We can solve it. Thank you."

"All right. Call me if you need help. Good luck."

The others nodded and Bishop left the spaceship.

It took some minutes to lift it and manage to fly with it. But they solved it and they left the Earth fast. The trip was long and boring. Donnie said in every five minutes that he hoped they wouldn't find the tracker.

Hours passed.

"Guess what I think of," Mikey said in a sleepy voice.

"Ice Cream Kitty?" Raph asked.

"No."

"Crognard?"

"No."

"Leatherhead?"

"No," Mikey turned to Leatherhead. "Sorry."

"What is it then?" Raph growled.

"Guess bro."

"Argh...pizza?"

"Yes!" Mikey grinned.

"I swear, Mikey arghhhh! I told ya not to think of the pizza again! Ya cheated!"

"I didn't! Last time I thought of a pizza with pepperoni. This time I thought of a pizza with mushroom."

"Now I'll teach ya!" Raph stood up and took a step towards his brother.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter warned him. Raph huffed one and sat back angrily.

"Guys! I can see a planet. I guess we arrived," Donnie told them.

"What is he doing on this planet? We have never been here before," Raph thought aloud.

"Now, we'll find out."

They landed with the spaceship carefully. They grabbed their weapons and opened the door. But as soon as they left the spaceship, tranquilizers were sent into their skin.

"What the..." Raph grabbed his arms and fell onto his knees like the others. Suddenly, lot of soldiers came out of nowhere and surrounded them. They gripped the newcomers and dragged them to the stone cladding place. One of the soldiers told Vornu what happened and Vornu notified Yugar of this.

After some minutes, Oberon came out of the palace and rushed in front of the group. They were kneeling and trying to clear their minds.

"Who are they?" Oberon asked. He saw only the rat. Somehow he didn't notice the masks on the turtles. His blood was boiling.

"We do not know, my Crown Prince," a soldier answered. All of sudden, Oberon grabbed the soldier's sword and squeezed its hilt.

"You, rat," he hissed. "You are the one who is organizing teams of our citizens, aren't you?"

Master Splinter looked up at the turtle. It absolutely caught him off guard.

"Are you deaf, rat?" Oberon raised his voice.

"You have me confused with somebody else," Master Splinter said slowly.

"You don't fool me! You are just like Mordou. Are you his twin or what?"

"I do not know who Mordou is."

Oberon squeezed the hilt harder. For a minute, he thought, he would kill him instantly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Hey Leo,"_ he remembered. _"Why did you protect Mordou?"_

_"I was taught to not to kill if it's not necessary."_

_"I thought Mordou would have deserved that. How should I know then, when it's necessary?"_

_"You will feel it, know it. Just concentrate. Your mind has to be clear."_

_'Yes, Oberon. Clear your mind. Don't let the anger control you!' _he thought.

"Tell me everything about Mordou's plan," Oberon ordered.

"Young man, we came in peace," the rat tried again.

"Peace? Stirring the shit is part of the peace?"

"What?"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Karai said angrily. "We are here to find someone!"

"To convince this someone to join you?"

"We are trying to find a turtle. We know him," April started. "You can ask him! Bring Leonardo here and ask him!"

Oberon's blood curdled. "Leonardo?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from him?" he clenched his fist. "Leave him alone!"

"But we-"

"Enough! Don't think I will let you brainwash my brother!"

"Your brother? What the shell?!" Raph demanded, but Oberon didn't look at him.

"Please, young man," Master Splinter spoke. "Leonardo is my son and-"

"Your son? How dare you? Don't you dare call him your son!"

"It is the truth,"

"He's not your son, rat!" Oberon lifted his sword and it almost reached the old rat. Oberon thought for a moment. _I won't kill him. But maybe I can teach him a lesson..._

Oberon raised his sword to injure the rat. He brought it down and...

"Noo!"

…something stopped it.

"What the...? Leo!" Oberon couldn't believe it. His brother was defending a rat, again! Leonardo was blocking the sword with his own sword.

"Please, no..." Leo panted.

"I don't want to kill him, just punish him."

"Don't punish him, please."

"But he deserve it! He want to brainwash you! He want you to believe that you are his son!" Oberon explained angrily.

"No...he doesn't..."

"Why are you doing this, Leo? Don't be such a good boy!"

"I'm not. I'm far from it...," Leo's hand began to tremble. "He said the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's...he's my father..." he whispered.

"What?" Oberon heard it, but hoped he didn't hear it well.

"He's my father," Leo repeated louder.

The sword fell out of Oberon's hands. The older stared at the younger with widened eyes.

"You...you," he placed his hands on his brother's face. "Did they already brainwashed you?"

"No. It's the truth..." Leo lowered his head in shame and Oberon took a step back as he gasped. "I'm sorry," Oberon didn't said a word. "Oberon...I'm really sorry," he tried to go closer to his brother but Oberon took another step back. He looked at the group and then, he noticed the masks on the turtles. They were indeed Leonardo's family.

"I can't believe it...Is it the truth? But...how?... Why?...Leo...how could you?"

"I-I'm sorry," the tears spilled out of the younger's eyes.

"What is happening?" Donnie asked worriedly but nobody answered him.

"Leonardo..." a new voice said sadly. Everybody looked up and saw a new turtle. It was Aerglo. He wanted to stop Oberon, when Leonardo appeared from nowhere. It was the prove that Y'Gythgba was right. This explained why Leonardo was defending Mordou earlier. Aerglo went closer to his younger son. He moved his hand to touch him but his mind stopped it immediately. He didn't know what to say or do. He felt the mixture of anger, disappointment and sadness. But deep inside, he could understand his son. It was just too painful that his son didn't trust him enough. His son was afraid of their reaction. He knew why Leonardo didn't dare to tell his earthly family about them. He knew, it was reason in this situation too. He just didn't know where did he go wrong? It wasn't a hard question after all. He remembered the first day, when he met his son. They were disparaging the rats. They always said that the rats were bad, horrible. No wonder, the boy didn't dare to tell them either. "We'll talk inside," he sighed and turned to the soldiers. "Imprison them but don't hurt them! Nobody can know about this. Understood?"

The soldiers nodded and grabbed Leonardo's earthly family, while Aerglo was heading back to the palace with his sons. On the road, they met with the Salamandrians.

"I am afraid, we have to take our conversation later," Aerglo told them.

"We understand," G'Throkka replied. Leonardo looked up and he was surprised to see his friends.

"Sal Commander! Mona Lisa!"

"Greetings, Leonardo," G'Throkka smiled sadly. He knew, the boy was in a big trouble.

"Hello, Leonardo. I'm sorry for this," the female sighed. "I didn't know it was a secret."

Leonardo looked at her puzzled. G'Throkka noticed this and enlightened him. "Y'Gythgba told your family about your adoptive father's species."

"Oh, well... it's not your fault, Mona... It would have turned out without you anyway"

Still, the Salamandrians felt a little guilty.

* * *

Rona and Venus were waiting for the boys impatiently. The news shocked them too. They didn't know what they should do. Yell at him and give him a lecture or hug him and tell him that everything's alright?

As the three males entered, they snapped out of their thoughts.

"Well, Leonardo?" Aerglo turned to his son as he reached the room's middle.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Oberon asked furiously. "Hm? Why didn't you tell me?" Oberon's voice wasn't angry anymore. It was sad... disappointed. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered. "I-I just didn't know how...I wanted to tell you. Really! I would have told you today. I...uh, I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I know how much you hate the Rats. I thought you would have hated me too...and you would have been disappointed in me," Leo pressed his lips together for a minute and let the tears roll down his face. "I know y-you are disappointed now...I-I know I sh-shouldn't have de-delayed it so long...I'm sorry, I really am..." he sobbed and started to rub his eyes with his hands. Venus looked at him sympathetically. She went to him and hugged him affectionately. Leo returned the hug and held her tight. Rona approached the boy too. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, who understood her mother and let Leo go. Rona brought him into a warm embrace.

"My sweet," she pressed a kiss on her son's forehead. "We would never hate you."

"That's true," Aerglo sighed. "You should have known better. We are a family. Yes, this news is shocking but this isn't your fault. And... _he_ is not a Rat rat," he moved closer to Leo too. Rona let the boy go but her hands were still on his shoulders. Leonardo looked at his father with watery eyes. "I'm disappointed that you didn't trust us enough but I can understand it too," Rona gave place to his husband who placed a hand on his son's face and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't cry. It's okay."

Leo couldn't help, the tears didn't want to stop. He leaned his head against his father's chest and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry."

Aerglo stroked soothing circle on his shell. "You are forgiven but don't do it again. No more secrets. Okay?" Leo nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Now, I think you should speak with your earthly family," he groaned in disagreement. "You _have to_,"

Leo released a sigh and he moved towards the exit. While he was walking towards the door, he looked at his family. They were smiling reassuringly... expect one turtle, Oberon. He stood there with crossed arms and he was staring down at the floor. Leo stopped in front of the door and waited for a moment. But after nothing happened, he opened the door sadly.

* * *

"What the shell just happened?" Raph asked while he was sitting in the prison cell with his family.

"Wish I knew..." Donnie sighed.

"Guys...did you see all those turtles?" Mikey spoke, he was still in his surprise.

"We did," Donnie replied. "But that's not the point."

"I know, but still. Turtles!"

"I'm more interested in the reason why Leo is here and why he couldn't say a damn word?" Raph clenched his fists. "And that turtle! What a jerk! And he called Leo his brother! I'm gonna stick my sais up-"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter warned.

"But that wart...he wanted to hurt ya, kill ya!"

"Enough! I do not want to hear about this again."

Suddenly, footsteps were approaching the cell. A familiar form appeared in front of them.

"Leo!" Mikey smiled. Leo looked at the orange-clad turtle, looked into his light blue eyes. But he couldn't take it for long, and dropped his eyes.

"Leo, what the heck was that outside?" Raph jumped up and walked to the cell bars. "What did they do to ya? Did they hurt ya? Brainwashed ya? Let us out, bro and I'm gonna beat the shell out of them!"

"I don't have the key..." he started in a soft voice. "But they will let you go soon."

"Leo," Donnie stood up too. "Are you okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me," he started to play with his fingers nervously. "You will be angry with me."

"Is this about that week?" Donnie asked and Leo nodded.

"I can't delay it any longer, I have to tell you. I'll take the punishment, I'll accept your reaction. I know you won't want to see me again after that."

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked anxiously. The others stood up and looked at him worriedly.

"The night, when I disappeared...a turtle, Yugar kidnapped me and brought me here, TurtleLand. He had good intention. Somebody wanted to talk to me. He and his family had been looking for me since my birth. It was the king and the royal family. They said that I was originated from here. They said that...that," he took a deep breath. "that I was the part of their family. I'm their son," he whispered, doesn't dare to look up.

"Is it sure?" Donnie asked skeptically.

"Yes. We did a DNA test..."

"Then that means that we-"

"No. Just me."

"Then...then..." Donnie didn't dare to finish it.

"I wasn't a pet turtle and I'm not your... blood brother."

"What?!" Raph yelled. "Ya...ya...I can't believe it!"

"Leo..." Mikey looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

"What the shell?! Leo, are ya crazy? When were ya gonna tell us? Never? Ya could have told us weeks ago! But no! Ya didn't say a word!" Raph shouted at him furiously.

"I wanted to tell you this," Leo said desperately.

"Then why didn't ya?"

"I...I didn't know how..."

"I tell ya how, tell what ya said sooner!"

"Raph..." Donnie started.

"No!" Raph's blood was boiling. "Damn it! We were worried about ya and ya let us worry! What the shell were ya thinking?"

Leo bit his bottom lip and looked down. "I thought that you would disown me..." he felt as his eyes started to water.

And then, the others remembered what Mikey said to them when Leo was talking to someone on his T-phone.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter spoke. He raised his right arm and reached his paw out between the grids. Leo lifted his hand towards his father's one. The old rat squeezed his son's hand affectionately. "My son. Not the blood defines a family. We all know this. Why were you so afraid of our reaction?"

"Because I have another family. I thought you would say to me to be with them and leave you..."

"I would never say such a thing. You are important to me and the whole family," Master Splinter smiled at him kindly. "This information will not change my love towards you. You are still my son."

The tears rolled down the boy's cheek. The tears of relief. His father wiped his tears away with his thumb and a small smile appeared on his son's face.

"That's true, Leo," Donnie said. "We're a family. No matter what."

"Yepp!" Mikey grinned.

"You silly," April smiled and Casey nodded in agreement.

"I would hit you if I wasn't in this cell," Karai crossed her arms and smirked. Leonardo looked at his family and friends gratefully. He didn't expect for this good reaction. It made him really happy.

"No more secrets, okay?" Donnie spoke.

"Okay," Leo replied happily. His gaze went to Raphael, who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and with an angry expression on his face. "Raph? No hard feelings?"

Raphael looked at him but said nothing. Then he looked away. Leo's lips curled down. _Just like Oberon,_ he thought. He just hoped they would forgive him.

Suddenly somebody was approaching the cell. Leo turned to left and his eyes met with the newcomer's dark ones. The sapphire eyes widened and the turtle took a step back.

"Leonardo?" his father asked worriedly.

"I don't want to ruin this beautiful family moment, but I think we have to talk about something, _my prince_."

**A/N: Huh… I'm here finally. Guys, I got reviews in different languages. The translating took a little time but it doesn't matter. They made me happy! :D and now, I know some words in your languages :D **

**Thanks for everything!~**

**Pleaaaase, let me know what you think!^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Sorry**

_Suddenly somebody was approaching the cell. Leo turned to left and his eyes met with the newcomer's dark ones. The sapphire eyes widened and the turtle took a step back._

_"Leonardo?" his father asked worriedly._

_"I don't want to ruin this beautiful family moment, but I think we have to talk about something, _my prince_."_

* * *

"H-how did you get here?" Leo tried to show himself confident and brave. He couldn't be a scaredy-cat in front of his family.

"Because of you and your earthly family, the soldiers weren't so considerate. It wasn't so hard to come here," he explained calmly.

"Who the shell are ya?" Raph demanded. The newcomer looked at him slowly.

"Mordou."

"Now I understand why that other turtle confused Master Splinter with him," Donnie said in surprise. "There's barely any difference."

"So you are Leonardo's earthly family. Interesting... So Hamato Yoshi is really a rat. It's like looking in the mirror," he spoke in amazement. "But back to the matter of interest...I hope you did what we asked you to do."

"I didn't."

"You didn't?" the rat raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you are in the position to say to us 'no'."

"Why not? They all know the secret. You can't blackmail me anymore."

"You think? And what about the folk?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would they say about your rat father?" Leo froze and seeing this, Mordou smirked. "The lost prince was raised up by a rat. The biggest news of the century. And I'll tell them that he is my twin."

"But he's not-"

"And how will you prove it? Look at me. Look at him. It'll be unquestionable."

"What would that gain you?" Donnie asked wonderingly.

"They know nothing about the situation down here, right?" Mordou stepped closer to Leo. "They know nothing about this planet or about your family. They know nothing about your true self. Tsk, tsk. What a shame."

"Care to explain, huh?" Raph demanded impatiently.

"The Rats and the Turtles are great enemies," the rat explained. "I can picture this scene, when everybody hears the news. The young prince works for the Rats."

"Why are you doing this? One of your agent could easily steal it! I can't do this and I don't want to!" Leo said in a monotonic voice, trying to hide his rising fear.

"But I asked _you_. We ordered _you_ to do this," Mordou hissed angrily. "We need that ring. It's more important than you could even imagine."

"I still don't know what the shell is going on, but get out of here," Raph spat with anger. "Leave my brother alone!"

"He's not even your brother," he smirked. "Remember, turtle?"

Raph clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna st-"

"Raph," Leo's voice was so soft, the red-clad turtle almost didn't hear it. "It's okay, calm down."

"Calm down?! Are ya crazy? Why is he even here? There's really no guard?! This freaking cell... I'd kick his ass out!" Raph was mad at Leo for the lies, but that didn't mean that he didn't care if somebody was threatening Leo.

"Hmm... I think it's easy to piss him off," Mordou stated.

"Not just him," a voice yelled furiously from the end of the corridor. Mordou turned around and Leo looked at the newcomer surprisingly.

"Oberon?"

Oberon didn't answer, he walked to the rat and with a swift move, he landed a sword on the rat's shoulder, near to his neck. "What are you doing here?" his words were poisoned with deadly fury.

"I'm here to talking to Leonardo and not you, _highly-respected crown prince_."

"Well, you won't talk to him. You will leave the planet immediately and I will let you live."

"Oh, I'm terrified," Mordou held his hands up as the sarcastic words left his mouth.

"I'm serious, rat," Oberon raised his sword closer to Mordou's neck. Leonardo didn't know what to do. He knew his brother was angry, moreover furious. He couldn't let him to kill Mordou. It'd cause not just a war, but a crack in Oberon's soul. Oberon always acted like taking a life was nothing to him, but in actuality, he was always afraid of the time when he'd have to do it. Kill, it was easy to say, it was easy to think about it, but to do it in real? Impossible. Not just Leo knew it. Mordou knew it as well, and he was going to use it against him.

"Then kill me," Mordou held out his arms. "Kill me here and now." Oberon grasped the hilt of the sword harder. "If you can," he finished with a smirk.

"Oberon," Leo tried again.

"You stay out of this," Oberon said to his brother, but he kept his gaze on the rat in front of him.

"Let's talk outside. Three of us," Leo offered, but the other two just glared at him.

"Talk? With him?" they asked together incredulously.

"Please..." but they didn't listen to him. Leo knew he had to stop this. He felt as the anger was rising in him. "All right, that's enough!" he yelled and unsheathed his swords. He raised them against Mordou's and Oberon's necks. "Now, get out." somehow he managed to look and sound dangerously, since they walked to the exit. Leonardo led them into the supply room. It was small and smelled. The youngest cleared his throat and continued firmly. "None of us need a war. Control yourself, both of you!" he took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Who would've thought you can behave like this, not just like a scaredy-cat," Mordou said mockingly.

"You'd better shut up," Oberon whispered menacingly.

"Or else?"

"Enough!" Leo interrupted them and they looked at him. "Okay, firstly, Mordou, I'm not helping you with anything. I don't care about your threats, you can tell it everybody, fine by me! Secondly, Oberon, don't provoke him or the Rats. And now, you," he pointed at the rat. "You go home, and you," he pointed at his brother. "You go back to the palace and I call back the soldiers."

"I'm not letting our little business go," Mordou looked down at the turtle.

"What kind of business?" Oberon asked.

"That is between the two of us."

"Listen to me, you rat. Everything, that concerns my brother, concerns me. Got it?" Oberon leaned closer to the rat and glared at him murderously.

Leo placed his right hand on his brother's left upper arm. "Let's go," he said gently. "You too," he told the rat. Leo walked out with the other two behind him. They left the prison. At the entrance, they saw as four soldiers were running towards the prison. When they reached it, they bowed to the princes, but when they straightened and saw Mordou, they frowned.

"Is he endangering you, My Princes?" one of the soldiers asked as he placed his hand on his weapon.

"No, he's just leaving," Oberon replied. "Go back to your positions. Nobody guarded the prison." the soldiers nodded and went inside.

Mordou started towards a field, where he left his spaceship. He didn't risk to stay anymore. The soldiers began to return to their posts.

"Until later," Mordou waved one to Leonardo, and he got on the spaceship.

* * *

"What the hell was he talking about?" Oberon grabbed his brother by his shoulders and shook him as soon as they entered Oberon's room. "What kind of business? What did you agree on?"

"Well," Leo looked away. "Somehow he figured out my secrets, you know... and he promised he wouldn't tell them to you. In return, I should've stolen something..."

"What is this something?" Oberon asked in a kinder tone, after his brother didn't seem to continue.

"The ring of Grik and Orro..."

"Whaa? Are you crazy? It's needed for the maintenance of their planet!"

"Oh, um. I didn't know it was so important. But the point is that I didn't steal it and I won't."

Oberon let go of his brother and crossed his arms. "You had to be really stupid to agree on it, with him. Your whole secret thing... I still can't believe that you were _that_ afraid," he sighed. "Never mind. I'm wondering what he need the ring for."

"Perhaps Zanmoran needs is," Leo thought aloud, not expecting to freak his brother out again.

"What the hell! Zanmoran?! The emperor of the Triceraton Empire?"

"Uh, yes."

"Are they working together? Again?" he gripped Leo by his upped arms. "Did you meet him? When did you talk to them? And where?"

"Firstly, calm do-"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" he shouted angrily. "My brother has a rat father and he makes agreements with the Rats, with Mordou and he talks to Zanmoran, who knows where, maybe on their mothership!" after that, he lowered his voice. "Were you on the mothership?" when Leo nodded, he raised his voice again. "What were you thinking you...you... I can't even find a word to describe you!"

"Listen, I-"

"No, _you_ listen. Leo... why are you cutting me out?" his voice sounded so sad and disappointed. Leo opened his mouth to explain, but Oberon interrupted. "Just forget it," he let him go.

"Oberon," he reached out for him, but he left the room fast. Leo lowered his arm and his eyes fell. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was standing there for long minutes. For him, it felt hours.

**A/N: HeyHo~ Yeah, I know, I didn't post for so long and now I posted a short chapter. Sorry ^^" but now I'm here :D I would like to say that I'll come back soon, but I think it'd be the best if I won't promise anything :") **

**Happy New Year! ^^ :* **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – The Letter**

Aerglo was sitting on the couch in the living room, and he was watching as his wife was pacing around the couch. "What are you thinking of, Rona?" he asked gently. Rona sighed and stopped in front of him, then sat next to him.

"I was thinking about them," she didn't need to be more specific, Aerglo knew who she meant by _'them'_. "We need to keep a good relationship with them. For our son's sake,' Aerglo nodded in agreement. "We should invite them for dinner to get to know them. Don't you think?"

"I agree. However, I think, Oberon isn't too happy with this situation, and I don't know how Leo's talk went with them. I'm afraid, the atmosphere, during the dinner, would be...uneasy."

"So should we wait and let them go without a proper introduction?"

"No, of course not. But we should talk to Leo first... and Oberon. After them, we invite them," Rona nodded. "By the way, where are the boys?"

* * *

Oberon decided to go for a run. He had to get away from the palace and most importantly from his brother. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at him. Although he could understand him. It just hurt. He thought Leo trusted him enough to share these things with him. But the stealing! He was just happy that Leo didn't do that. He was furious that his enemies tried to get his brother involved in their mess. He had to speak with Leo.

He stopped on the road and turned around.

Yes, he will talk to him and everything will be alright again.

Hopefully...

As he entered the palace, he immediately went to his bedroom. He foresaw that Leo might leave the room, but he hoped he didn't. Never mind. He couldn't be far! He was about the leave when he noticed something on his desk. He walked to it and grabbed the paper. It was Leo's handwriting. And it wasn't English. He wrote on TurtleLand's national language. He taught him this language, sort of. Though, his little brother was a quick learner. He read the text.

_Kedves Oberon!_

_Úgy hiszem, nem lennék képes most a szemedbe nézni, ezért írtam ezt a levelet._

_Nagyon sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak. Kérlek, ne hidd azt, hogy nem bízom benned, mert bízok. Csak ez az egész szituáció új volt nekem. Derült égből villámcsapásként ért a hír. Aztán Mordou és a Triceratonok is képbe jöttek._

_Félre ne értsd, kérlek. Nem kifogásokat keresek._

_Azt hiszem, ez egy kicsit sok volt nekem. Be szerettem volna illeszkedni közétek, de közben otthon is rendben akartam tartani mindent. Talán azért húztam idáig a dolgot, mert féltem, hogy mi lesz. Nem csak attól, hogy ki lennék tagadva tőletek vagy tőlük, esetleg mindkettőtöktől, hanem úgy mindentől. Nem tudtam, és még mindig nem tudom, hogy egyeztessem össze a két életemet, a két családom. Eggyé nem alakíthatom őket, mindig két hely között kell ingáznom. Most még új vagyok a családnak, de később, ha már megszoktok, lehet unnátok, hogy mindig vinni-hozni kell engem. De ha ez nem is történne meg, akkor is a távolléteim alatt itt is és ott is történni fognak dolgok, és én mindig kimaradok. Félek, hogy ez a kapcsolataimra hatással lesz. Nem akarok a kimaradt tag lenni, de mégis az leszek, mert egyikőtöket sem tudlak elhagyni. Próbálok pozitív maradni, de mindig valami rossz történik. Most például Mordou fenyegetései. Nem akarom, hogy miattam szenvedjetek._

_A lényeg, hogy attól féltem, amitől mindig is. A bukástól. Az élet most egy elég nagy kihívás elé állított, és eddig nem teljesítettem túl jól._

_Csak hogy tudd, semmi sem a te hibád. Nem miattad tartottam titokban. Én voltam a gyáva. Sajnálom. Remélem egyszer meg tudsz bocsátani._

_(Remélem jól írtam mindent, nem vagyok benne biztos, de remélem azért megérted, ha nem, akkor az elég kínos lenne... már ez az utóirat is kínos...)_

_Leo_

[Translation is at the bottom]

Oberon couldn't hold back his tears. This is what he wanted to know, but then, when he read it, it wasn't satisfying. Tears rolled down his cheek and blurred his vision.

He had to speak with his brother. As soon as possible.

He rushed to Leo's bedroom, but it was empty. He ran to the living room. Venus was sitting on the couch.

"Have you seen Leo?" he asked.

"No, wh-" but Oberon already vanished. "-y?"

Oberon hurried to the kitchen, where he found his parents. They were talking, but Oberon didn't listen to it, he just asked:

"Have you seen Leo?"

"No," they answered. Oberon turned around to leave, but his father's strict voice stopped him.

"Oberon!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how Leo's talk went? I mean, with his earthly family."

"Uh, well, I'm not sure," he replied. _So they don't know about Mordou._ "But I will ask him when I find him."

"I hope it went well," Rona added. "We would like to invite them to dinner."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you alright with it? We wouldn't like it if you would be rude. We know you're not so happy about the situation, but you must unde-"

"Okay," Oberon interrupted his father. "I won't be rude, I'm okay with this. Invite them."

"Are you sure?" Aerglo asked. This sudden change of heart was strange from his eldest son.

"Totally," he nodded. "But now, I go to find Leo," and with that, he left. He rushed out of the palace and when to the park. After a minute, he noticed Leo, sitting under a tree, meditating. He approached him slowly, and when he reached him, he cleared his throat. He didn't get a reply. He leaned down and tapped his shoulder.

"Leonardo? Are you awake?" he tried to joke, but his smile vanished soon when his brother didn't chuckle.

"What is it?" Leo asked with closed eyes.

Oberon straightened and looked down at him. "Well, um, I would like to talk to you. . . if you got time," he added a little bit nervously. His little brother just sighed. "I've read your letter..." Leo jerked his head up, looked into his eyes, then looked away with a frown. He didn't want to talk about it this soon. Oberon sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you sorry?" Leo asked surprisingly.

"Because I wasn't a good brother to you, and-"

"Oberon, I-"

"Let me finish, please," Leo nodded, and his brother continued. "I'm sorry for not noticing what you went through. I'm sorry for playing the drama queen and not focusing on your problem. I'm sorry for not trying enough to see it through your eyes. I focused only on my hurt. I thought you loved us less, than your earthly family, and I thought I wasn't on the same level as your other brothers. I know I was wrong," he spread his legs and pulled Leo to his chest. Leo placed his head on Oberon's upper plastron. As Oberon tightened his embrace, Leonardo returned the hug. "But now, I promise you that I will be on your side in every situation, and I will help you through this mess."

To Leo, it felt good. He never got this from his other brothers. He always had to act like a big brother, so it was him, who did something like that to the others. It was great to be in switched roles. Being a little brother wasn't bad. Not at all.

"Thank you," he whispered. It was a huge relief that Oberon understood him. He became so happy that he didn't felt the tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

However, Oberon noticed the tears which were desiring to escape. He pressed Leo closer to him, and with one hand he was stroking soothing circle on his shell, and with the other one, he held the back of his head. "It's okay, hm? Everything will be okay," he reassured him and placed his chin on top of Leo's head.

* * *

"What the shell was that?" asked Raph, bewildered.

"Well, what I have taken from it is that these turtles and those rats have a really bad relationship. And I guess that _Mordou_ is an important member of those rats. And he really looks like you, Sensei," Donnie said with amazement. Master Splinter just frowned. "That explains some things. For example, why Leo didn't tell us sooner. It must have been a mess. He found out that he's an alien and he had to deal with this, without help. Because who is able to help him? This is something that he needs to solve alone. And you know him. He always thinks of the worst. He thought we would disown him. But as I saw, he didn't tell them about us, or not everything. I'm sure that they didn't know about you, Sensei. No wonder. What could he say? 'Hey, imagine guys, my adoptive father is a rat, and he looks like our greatest enemy. Isn't it fantastic?' Just think about it guys..."

"I agree," April continued. "And I understand Leo, though I'm a little bit sad that he didn't tell us. But now, we have to help him to accept and get used to this."

"Dudes, did you hear how Leo ordered them? He was so shy, but then suddenly, his 'I'm-the-leader-listen-to-me' voice returned, and they actually listened to him," Mikey explained cheerfully.

"I think he didn't want us to see how bad that relationship is," Donnie reasoned.

"But what was that thing what Leo should have done?" Karai wondered, all of sudden.

"It must have been something is against Leonardo's honor," Leatherhead said.

"I agree," Dr. Rockwell added. "I think _Mordou_ threatened Leonardo to do a crime, in exchange, he wouldn't tell anybody about Leonardo's secrets."

"What do you think, Master Splinter?" April asked when she noticed the rat's odd silence.

"Perhaps, you are right," he replied finally. "I am just glad that Leonardo did not do it.

"Are ya okay, Sensei?" Raph spoke too finally. "Did that _Oberon_ turtle hurt ya back there?"

"I am unharmed. I am just worried about Leonardo's soul," he sighed.

"Why?"

"I am afraid there will be too much pressure which will weigh on him."

Abruptly, footsteps were approaching the cell. The prisoners stood up and waited for the newcomer. A moment later, a tall turtle stopped in front of them. He was dressed in elegant clothes, it was clear, that he was important. It was strange to see his five fingers on his hands and his more human limbs. After their quick astonishment, they recognized him. He was that turtle, who ordered the soldiers to imprison them.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he started. "My name is Aerglo and I am the king of this planet."

"Wait, then that means that you are Leo's...father?" it felt weird to say that out loud to Donnie.

"Yes," Aerglo answered. "And I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I am sorry for having you imprison, but I could not let rumors to be born and go around."

Everybody kept silent, so Slash decided to answer. "Understandable."

"To placate you, I would like to invite you for dinner. We would like to get to know you better."

"First, y'all wanted to kill us and now, y'all want to chit-chat and eat with us?" Raph snorted.

"I am sorry about that. Let me explain. There is a rat who is organizing a team from our citizens. Our soldiers and my son, Oberon thought you were enemies."

"Well, yer son is a jerk," Raph growled.

"Raphael," his father warned him.

"I apologize for his behavior too. Sometimes he acts without thinking."

"Isn't it familiar, Raphael?" Karai smirked, and Raph glared at her.

"Thank you for inviting us," Master Splinter spoke. "We gladly accept it."

"Great," Aerglo smiled. "Then, Yugar will come for you, and he will show you the way."

"All right."

* * *

"I'm happy that it went well," Rona was smiling. "I was afraid we couldn't invite them."

"I hope it will go well too," Leo spoke, while he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"It will. This is in their interest too," Oberon said.

"Yes. And I'm sure they don't want any trouble," Venus added.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just wondering what will happen after that..." Leo sighed. Finally, he solved a problem, he told them everything, and they reacted quite well, but then, a new problem appeared. His routine will officially change, and who knows how. He just wished it would change in a good way.

**A/N: HeyHo guys~**

**Before the translation, a few words: I was lazy to find a fitting language or write backwards or something like that, so I just used my native language. So, this is Hungarian. Translation:**

_**Dear Oberon!**_

_**I think I couldn't look into your eyes now, so I wrote this letter.**_

_**I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please, don't think that I don't trust you, because I do. Just this whole situation was new to me. The news were bolt from the blue for me. Then, Mordou and the Triceratons came. **_

_**Please, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to make excuses.**_

_**I think, it was a little too much to me. I had wish to be one of you and at the same time keep things right at home. Perhaps I delayed it so long, because I was afraid of what would happen. Not just of being disown by you or them, maybe both of you, but of everything. I didn't know and I still don't know how to reconcile my two lives, my two families. I can't make them one, I have to commute between two places. Now, I'm still new to this family, but later, when you will get used to me, maybe you will be get tired of bringing and fetching me. But if it wouldn't happen, I'd still miss thing out here and there, while I'd be away. I'm afraid that it will affect my relationships. I don't want to be the left-out-guy, but I will be one, because I can't leave neither of you. I'm trying to stay positive but something bad always happens. Now, for example, Mordou's threats. I don't want you to suffer because of me. **_

_**The point is that I was afraid of what I was always afraid of. The failure. The life created a big challenge to me, and I wasn't carrying it out very well. **_

_**Just so you know, nothing is your fault. I didn't kept it as a secret because of you. I was the coward. I'm sorry. I hope you will be able to forgive me. **_

_**(I hope I wrote everything well, I'm not sure, but I hope you understand, if you don't, then it'd be quite awkward… this postscript is already awkward…)**_

_**Leo**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One - The Dinner**

As soon as the hosts prepared everything, Yugar went to the prison to fetch Leonardo's earthly family. He walked to the cell slowly and prepared himself mentally to make a good impression.

"Someone's coming," he heard a whisper. Then, an angry growl came.

"If it's that Oberon then I'm gonna-"

"Raph!" a third voice hushed him.

_It's not going to be easy_, Yugar thought. He stepped in front of the cell, with the key in his right hand.

"Greetings. I am Yugar, the general of our army and trusted friend of the king. I am here to-"

"Yugar?" Raphael narrowed his eyes. "Yer the one who kidnapped Leo, ain't ya?"

"Well, yes, but I did it for the royal family's sake."

"For the royal family's sake? And what about us?" Raph clenched his fists, but stayed sitting on the floor. "Do you know have any idea what you've done?"

"What do you mean?" Yugar was puzzled.

"Raph, please, let it go," Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent an explosion. Raph released a sigh and closed his eyes. Donnie turned towards Yugar. "Are you here to take us to the dinner?"

"Yes," Yugar said and smiled at him as a thanks for saving him from Raphael's outburst. He opened the door and let the family out. He didn't miss Raph's glare.

* * *

When they entered the lunchroom, the table was already set. They didn't get time to wake up from their amazement, the lunchroom was just as glamorous as the palace's other parts.

"The royal family will arrive soon," Yugar said, then disappeared.

"Please behave during the dinner," Master Splinter looked at the others, especially at his sons.

"Of course."

"No problemo."

"Eh."

"Raphael?"

No reply.

"Raphael."

"...Fine..."

"Good."

"Hello," came a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Leo smiling and waving.

"My son," Master Splinter returned the smile. "It is good to see you."

"Leo!" Mikey jumped and pulled Leo into a hug. Leo hugged back a little awkwardly. As Leo was patting Mikey's shell, Mikey's grab was getting tighter.

"Uf, Mikey," Leo pressed the words out of his throat. "I can't... breath"

"Oops, sorry, bro," Mikey let him go and grinned at him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Leo walked towards the long table and pointed at the left side of it.

"We didn't know where we can sit," Slash admitted.

"Well, you can sit on the left side... or the right side if you want to," Leo rubbed the back of his head, then went to the chair next to the head of the table and pulled it out. "Sensei, perhaps you should sit here," he said, then stepped to the head of the table. "Here will be sitting my..." _dad_. Oh my, he almost said it. He got used to the fact that he has another father and in his thoughts, he started to call him 'dad', but he knew, it would be unfortunate to say it aloud. He didn't want to upset his family, especially his father. "..khm, I mean, Aerglo," he sighed mentally and went to the right side. "Here..." _mom_. "…Rona, then Oberon, then me, then Venus, and for the rest of the seats, you can decide who will sit where," he smiled nervously. He didn't want to ruin anything. This dinner had to be peaceful.

* * *

Soon, the royal family arrived and after a short greeting and introduce, they sit down too. Firstly, there was a little chit-chat, Aerglo was asking questions about the Earth, New York, and their home. After that, he was curious about the mutants. For that, Donnie answered. He explained who had brought the mutagen to the Earth and how it affects the creatures that were touched by it. In exchange, Aerglo and Rona told them about their planet and how they are living there. Everyone joined the conversation, even for a little bit, except for Raphael. This whole situation was a mess, and Raphael was not willing to accept it. He didn't want things to change. He just wanted to go back to Earth with his family, with Leo. Leo, _his_ brother. He shouldn't be here. He should be on the Earth with them. After 18 years of living without him, why couldn't they continue this lifestyle? They were the royal family. They had another two children, so there were heirs. Their life was just perfect, in all respects. They never knew Leo, so why did they miss him? Raphael couldn't understand. He just wanted this dinner to end. He just wanted to forget this all. He looked up from his plate and looked at Leo. He was sitting between his new siblings. He was chatting and laughing. He was having fun. With _them_. His heart clenched at the thought. But his sadness turned into anger. Usually, Raph's sadness and worry brought the anger too. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His own thoughts muted everything else. With each new thought, his anger was growing. He clenched his fists on the table and shut his eyes tightly. He had to calm down, he promised he would behave. He opened his eyes and looked at Leo again. He saw as Oberon wrapped and arm around Leo's shoulder, and Leo smiled at him. He couldn't help but growl. It was a little louder than he expected because everybody turned to him.

"What?" he asked impolitely.

"Is there a problem?" Aerglo asked a little worried. Everything was just so fine.

"You."

"Pardon?"

"Raph," Donnie hissed next to him.

"Just swing with it, bro," Mikey whispered from his other side.

But Raph ignored them and spoke again. "You are my problem."

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"You destroyed our family," Raph continued in a dangerously low tone. "We were totally fine before that Yugar came. He kidnapped Leo, we were worried sick about him during that week. When he finally came home, nothing was the same. He was avoiding us! He was not himself! And why? Huh? Because of y'all! He locked himself in his room to text or call ya! He disappeared during nights, and the next mornings, he always almost drop on the floor in tiredness!"

"Raph, ple-" Leo tried, but Raph interrupted him.

"No! Shut up, Leo! Now, I'm speaking and y'all will hear me out, 'cause I have really enough of all of ya!" he raised his voice and hit the table angrily. "Everything was fine, but ya had to come to mess up our family! Ya took him away from us. I'm sure ya want him to leave the Earth and live here. Ya want him to abandon us! Why? Tell me, why did ya do that? Y'all were okay without him for ages, then why couldn't ya leave him alone now? Ya saw that he has a family, that he's happy with us, then why?!"

For a minute, only Raph's angry breathes filled the room.

"But ya know what's the worst?" he continued in a lower tune. It wasn't furious anymore, rather... sad. "Right now, he's sitting with ya and not with us. He kept it as a secret. He visited ya in secret. He let that Mordou or who the damn was that to threaten him just to be with ya. I guess he likes the fact that he has another family. His blood family. And he wants to be with ya. Maybe he wants to stay here with ya and not going back to Earth."

"Raph, that's not true!" Leo said desperately.

"Oh yes? Do ya think I didn't notice that ya almost called Aerglo yer dad? Or Rona yer mom?" Leo opened his mouth, but Raph held up a hand. "Save it, Leo. That was expected. Perhaps I can say, it's natural. Ya want to be with yer real family. I don't want it, it really pisses me off, but still, I know I shouldn't blame ya."

Raph looked deeply into Leo's eyes. The red-clad turtle knew he shouldn't have said all of the things, he should have shut up, but as he started he couldn't stop. The words were flowing out of his mouth, and as a weapon swung at the others, especially at Leo.

"Raphael," Oberon pushed his plate away, and he clasped his hands on the table. "You feel betrayed, disappointed right? You feel like it shouldn't have happened, right?"

"Yeah, what if I feel this way, huh?" Raph glared at him. A strong dislike was still in him towards the older turtle.

"I can relate to that. I felt this way too when I learned about Leo's adoptive father. I thought Leo didn't trust me. I thought he would never see me as his brother. But after that, we talked, and we both understood the other's situation. I don't want to argue, and I think you don't want to either. It's just your temper. Before you feel offended, I tell you, I'm a hothead too, I can understand you. This is why I'm willing to forget your outburst. But you have to listen to our story, and I hope you will understand our situation."

For a few minutes, nobody said a word. Raphael took deep breathes to calm himself wholly and prepare himself for the stories. Raph's family and friends didn't dare to move or speak, they were afraid that they would just make things worse. On the other hand, Aerglo was proud of his eldest. He expected some kind of war between the two hotheads, but Oberon handled it very well. Oberon's changed a lot since they found Leo. He became calmer, more mature. Aerglo knew one day his son would be a good king.

Rona placed her hand onto her husband's one. This broke Aerglo out of his thoughts, and he looked at his wife. Rona smiled kindly at him. It gave energy to him to tell the story again, this time to so many more people. He looked at them in turn, then he cleared his throat. Every eye in the room was on him.

"It happened eighteen years ago..."

* * *

Stunned silence filled the room. The story made even Raph to shut up. Leo's earthly family and friends lost in their thoughts. Somehow they felt embarrassed. And some of them felt guilty because they had agreed with Raph minutes ago.

Leo buried his face in his hands and sighed. After a minute, he stood up slowly. He steadied himself with his knuckles on the table. The others looked at him curiously.

"I guess this dinner is over here and now. If you all excuse me I return to my room," he didn't wait for an answer, he turned around and walked towards the door.

_So much for having a peaceful dinner together_, Oberon thought bitterly.

* * *

After Leo left, the others finished the dinner too. Vornu showed the room to Leo's earthly family. They could stay in the palace. They got four rooms. One for April and Karai, one for Splinter, one for the turtles and Casey and one for the Mighty Mutanimals. In the evening, they gathered together in the turtles' room. The room was nice, elegant. There were four beds, two tables, and two garderobes. Though they met to speak about the dinner, for a long time, nobody said a word.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Raph blurted out suddenly.

"It's not us you should apologize," Donnie said. "I can understand you, but you really should have controlled your temper."

"I know," Raph looked away ashamed.

"So what now?" Mikey asked.

"First of all, we should speak with Leo," Donnie replied. "I think he wanted this dinner to go well. It upset him certainly. He wants peace between his families. Right now, this is the most important thing for him."

"So we will go to Leo's room?"

"Yes. Better idea? Anybody?"

Raph jumped up of the bed. "I will go. Alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I make it up."

"Speak with your brother, Raphael," his father said. Raph nodded, then left the room a little nervously.

As he was walking, he realized that he didn't even know where Leo's room is. Can he just ask someone? But who?

"Raphael."

Raph stopped and turned around. He got a little scare when he saw that Oberon was behind him closely.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Still angry, ain't we?" Oberon huffed. Raph pursed his lips. "I don't want to fight. I just want to give you something." Oberon took a paper out of his black coat and gave it to Raph. Raph looked questioningly, but took it.

"What's this?"

"I also had an outburst about this situation and I upset Leo too. Leo wrote me a letter about his feelings. He wrote it in our native language, but I translated it for you. I hope it will be enough for you to really understand Leo." and with that, he turned around and went back where he came from.

Raph's eyes wandered to the paper. His eyes ran through Leo's handwriting. He couldn't understand a word. But after that there was a new handwriting, he guessed, it was Oberon's. It was in English.

_Dear Oberon!_

And he began to read.

**A/N: HeyHo~ Unfortunately, there was a big break again. Since there's no school, just this digital teaching I got more tasks to do. And heh, this is my last year of high school and the high-school graduation is comiiiiing. So I don't know when I will come again, but hopefully when the exams are over, I can post more frequently. **

**Has it happened before with you that you were just speaking and you knew you shouldn't have?**

**Are you okay with the digital teaching (if you have)?**

**Take care of yourselves! ****Vigyázzatok magatokra!**

**sonavelkovskaa5842:** **Спасибо за вашу поддержку**** ! :***

**countrygirl35:**** Yes, I'm native Hungarian from Hungary :) **** Thank you ^^**

**zaylo267:**** It'd be awkward for Leo if his letter had been misspelled or something :D Thanks :)**

**See you later~ **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Mushy**

After Raphael had read the letter and the little help from Oberon about where Leo's room is, he immediately ran towards the right direction. As soon as he reached the room, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. As he did it, he saw Leonardo sitting on a bed. The blue-clad turtle jerked his head up to look at the newcomer.

"Raph..." he said surprisingly. He slowly rose to his feet and started towards Raphael. "What are you doing here?" he looked down at his brother's hands and he saw the familiar paper. "And what is that in your hands?"

"Oh, this..." Raph started nervously. "Oberon gave it to me... but don't be mad at him... he just wanted to help. Okay, Leo, look, before ya would say anything, hear me out. I'm... I'm sorry for being a jerk during dinner. Y'know me, I'm acting without thinking, and when I'm finally thinking it's too late. Same old. But I guess I went too far. I should have listened to ya and yer... family. So, here and now, I promise that I will control my temper and I will help ya get through the difficulties. And the guys will help too, of course. I know this whole thing won't be easy, but ya can always count on us. So, I'm sorry. Here we go" he sighed "ya got the mushy stuff from me."

For a minute, Leo forgot how to breathe or even blink. He expected everything from Raphael except for this. Raph wasn't famous for his mushy, loveable things. Raphael wouldn't have thought that one day he will be the supporting, understanding one, and he'd never wanted to be one, but now, he knew he had to wear this role.

"Raph... I..." Leo started uncertainly. "Thanks. Raph, I know it was hard for you to tell me this, and I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. I felt lost in the last few weeks, I thought I couldn't lean on anybody. I thought that nobody could or would understand me and it really depressed me. Hearing your speech, I guess it was a good idea to write that letter. Both of my hot-headed brothers gave me a mushy talk." Leo smiled kindly and stepped forward to his brother. "Thank you, Raph"

Before he could do or say anything again, Raph grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Leo was surprised at first, but after a moment, he returned the hug.

They didn't know how much time passed when they finally let go of each other, but it didn't really matter. There was peace, and this is what mattered for them.

Suddenly, Raphael sighed and Leo looked at him questioningly.

"I gotta speak with yer B-Family."

"B-Family?"

"Yes... since ya have two families, we have to separate them with names, and of course, we are the A-Family, ain't we?"

"It's just like the A-Team and B-Team?" Leo chuckled.

"Kinda" Raph crossed his arms and smiled as his brother started to laugh. He didn't even know when the last time was when he saw Leo laughing.

"So you're really going to speak with them? Are you going to apologize?" Leo asked after a few minutes.

"Well... yeah."

"Wow"

"Just shut up, bro. I'm doing it for yer wanted peace," Raph grunted.

"Thanks, Raph, really," Leo couldn't help but smile. Raph just waved as he proudly turned his head and looked back at his brother.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Leo smirked.

"Pff, no way. I can handle it alone," Raph crossed his arms.

"Alright, then I'm going with you," Leo smiled and started towards the door. Raph just rolled his eyes, then followed his brother.

* * *

"Sorry for bothering," Leo started as he entered the living room, where his family was. "But Raphael would like to tell you something."

The turtles snapped their heads towards the two boys.

"Come, sit down," Aerglo pointed to the couch. The brothers sat down between Oberon and Venus and looked at the parents. "We are listening."

"Umm..." Raph started nervously. "I just want to say sorry for being disrespectful and thoughtless. I didn't see it from yer point of view. I only saw my hurt and I didn't think that y'all were hurting too. So...um… I'm sorry."

Aerglo smiled and folded his hands in front of his plastron.

"I appreciate your apology, Raphael. You are forgiven."

"Really? This easily? Um, not that that I want it the hard way, um..."

The man chuckled.

"We were thinking about your words, Raphael, and we realized that you are in the same tough situation as us. It would be the best if we could work together and find out a solution which is acceptable for both of the families. As Leo said, the peace is the most important now between us."

"Agreed," Raph replied. "So how about we make a fresh start and perhaps we could redo this whole dinner thing?"

"That would be great."

Leo turned towards his brother and gently smiled. He thanked him with his grateful blue eyes. Raphael smiled back and punched him in his left shoulder.

_Now, I won't screw up_, Raph thought.

**A/N: Hey, guys. My exams are over, so now I have a lot of free time. But I've got a problem. I have a huge writer's block. I have ideas for the end, but right now I don't know how to continue. So, if any of you have idea what could happen in the following chapter, please share and help me out. I have been in this block for quite long with this story and I don't want to abandon it or leave it for so long. So, I'm taking ideas/requests.  
Hopefully I will get over it after some chapters.  
See you later and please review! :) **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Amnesia**

What the...?

Pain ran through his whole body. His head was throbbing. He was lying on his shell, and every part of his body was hurting him. Pictures and voices were racing back and forth in his mind. As he opened his eyes, fog welcomed him. But this fog was vanishing slowly, and his eyes scanned around. He was surrounded by gray walls. He was in a room. A very little room. He sat up with the help of his arms. He winced as a new pain shot into his arms. He looked over himself. He was covered with bruises, cuts and there was a white bandage around his waist. As he touched his side, he gasped. Somebody had stabbed him. But who? And... where was he?

_Let's think_, he thought. _I remember talking to Raph. We agreed on having dinner again. But what happened after that?_ Why couldn't he remember? Was his family okay? Where were they?

Wait, footsteps. Somebody was coming.

"Finally, you are awake, _my prince_," said a voice from the door.

"Mordou," he breathed.

"Good morning, or should I say evening?" he smirked.

"What happened?" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"You don't remember?" Mordou asked surprisedly. "So, you'd hit your head harder than I thought."

"Where's my family?"

"Unfortunately, not here. They managed to escape. Thanks to you."

"How did I get here?"

"Let's not dwell on the past. The only thing that matters is the future. I can't wait to see what will happen."

"What do you want from me?"

"Too many questions too soon," he waved. "Rest, _my prince_. Later, we will talk."

"Mordou, I hope you know that they will save me!"

"I hope you know that they can't", and with that, he left the room. Leo heard as the key turned in the lock.

_What the shell has happened?_ he thought bitterly as he lay back on his shell.

* * *

"We came as fast as we could," G'Throkka said as he entered the throne room. Leo's families were waiting for the Salamandrian help.

"Raphael!" Y'Gythgba exclaimed.

"Mona Lisa!" Raph ran to hug her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. Don't worry, Raphael, we will help to rescue Leonardo."

"Thank you," Raph whispered.

"How will we do it?" Venus asked as he was hugging her silently crying mother.

"We are not ready to face the Triceratons," Aerglo said. "But we can't wait until we will be."

"We have to act fast, but not rashly," Oberon stated, and his father nodded. "We need to get Leo out of there as soon as possible. If we are not strong enough then we have to be smart. Smarter than them."

"We have to outsmart them," Donnie added. "I and Dr. Rockwell can try to hack their system. But it won't be enough."

"Our teams can distract them," Sal Commander offered.

"So, we will sneak in?" Mikey asked.

"But how? They will see our spaceship," Venus said.

"Donnie, can't you do something that makes it and us invisible?" April questioned.

"Perhaps I can copy the Kraangs', or now Utroms' technology, but it takes time."

"Can't we just ask Bishop to send us a spaceship?" Karai asked.

"Oh, well... it isn't a bad idea either," Donnie said, slightly embarrassed that he didn't think about it.

"We can make contact with the Earth," Aerglo told them. "I'm sure Yugar can help us with it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph demanded. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"They are on their way," Yugar stated after he'd talked to Bishop.

"All right," Aerglo said. "Then, let's finish our plan."

* * *

Leonardo was sitting on the floor. He was trying to remember. But it wasn't easy. How could he forget everything? It was so new to him. He had never experienced amnesia before.

He lay on his shell. He remembered the second dinner. They were playing. They asked each other questions to get to know one another better. They were laughing. He was happy. Everything went so well...

But then... he couldn't remember more. He growled angrily. Why couldn't he remember? It was driving him crazy.

Suddenly, the door opened. A familiar figure stepped in. Leo looked up a little.

"It is time for our talk," Mordou said, then two rats came in and picked Leo up.

Leo hung between them, as they were carrying him towards Mordou's office, which he already knew. After they entered, they pulled out a chair and tied him to it. It was familiar too. The two soldiers left, and only Mordou and Leonardo were in the room.

"This time we won't call your family," the rat said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Leo asked.

"About our future, as I said. Now, I'm prepared for everything. Your little family can't surprise me. The ring is going to be mine!"

"Why is this ring so important to you? I start to feel like I got into The Lord of the Rings."

"Into what?" Mordou asked puzzled.

Leo sighed. "Never mind. So, why do you want it?"

"You don't have to know."

"I know why it is important for Cogolia, but I don't know why it is so necessary for you. And you know, I'm kinda curious. If you're gonna get this for sure, then why don't you tell me?"

Mordou thought for a moment.

"Because it is not your business."

"So, what do you want to do, then? Or is it not my business either?"

"I'll speak with Cogolia's kings. They are too weak to attack us by themselves, so they will have to accept my offer. Their ring in exchange for your life."

"This again?"

"Yes, but now I won't fail."

"So, you will let me go if they give you the ring or you will kill me anyway?"

"That's not my choice," he said. For a minute, Leo could see the sadness in his eyes, but it soon disappeared. Perhaps he just imagined it.

"Then whose?"

"Zanmoran."

"So, the Triceratons are not just your allies but your bosses, right?" Leo started to understand. Mordou was just a doll.

The rat didn't answer.

"The Triceratons want the ring, right? You just get it for them."

"Silence," Mordou hissed. "You don't know anything."

"I do. But it's not clear why you do this. Did they threaten you with something?"

"As I said, you don't need to know. I don't want to hear further questions," he said strictly. After some moments, he released a sigh. "Listen, if you survive this, then go back to Earth and don't get in trouble. I have no interest in hurting children. I don't want to see you here again."

Leo looked at him surprised. Did Mordou just sound like he... cared? It was strange. Perhaps have he misjudged him? Is it possible that he wasn't as evil as he thought? Was he just a simple man who was led by the Triceratons? A man who can't do anything against it? A man who has to protect something? But what? Ratopia? Or he really has a family?

Leonardo was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Leo snapped his head up and saw the kings of Cogolia on the big screen. He didn't even hear that Mordou called them and talk to them until now.

The two kings looked at each other.

"It is your choice. You cannot inform Aerglo and the turtles or the boy dies."

Leo tried to open his mouth to calm the kings down, but he couldn't speak. What the...? How come he didn't notice that Mordou taped his mouth shut?

"We..." Grik, the owl king started. "We accept your offer."

**A/N: HeyHo! I hope your summer is great! **

**Thank you for the ideas, _zaylo267_ and _sonavelkovskaa5842_! :) **

**Reviews are always welcomed ^^ they keep my motivation alive.**

**If you have some free minutes, then check my other story 'Same as I never was' too! ;) **

**See you later~ **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four - New Way**

"Cogolia accepted our offer," Mordou said, sitting in front of the monitor where Zanmoran looked back from.

"Excellent. Now, we can recreate the Heart of Darkness and finally destroy the Earth."

_'What?'_ Leo wanted to yell, but his mouth was still taped.

"The Black Hole Generator?" Mordou asked.

"Indeed."

"You said the ring would help your folk to find a new home. You said nothing about the Earth."

"Of course, I didn't. I didn't risk anything."

Mordou couldn't believe it. How could he believe him in the first place?

"That makes no sense. Why do you want to destroy the Earth that much?"

"No Kraang can be left to be alive," Zanmoran growled.

"The Kraangs aren't a threat anymore. There's no reason to demolish the planet."

"There are still Kraangs on the Earth. We cannot leave them to be. They will make moves against us again if we don't kill them now!"

"There must be another way!"

"Silence, rat!" Zanmoran raised his voice. "You are not in a position to disagree with me. Or would you like to say goodbye to your precious daughter?"

Mordou pressed his lips together, then lowered his head in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

_His daughter?_ Leo thought surprisingly. _Does he have a daughter?_

Leo remembered that little messages that he'd read in this office some weeks ago.

_"We can't wait to see you again. S." _

Did his daughter write this to him? Did the Triceratons kidnap his daughter so he had to do what they told him to do? It would explain a lot of things. Leo always thought that something wasn't right with this alliance.

"I will contact you later," Zanmoran said, then he left the chat.

Mordou released a sorrowful sigh. Leo started to make sounds to get Mordou's attention. And it worked. Mordou turned his head towards him. He knew he would have to tell him everything. He was caught in the middle. He didn't want to support the Triceratons anymore. But he didn't want to risk his daughter's life either.

Mordou stood up and walked to the turtle. He took the tape down, so Leo's mouth was free.

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"A defeat."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Aerglo asked.

"Let them have it!" Raph yelled.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Oberon said restively.

* * *

"So, only the Triceratons have that medicine for her. If I hadn't helped them, they wouldn't have given us the medicine, and Sashla wouldn't be alive now. She's in quarantine on a space station of ours. Unfortunately, I can see her rarely."

"I'm sorry."

Mordou smiled sadly. "A parent would do anything for their child. I wanted peace. I did not wish to continue my father's wars. But I couldn't do otherwise."

"I can understand, though I'm not a parent."

"You have a unique soul, Leonardo."

Suddenly, a soldier opened the door.

"We spotted a spaceship, Your Highness! It looks like a Salamandrian spaceship. We think they are more than one, but they are hiding somehow."

"They use Utrom spaceship," Leo said.

"How do you know that?" Mordou asked.

"We have Utrom friends on the Earth. I'm sure my family asked for their help. The Utroms' spaceships use an invisibility shield. The Salamandrians are just a distraction."

"What shall we do, Your Highness?" the soldier asked.

"I will talk to them. But please, don't shoot at them," Leo answered.

"Alright. Talk to your family, and tell them what the Triceratons are planning to do."

"Your Highness... with all due respect, but aren't the Turtles our enemies, and the Triceratons my allies?"

"Not anymore. But the Triceratons cannot know about this! Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" and with that, he left the office to forward the command.

"Go, Leonardo."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"No. I'm waiting for Zanmoran's call here."

"Alright," Leo started towards the exit, but before he left, he turned back to the rat. "I will make peace between us."

"Be it so."

* * *

"Can you make contact with that ship that you spotted?" Leo asked the soldiers in the monitor room.

"We are trying," one answered.

"If you hear this, then answer it. The prince of TurtleLand wishes to speak to you."

At first, only cracking could be heard. But after some moments, a man spoke.

"We are here to rescue the Prince. If you don't give him back, then we will attack your kingdom."

"We don't want to fight," a soldier replied, though he never thought once he has to tell this to the Turtles or the Salamandrians. The soldier turned to Leo. "Speak."

Leo leaned closer to the radio.

"Um, hello, Leonardo's speaking," Leo started a little nervously.

"Did they hurt you, Prince Leonardo?" asked the man.

"No, they didn't. Listen, I really appreciate that you came to rescue me, even you, Salamandrians. So, thanks, really. But don't attack, please."

"They forced you to say this, didn't they?"

"They didn't. Listen, can you contact my family? Can I talk to my father somehow?"

* * *

"They didn't notice us," Oberon stated.

"Don't jinx us, son," Aerglo replied as he looked out. They were in the same spaceship with Yugar, Raphael, and Leatherhead.

"When will we finally attack?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Can you hear me K-11? Here's S-86," came the voice from the radio.

"Yes, we can hear you," Oberon responded.

"The Rats spotted us."

"Damn," Raph hit the air.

"And they contacted us."

"What did they want?" Oberon asked.

"They said they didn't want to fight."

"Huh?" Raph looked confused.

"After that, we could talk to Prince Leonardo."

"Is he okay?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. However, he asked us not to attack the Rats. He wants to talk to you, King Aerglo. Can I connect him to this line? I'm afraid, the Rats want to hack our system with this call."

"Was Leonardo forced to say this?" Oberon asked.

"We don't know. Leonardo said he wasn't. Should we risk it?"

"Connect him," Aerglo said.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Yugar questioned.

"Yes."

After a moment, the Salamandrian soldier spoke again. "It's ready."

"Leonardo?" Aerglo asked fearfully.

"Hi, um..."

"Are you okay?" Oberon yelled into the radio immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, uh, don't yell, please."

"What did they do, Leo?" Raph came to the device too.

"Nothing. But I learned a lot of things. Firstly, don't attack them, please. They really don't want to fight. I'm free, so I can go home with you,"

"They just released you?" Oberon asked disbelievingly.

"Um, it's a little complicated. I'll tell you everything, really. But right now, we have bigger problems than the Rats."

"What are you talking about?"

"Connect me to the other lines. I want everybody to hear this."

Yugar did it.

"Okay, then, now everybody hears me, right?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" his brothers and friends exclaimed.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter spoke. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. But please, everybody, listen to me now. I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Cogolia's kings are on their way to give their ring to Zanmoran in exchange for my life. The Triceratons didn't want their planet, just their ring. And this ring will help them to recreate the Black Hole Generator."

Everybody paled in the spaceships.

"Mordou didn't know about their plan. So... dad," it was the first time that Leo called Aerglo his dad. "Don't blame him. He had his reasons. I'm sure you will understand him. He's not as bad as you think."

"I doubt it," Oberon growled.

"I'm serious, Oberon. If he was that bad, then I couldn't talk to you right now. So... they will recreate the Black Hole Generator and destroy the Earth. And now, we can't go back in time to prevent it. We have to figure something out now!"

Silence filled the area.

"I have an idea," Bishop said. "But we have to act fast."

* * *

**A/N: HeyHo. I'm alive :D**

**How was your summer until today? **

**So, now you can know, who was the mysterious S. Not the Shredder :D I think **_**fireworksinthenight**_**, you thought him to be chapters before. **

**Let me know your thoughts! **** Review! ^^ **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, everybody! 3 **


End file.
